A Choice With One Regret
by MaybeLawliet
Summary: When Eren saved Mikasa there was a price to pay. Mizuki Jaeger, Eren's sister, was taken instead of Mikasa and thrown into the underground. She winds up meeting Levi and his group and her life is changed forever. Crap Summary. LexixOC. Rated T for language, blood, Levi. Please favorite and review! -DISCONTINUED-
1. What Murder Can Do to a 10 Year Old

**My first Attack on Titan fic yay!**

 **Who doesn't like LevixOC stories? Although, show me one LevixOC that the OC isn't personally based. Im going to try not to do that...**

 **The LevixOC shipping will take a bit of time**

 **Warning: Rated T for language, blood, and Levi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

 **Expect updates to be a bit slow**

 **Story does not always follow canon**

 **Brace yourselfs this chapter is VERY VERY SAD D: I'm so mean...**

 **Please Review and Enjoy or I will kill you after I kill the titans!**

* * *

 **Eren's POV**

It's cold.

The forest was freezing. A chill went down my spine every time I breathed in the air. My brown jacket was just about the only thing that kept me from dying of hypothermia right then and there. But luckily I was so fired up that I didn't need it.

I was going to save that girl. And I knew that I would kill the people who took her too. Air pounded at my heart as I ran through the forest, trying to keep up with my sister who was equally as enraged as I was. Her medium length black hair intertwined with the crimson red scarf she wore, It flowed behind her and she ran. I could tell she slowed down to match my pace and looked over to me. Her dark violet pools narrowed into slits as she pointed ahead. There was a cabin. Mikasa had to be there.

"Eren did you get the knife?" In response I flashed a gleam from the knife's blade.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. She was usually the one to come up with a plan on the go and had no trouble pulling off the plan.

"Well we can't just charge in, they have better weapons...you should probably try to act lost at the door then stab one while they're distracted" A good plan bu- wait.

"Did you just say I should go?" She always teases me about how I was a bit weaker then her even if it was only a little bit.

"Uhh..no offence Eren really but, you can look alot more pitiful then me" She approached the door and cautiously opened it without making any noise.

"Fine, I'll pass you the knife once the first bitch is dead" I spat at their existence.

"One more thing Eren" She fixed her captivating gaze to mine and grasped my right hand.

"Don't screw up. Always fight but make sure to keep a calm head over the storm" She recited from Armin's book.

"Same with you Mizuki" And with that I gave a small push on the door. The room was old with cracked walls and abandoned flooring. Two men stood in the room talking to each other and then there was the girl. She wore a white pattered dress as she was frozen to the ground. She was a bit smaller then me and had black hair reminding me of Mizuki's but Mikasa's was longer.

"Oh I'm sorry" I gave a fake apology in the most innocent voice I could manage.

The men scoffed and the first one walked over to the doorway.

"Don't move from that spot you little vermin!" Look whose talking.

He threw open the door and looked down at me "How the hell did you even find this place?"

"uh well...I was...the woods, got lost and I saw y-your cabin" Mizuki was pressed right next to the doorway hidden from sight, ready to attack once the first man was dead.

The 2nd man made a wave of his hand "Lost in the woods huh?" he crouched down to my level "Kid your age shouldn't be out there on his own to begin with" I tensed slightly as his disgusting hand ruffled my hair "Big bad wolves are liable to pounce on you from outta nowhere" Well that's damn ironic.

"It's alright now though, you'll be safe here. My buddy and I will be happy to-" He made a strangling noise for a moment and his pupils dilated.

I moved his hand off of my head "I appreciate that sir, but i'm not stupid. And i'm the last thing you'll ever see" I jerked the knife out of his blood coated chest, some red liquid getting on my jacket.

The other guy finally came to his scenes and sprang out of the chair. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

I closed the door and quickly tossed the knife to Mizuki. She crouched in anticipation.

"Hey you little bastard get back here!" He flung the door open and Mizuki stabbed the knife straight into his shoulder. He wasn't dead but he dropped his axe and stumbled back into the other room. He fell down a little bit away from Mikasa. Her eyes widened in shock as well when I yanked the knife out of his bleeding skin and viciously brought the knife down again and again...

I vaguely remember Mizuki running over to the girl with the axe in her hand. The bindings were made of rope so she easily cut through them and checked her over to make sure she was ok. Just as I brought the knife down for a final time I looked over to see my sister staring at a doorway I didn't notice. There stood a 3rd man.

He looked over to my sister and when she scrambled away he kicked her in the stomach. Blood erupted from her mouth and Mizuki clenched her injured stomach. I jumped off the corpse and ran to help her but the man was already gone.

And so was my sister.

I ran out the doorway to make out the man fleeing away on a horse with my unconscious sister in his arms.

"MIZUKI!" I yelled after her. But it was no use. She was gone.

* * *

I motionlessly sat next to the blazing fire outside the cabin. Mikasa sat next to me but she had silent tears dripping down her face. She was gone. My sister was gone, probably dead or sold off by now. I may never see her again.

And it's all my fault.

If I hadn't been too slow to fight the third man she wouldn't have been taken.

All I could think of was her, Her violet orbs sparked with calm concern for me. Why am I only realizing this now? She always looked out for me, protected me, tought me. She acted like the strong big sister she was.

I only remember seeing her smile once. If only I could be with her again I could see her lips curl into a grin. Why did I take that time for granted!

 _-Flashback-_

 _The only time she smiled was about four months ago_

 _During school breach Armin and I got interested in the book his grandfather gave him. Thats when we vowed to see the ocean and lands if fire and ice. Armin told a few people his dream when they asked him the next day. He ended up getting picked on by a couple of bullies a year older then us. I tried helping him but ended up with a fist in my gut._

 _They were about to hurt me more but she ran up and kicked the first guy away. when the two other lackeys turned tail and ran she looked down at me and held her hand out for me. I turned her away. I tried getting up but the contact the guy's fist had with my stomach drove a hard impact on me._

 _Mizuki rolled her dark purple eyes and grabbed my hand anyway. She yanked me to my feat while I cringed at my wound. Frowned deeper then usual she helped me suspend my weight. Armin had given his thanks and went to go get my dad but she stayed behind with me._

 _"Eren you damn idiot you're not strong enough" She insulted me as I limped back to our house._

 _"Why are you?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Why are you so strong?"_

 _"Because I've trained. Not alot but a little"  
_

 _"So that's why I heard you beating up your pillows at 2am"_

 _"Yeah but to be honest I only know that one move"  
_

 _"Could you teach me?"_

 _She stopped walking and looked at my hopeful expression. My eyes widened when she smiled and gave a little laugh. She never smiles. Ever._

 _"Sure, but I won't go easy on you"_

 _-Flashback-_

My hand formed a fist so hard my knuckles turned white but I didn't care. My sister was gone. Theres no changing that. All I can do now is make sure I keep on living. Mizuki always had my best interests at heart even if she teased me and bullied me from time to time. When I showed her Armin's book she quickly developed a shared interest with me. She was especially excited about the oceans. The vast wide lake of salt that stretched around the world. I would go to the ocean with Armin not just for me but for Mizuki as well.

"I-Im so sorry..." I heard a quiet sad voice from my side stutter. It was Mikasa. I won't let her blame herself when I'm truly the one to blame.

"No, don't be sorry she would've want that" I was on the verge of tears but I needed to be strong for Mikasa.

"W-what was her n-name?"

"Her name was..Mizuki. In an old language it meant 'Black Moon' She was always very proud of her name.." This generated a small sob from her. I looked down at my feat. It was Mizuki's scarf. The blood red color radiated brightly against the flame's light.

I grabbed the scarf and stood up. The young girl was trembling in tears for her savior's disappearance. I wrapped the fabric around her neck and head to stop her crying. She opened her chalk black eyes to me and then at the scarf.

"It was hers. Please wear it to keep warm. Mizuki wanted you to be happy so please be happy...for my sister's sake" I placed my hand on hers and I looked at her in sheer desperation. My sisters death will not be in vain.

I heard another noise come from behind me and I turned to see my father. His face showed no sign of anger at my disobeying orders. He only showed sadness. He looked at Mizuki's scarf tied tightly around Mikasa then turned to her face.

"Mikasa, Remember me? We met a few times before when you were younger" He shakily asked. He was deep in depression but had no tears in his eyes.

"Y-yes Dr. Jaeger. I'm sorry sir but could you please tell me how to get home? I don't have anywhere else to go" Mikasa was probably worried he thinks it was her fault Mizuki was taken.

"Mikasa, How would you feel about coming to live with us" I merely closed my eyes and the first tear rolled down my face. It wasn't Mikasa's fault she was taken but nobody can replace my sister. I may become friends with Mikasa but she will never be my sister.

"W-what?"

"We have both been through alot but I do know that you need your fair share of rest"

I have had enough of this. Mikasa will come stay with us. I'm going to make sure that she always lives happily in thanks of the girl who saved her life. My sister.

"Come on, Don't worry about it. We gotta get home"

* * *

My room was simple enough. It had a double decked bed off to the side and a desk across from it. A large window painted across the end of the room but I remembered earlier today. Mizuki and I walked into the room together. Now I'm walking in with Mikasa. And no matter what, nothing will happen to Mikasa, my dad, or my mom. I will keep them safe.

Whenever we slept I usually slept on the bottom and Mizuki slept on top. She said she loved being higher then me but I knew she was just joking.

This time I'm sleeping on the top.

Mikasa fell asleep the moment she hit the pillow. A final tear traveled down her cheek. I carelessly wiped it off before climbing up to my bed. As I laid down I curled my hands around the pillow and breathed in my sister's lingering scent. It smelled like the wind and the sky. But not a sky of blue. A sky of black. The stars swirled around in combination to create heavy tears in my eyes.

I let go of all the emotions gathered up during the night and slowly sobbed into her memories. As I shifted around on the mattress I felt my hand brush against something under the white pillow. It was a picture of Me and Mizuki a couple months younger then we are now. I clenched my hand around the image and held it close to my heart. Just before I drifted into the bleak expanse of nothingness I formed one clear thought in my head.

 _'My sister is gone...forever'_

 _-End of Chapter 1-_


	2. It's A Pleasure To Meet You

**I'm back with chapter 2! YAY!**

 **Sorry for the delay... Over the time I was gone I have been writing my main story so yeah. Also the fact that I spent nearly an hour trying to work out the plot holes but I think I'm good.**

 **Damn trying to write a fic that diverts from canon a bit is hard**

 **I wanna give a huge thank you to chloeX15 for drawing the profile picture to this story! I love you darling and I think it will look great (I asked her to help cuz I can't draw to save my life)**

 **Sorry for that horribly sad chapter last time...WHY MUST I BE SO GOOD AT WRITING DEPRESSING STUFF!**

 **So yeah enjoy the chapter and PLEASE review!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I cracked open my eyes to capture my surroundings. A dull throb embedded my stomach as I looked down to see a large bruise. Wonder where I got that? As soon as I sat up I hit my head on something above me. I looked up and saw...a roof. I was in a cart.

What? Why was I in a cart?

Then the memories returned.

How I tried to help the Mikasa girl, getting kicked in the stomach, getting kidnapped and taken away on horseback.

I was being sold.

Out side of the cart I heard muffled voices arguing with each other. I leaned next to a crack in the wood the listen in.

"So you lost the girl?"

"Only when two kids came and stabbed my friends!"

"Do I give a shit? That girl was an exotic breed when we told the buyers we got her they started throwing prices at me left and right we could have gotten enough money to get out of here!"

"How could I have known that?"

"You can't! But it doesn't matter now that we lost the girl!"

"But I got the girl who stabbed my friend and she looks alot like the one we targeted... but better"

"Show me"

The roof opened up to reveal a man with scraggy brown hair and a normal looking attire staring down at me. This was the guy the captured me right? So I really was being auctioned off. At least Eren is ok, if anything happened to my little brother I may just lose it.

"I told you! Same black hair, pale skin, and the eyes are really a deal sealer" Oh god more compliments about my eyes. 'Oh your eyes are so gorgeous!' 'Oh I wish I had your eyes!' 'Oh are those real? How did you get that color?' It makes me want to vomit. Another reason I like Eren is because He only compliments me when I've earned it like when I learned how to use that low kick technique.

"What color are they? I can't see" The man grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to the dull light. I made out a black expanse between the men's heads so I guess it's nighttime.

"Holy shit, can people even have purple eyes?" Shut the fuck up...

"I guess so, she is gonna go a nice price but I don't think as well as the prime target" Just let me go...

"Yeah, idiot. But at least we get something out of this" Let me go h-

The world went dark.

* * *

As soon as I regained consciousness I sprang up from my sitting position and tried to find out how to get home only to see my feet walk but my body stay behind. Why?

My wrists were chained to a post.

I looked back up at the sky but then I realized something. There were stalagmites jutting from the ground and to the ceiling. Some stray lights fromthe city around me reflected this light and I saw that the 'sky' was actually a roof of stone. I was in the underground.

I was in a place similar to a public circle. People were gathered around me. Most were dressed in fine robes with a few bodyguards while some other wore tattered clothing and had eyes filled with lust. Oh god what am I gonna do...

"Now lets start the bidding! We have a lovely girl in the prime of youth. Hair as black as coal and eyes an astounding color violet! Do we have any bidders starting at say...100 dollars?" What! I was going for that? Oh shit I'm gonna end up some slave for a noble guy or even worse...I may even get sold to the pedopheolic guys staring at me. Someone please help me!

A hand shot into the air. It was a guy with tattered clothing and a creepy smile etched onto his face.

"100 dollars! do we have a 150? yes 150 sir thank you very much!" A hand from some rich guy went into the air calmly.

"150? yes 150 going once! going tw- ah 200!" This time it was a girl with tattered clothing and auburn red pigtails who raised the bet. She looked only a few years older then me but her face was laced with determination? Why was a girl auctioning for me?

"200 going on-250 to you again sir!" The same noble raised his hand feverishly.

The pig-tailed girl raised her hand again and shot the noble a death glare. I just noticed that a group of men on the corner were staring at the girl with hatred in her eyes but also...fear? Who was this girl?

"300! going once! going twice! Sold!" Oh fuck...oh fuck...please NO! I felt hands untying my shackles and shoving me towards the girl who won me. She looked at me with an indifferent face. Almost hiding emotion. A complete 180 from the face I witnessed moments ago.

She led me out of the auction crowd and over to an alleyway. In the shadows stood two people. The first had sandy hair that stuck out at some places. he wore a white shirt with a grey vest underneath it. Next to him stood a guy that was surprisingly my height, he had black hair that was styled in an undercut. He wore basically the same wardrobe as the first guy. Who were these people?

I felt the girl's hand grasp my shoulder as she looked over to her companions. The first one to speak was the guy with blonde hair.

"Isabel what did you do?"

The girl who I assumed named Isabel looked at her friend with complete calmness but she looked kinda exited. The thought made me shiver. Exited for what?

"What does it look like? I bought a girl from the auction" Thats it I'm not gonna just give into this!

I looked at the girl and took a step back from the group. Sadly that just led me to a dead end at the alleyway "P-please just let me go!" Damn it I stuttered? Now I sound weak!

The blonde haired guy looked agitated to say the least but I did not expect what came out of his mouth "Let you go and then what? Where will you go?"

I stopped moving and froze. I was unprepared for this.

"Isabel why did you save her?" came a quiet voice from the guy my height.

"Levi-bro I'm sorry but a girl like that won't last a day here!" A girl like that? what the hell is going on?

"Still, you just wasted 300 dollars on a stray" The blonde countered.

"I don't care! I would feel guilty knowing that I could have saved her and didn't. You understand right Farlan?" She hopefully asked.

"I guess...but prices are getting higher and we might not be able to take care of our self and a random stray" Looks like they forgot I was here.

"Hey you! Whats your name brat?" I was taken aback from the cold voice of the guy called Levi.

"Well it isn't brat" I hated it when people called me names. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Bullshit.

Levi looked me over before turning back to Isabel "If she stays then shes your responsibility" Does this guy have emotion? He just has that bored look like hes trying to solve a puzzle with his mind.

Isabel smiled wide and walked over to me "I don't believe we had a proper introduction. I'm Isabel Magnolia. That's Farlan Church. And that's Levi Rivaille. Whats your name?" I hesitated before answering. Did Isabel really just save me? Probably.

"M-Mizuki Jaeger" Something that caught my eyes just then was a strapped harness on the girl's chest. Were those...

"How did you get 3DM gear?" I blurted out. Crap I shouldn't have said that.

"You know what it is?" Came a surprised voice from Farlan.

"Yeah. The survey Corps and the Garrison use those..." Memories of me and Eren standing on boxes to look at the Survey Corps came to mind. Eren...

"Well so do we! Now guys lets get home" Levi was up on the rooftops in an instant. Wow was the gear really that fast?

"Hey Mizuki, the place we stay at is a bit far from here so you're gonna have to ride with Farlan" She nodded to Farlan who scooped me up in his arms bridal style. OOO...kaaayyy

He clicked on the handles and flew up towards Levi. That feels nice! I wish I could use the gear like that.

When the three took off I noticed Levi was leading the front. I thought Farlan would be the leader but Levi doesn't look any younger then me? Or was he just short...

The buildings of the underground city shone brightly but as I came to a thought the city looked nice I looked below us. Blurry images of people lying in the streets and sick piling up in the alley broke the illusion.

I looked ahead as we swung through the air like we were flying. It was amazing. I felt free.

* * *

When we arrived at the place Isabel called 'home' I just stood in the doorway. Isabel eventually grabbed my hand and led me inside. It was actually clean compared to the rest of the city.

I sat down on a brown chair alone while the three all claimed the large blue sofa. As I was about to speak Levi cut in.

"So why are you here?"

"I-It's a bit of a long story" Please don't ask. Please don't ask...

"It's ok, we have time to kill" Isabel goaded me on to tell them but I couldn't really refuse.

"Fine. My dad is a doctor and one day he brought my brother Eren and I to a checkup on a family. When we got there the parents were murdered and the daughter was gone. Our father told us to get the military police to help but my brother and I knew then when they got there the daughter would have been gone. So we ran through the woods trying to find the girl who was named Mikasa" I paused before reliving the worst part of the story.

"We found the cabin they camped out at and Eren stabbed the first guy and I stabbed the second to death. I untied Mikasa but as I did a third guy showed up. He captured me and took me here" A tear fell down my face at the mention of my idiotic little brother.

"So you're from the surface? Whats it like there?" They obviously couldn't see my tear thank god so I tried to answer all their questions.

"The building's have much more vibrant color and the air is clear. The sky is great to look at but I really love the night sky" Isabel and Farlan were engrossed in my descriptions of the world outside of the underground and even Levi was interested, though he didn't show it.

"Eren and his best friend Armin found a book one time that talked about the world. My dream is to go to the ocean"

"The ocean? What's that?" I smirked a bit as I wen't on about it.

"It's this salty body of water that stretches everywhere. So deep that you can't reach the bottom" Farlan scoffed.

"Come on that can't be true. Salt is way to valuable to be floating around somewhere" If only I had that book...

"Just hear me out. Theirs alot more then just the ocean. Also giant lands of fire and ice, rocks that take days to climb"

"Sounds like a fantasy to me but I guess if it was real then it would be cool" Isabel grinned.

"Yeah. Armin, Eren, and I all promised that someday we would go see the ocean first-hand"

"Sounds like a good dream" A wave of sadness washed over me as I realized something.

"Although...Now that I'm here it looks like they will be going without me"

Silence greeted the conversation as I rested my head on the chair. A hand grasped my own and I turned to see Isabel.

"You're gonna be with them you know. And when you get there you're gonna tell us even more about the ocean" Isabel vowed.

"Me too! The ocean sounds awesome so you gotta let us come with you to find it!" Farlan agreed.

I closed my eyes before listening to the monotone voice of Levi "If you two idiots are going then I guess that means me too"

And for the first time in months. I smiled.

 _~~~End of Chapter 2~~~_


	3. Training to Survive

**Author-chan: Hey guys I'm here with chapter 3!**

 **Mizu: It's our job as authors and readers to supply the AOT Fandom with good stuff so we recommend 'How The Mighty Fall (in love)' By Freekiellie**

 **Warning: THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON TIMES AND AGES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **Mizu: We don't own Attack on Titan, we only own Mizuki and future OCs**

 **Author-chan: Please Enjoy! REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

Right now I think that I am the luckiest person in the underground.

So much so that I half expect four-leaf clovers to pop out of my ears.

Why is that you ask?

I ended up with three people who were willing to take me in and help me survive this place of death.

The day I arrived Levi said that I had to sleep in Isabel's room because, like Levi said, I was her general responsibility. It wasn't so bad though. There was only one bed in the room that Isabel slept in but she offered me a blanket so I was good. The only drawback was that I rest my head on the wall while I was asleep so my chin pressed into my body. However after the third day of this arrangement It started it grow on me.

The first day I awoke to a grinning Isabel shaking me awake. Ugg. Lets just say I'm NOT a morning person.

On our way to have breakfast Isabel harshly warned me of small things to never do.

1) Don't complain about anything

2) Don't talk back

3) Don't get anything dirty around Levi

4) Don't call Levi short

5) Be on Levi's good side or else

Geez I know he looks intimidating but how strong could Levi be?

The food they presented me with consisted of two apple slices, leftover food from their last meal, and a glass of water. To me it looked like a shining 5 star dinner.

"T-Thank you" I politely added once the food was placed in front of me. I noticed that they were getting a bit better quality and a bit more but I don't give a fuck.

I took my utensils and tried my hardest to eat slowly but when you go without food for three days you don't really have much control. At least I was using a knife and a fork right?

In a matter of five minutes I finished the main part of my breakfast quickly, Not chewing with my mouth open because this was my first day here, I needed a good reputation. The apple slices had a tinge of brown from the air exposure but in the blink of an eye I devoured them each by one bite.

"Ya know the food isn't going anywhere" Farlan joked.

"I haven't eaten in a while" I admitted.

"That would explain why you look so skinny" Isabel poked my arm that didn't have much fat.

"Others have it alot worse. I'm lucky to even be here with you three" I recalled my thoughts from this morning.

"Good. I haven't heard any plans for today, what are we doing?" She gestured to Levi who I decided in that moment was anti-social. I usually am but I can always talk to Eren if I'm lonely. Damn it now I'm thinking of home again.

"We don't need any new supplies so you and Far will teach the kid a few things" Isabel sparked up with excitement.

"Can we show her the 3DM gear?" Isabel offered.

"No" he stated bluntly.

"But Levi-bro it wou-" I think I will take rule 5 over rule 2. Get on Levi's good list or at least get off his kill list.

"No Levi's right, I've never seen the 3D gear up close until yesterday but I know that It required alot of strength and I'm not that strong" Reasonable answers came to my head and then to my mouth without a second thought. So I usually just prayed what I said wasn't disrespectful. I don't like taking orders but something told me that being myself around the group would lead to them all hating me.

He turned his slate-grey eyes towards me in a fracture of a second before ignoring me again. Shoo. Maybe he _was_ strong and I didn't see it.

"O-ok Ill try to teach her some hand-to-hand" Far got up out of his seat, taking my empty dishes and his own to the sink before gesturing me to follow him. My awkward attitude dissapeared as I went to train formally. I wanted to get strong. I may be only a few years older then Eren but the fasterr I get strong the faster I can get money, the faster I can get back to my family.

The expanse was a downstairs room with some stray fighting equipment strewn across the room. It had a grey flooring and the same color walls as upstairs but to me this was where I would be spending most of my time.

Farlan was about the size of an average guy in the underground so I would have to find a way to use my size to an advantage. My height was a bit smaller then Levi so I can't rely on strength.

(For comparison, Right now Mizuki is about the size of Christa at 145 cm and Levi is always at 160 cm so yeah)

"Ok so do you have any experience with this?" I memory for me learning how to sweep kick someone on their backs came to mind.

"Yeah but only a little" He looked in surprise that I would know anything.

"It's something that I can't really use right now"

"Whys that?"

"Because It required me kicking someone's legs out from under them but I used it on the bullies at my school who were around my age so It won't work on you"

"How about you just show me what it is ok?"

"Fine..." I grumbled. I got into a stance where my left foot is behind me and right foot in front. With a fluid motion I swiped my left from behind me and hit Farlan's lower legs. He didn't budge.

"I told you It won't work" He looked in thought about something for a minute before responding.

"Ok how about this, try focusing on speed over strength for now"

"Meaning?"

"Try to avoid the other's attacks while landing a few blows of your own"

"So I basically need to play defensive the whole time"

"Not really defensive, more like landing blows faster then the other"

"Ok...I kinda see what you're getting at"

"For now lets just try a few basic blocks. Right now you don't need to know how to be an expert because no matter how hard you try you won't do much at your age"

For the next two hours or so Farlan showed me the basic moves. The blocks for your head and gut were almost too easy to learn but then we got on the the attacks. With his advice I was only able to get one good move done. A punch.

Boring, known, avoidable, punch.

I don't know what I expected of myself by I guessed I would be better then this. Back home I was easily the strongest person in our school classes but now I realize I wasn't really strong.

Everyone else was just weak.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Isabel asked as we made our way back upstairs.

"Mizuki is certainly easier to train then you were" Farlan teased.

"Hey!"

"But in all honesty I think that she catches on fast but I'm not really a good teacher on things relying other then strength" Farlan admitted.

"Hmm..Maybe Levi could-" Isabel started, looking at her brother who was cleaning something over in the other room. I guess he was a clean freak.

"No!" Came a loud voice from the other room. I didn't want Levi to teach me just as much as he did. Levi was strong and even if he was the perfect teacher for me it wouldn't' feel right training from someone who expects perfection even out of a kid my age.

"Fine then _I_ _'ll_ try teaching her tomorrow!" Isabel grinned at the idea. Oh well, better then Levi I guess.

"Do whatever the fuck you want" He replied.

"Not in front of the kid" She put her hands around my ears and I pushed her off.

"Can we just get to the part where I learn how to fight?" I drew attention back to the previous matter.

"Sure, How about we start tomorrow? It's almost time we go take care of...business" I had a feeling what this 'business' was so I didn't comment.

* * *

"Well see you when we get back ok?" Isabel waved to me before closing the door. I heard the feint sound of their gear taking off.

As soon as I got confirmation they were gone I nearly collapsed onto the floor with my makeshift blanket. I refused to show that I was exhausted from the training even I didn't learn much. As I ran my hand through my hair I noticed it had gotten alot longer. I may have to cut it short soon...

I knew that it was dark outside even though I can't see the sky. It was weird but I guess my seance of time would lose itself soon enough.

Almost a few moments after I relaxed my head on the walls I was out. The tumbling void of darkness surrounds my mind, blocking anything else but granting passageway to dreams...

and nightmares.

I felt my mind produce an image that brought me to complete joy. I was home. Standing around me were loads of people in a crowd, carrying on their everyday lives. I began walking around trying to find something when suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder. I turned around to see something but a voice caught me by the throat. It was Eren's voice.

I whirled back around to see my little brother there, healthy, but older...maybe 2 years older I guess? He was as confused as I was. I ran up to her and tried to get his attention but he didn't see me.

His gaze was on something else entirely.

There in the sky was a giant.

A Titan.

But weren't titans supposed to be human-like? This one was just a crimson head jutting out from the wall, the sun making the white outlines turn orange. But then there was the part where...

It had it's head jutting out of a 50ft tall wall!

The times where father told us about the titans engrossed me with fear. Unlike everyone else in the damn town I knew that the walls would break someday and Eren agreed with me completely. We both wanted to join the Survey Corps ever sence we found out what they did, they were the heroes, the brave ones, the saviors. Thats all right? They could defeat anything! Wrong.

Because even in this dream I knew that if this thing was real it would take alot more then the survey corps and even the Military Police, to take this thing down.

And then I heard a giant crash.

Smoke broke into a flurry of debris flying towards us at record speed. It came from the wall. The wall had fallen.

Good thing this was just a dream right?

 _~~~End of Chapter 3~~~_

 _Ehhh sorry if this wasn't very good, not alot of exiting events happen during her time in the underground so filler chapters like this are hard... :c_

 _Please review!_


	4. Extreme Cleaning

**Hey everybody! Chapter 4!  
**

 **If you guys have any tips, ideas, or questions on this story PLEEEASE tell us!**

 **REVIEWS!**

chloeX15: Dude seriously, IM HONORED YOU'RE HELPING ME OUT xD. And thanks for the compliment. Its good to see my story isn't bad! Yeess OH YEAH LEVI! LOVE LEVI! Read the end of this A/N and prepare to flip a table... Your review made me laugh!

Veorie: I know c: I tried to have a cute ending for this chapter cuz chapter 1 was just going around the feels train

Freekiellie: O.o HOLY CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT! I gotta make sure Mizuki ISNT like Mikasa...Hmm...Maybe I can make Mizuki a bit more arrogant and kinda playful at times I'm glad it's interesting! Great to see my favorite AOT fic author reviewing my story!

 **Mizu: We don't own attack on titan**

 **Author-chan: We just own Mizuki!**

 **Mizu: Sorry if this chapter gets a little weird!**

 **Author-chan: Please Review! And if you read through all the weirdness I will give you a cookie!**

 **GUYS GUESS WHAT! ATTACK ON TITAN LIVE ACTION MOVIE TRAILER WITH ENG. SUBTITLES RELEASED!**

 **Only a few problems...**

 **1) Its gonna be a 2 part things**

 **2) The scenery looks alot different**

 **3) THEY FUCKING REPLACED LEVI! I WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

"Hey Mizuki! Wake up!" I awoke once again to Isabel shaking me awake only this time she had on a serious face, divergent of her normal happy self.

"Whats wrong Isabel?" I groggily asked, still half asleep.

"Its cleaning day" She acted like that was the answer to my question.

"Whats wrong with cleaning day?" I mumbled as I willingly got up from my bed of blankets.

"Have you even met Levi?" That shocked me awake. Of course...why didn't I realize that? Levi always came off as a clean freak, like how he would always take the task of cleaning something when any of us didn't do it right. So basically if I don't make sure I clean to his standards then I might be there all day.

When the day got started I was assigned the easiest job I could do which was cleaning Isabel/My room. The worst thing I had to do was pick up all the clothes thrown around the room. When I picked up the clothes, cleared the stray crumbs, and made the beds I was pretty proud of myself.

Until Levi walked in.

When he did he eyed the room with an indifferent expression. I thought that I might have at least done a minimum of his standards but right as he looked around the room Levi just walked right out before snapping back

"Do it again"

And I did. Three fucking times.

After I got rid of the tiniest wrinkles on the bed sheets and straightened the clothes he told me to do it again. I then go and scrub the damn floors which wern't that dirty to begin with! He comes back in and says do it again And this time I literally cleaned the entire walls and even the walls outside the room! And it was then where after a minute of checking over he said

"Now go do the living room with Isabel"

Someone is about to die.

* * *

The living room was much dirtier then my room because it was where we passed out money to those who did jobs for us. Thank god Isabel had been here for an hour before I came. Once I was certain Levi was out of range I made sure to ask Isabel something quickly.

"Hey, what do you think I did wrong?" I asked, wiping down the table.

"I think it was that spot on the walls you missed until the end" She replied. Seriously!?

"So he couldn't have just told me that?" You have got to be kidding me.

"Well, its your first time and wanted to make a good impression I guess" She smiled.

The worst part was that I wanted to hate Levi... _so_ much but it's just the way he worked with Isabel and Farlan, he opened up to them sometimes. Like when Isabel tried to offer her bread to Levi and he just ruffled her hair. It showed the kinder side of him.

"Hey do you think Levi hates me?" It would be good to know.

"Nah, he was that way when I showed up too. Just keep clean and follow the rules. You'll be ok kid" She swept the flooring.

"I'm not a kid you know..." It gets annoying from time to time.

"Then how old are you?"

"..."

"Uh Mizuki? Mizuki? Miizuuuki?"

* * *

 **Ameko: Mizu! We need dialogue shes not saying anything!** _("Mizuki? Mizuki!?")_

 **Mizu: Then stop typing Mizuki over and over again!**

 **Ameko: I CANT HELP IT!**

 **Mizu: Ameko I order you to stop typing Mizuki and help me work out the plot!**

 **Ameko: I dont know what that word means!**

 **Mizu: Just shut up and help me out!**

 **Ameko: Ok, so Mizuki is Eren's big sister so that means shes older then 9 years old if were following canon**

 **Mizu: But we can't follow canon if we're to make this shit work out!**

 **Ameko: Fine, when Eren saved Mikasa he was 9 years old.** _(Mizu writes down in notebook as Ameko talks)_ **Then the titans kill his mom at 11, then he joins the military when he is 12**

 **Mizu: 12! WTF! That makes no scene!**

 **Ameko: Thats what every source in the internet says!**

 **Mizu: Ok fine assuming that he is 12 when he join the military we might need to up his age as well**

 **Ameko: Why?**

 **Mizu: Because Mizuki needs to be older then Eren but the max is like 2 years so she can still fit in with cadets of #104**

 **Ameko: But why is it so difficult?**

 **Mizu: BECAUSE THIS IS LEVIxOC DAMN IT AND I'M NOT MAKING LEVI A PEDOPHILE THAT'S WEIRD!**

 **Ameko: So how deep can the age gap be?**

 **Mizu: How about two years max?**

 **Ameko: But if we do then that means Mizuki would be some where like in her twenties!  
**

 **Mizu: Hear me out! type in 'What is Levi's age?'**

 **Ameko: O.o**

 **Mizu: What is it Ameko?**

 **Ameko: Its never been confirmed...**

 **Mizu: SCORE! Author powers + No canon sources = AN IDEA**

 **Ameko: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR IDEA!**

 **Mizu: We need to shorten Levi's age!**

 **Ameko: Ok so what age should he be?**

 **Mizu: Two or three years older then Mizuki!**

 **Ameko: But what is Mizuki's age!?**

 **Mizu: one or two years older then Eren**

 **Ameko: WHAT IS EREN'S AGE THEN?!**

 **Mizu:** **Probably 10 years old**

 **Ameko: So Mizuki is 12? And Levi is 15?**

 **Mizu: Maybe, lets just clear up the details first-**

 **Ameko: PROBLEM!**

 **Mizu: WHAT IS IT!?**

 **Ameko: It says that the range of ages is only a one year gap for squad #104**

 **Mizu: DAMN IT**

 **Ameko: So the age gap will need to be 4 years with Mizuki and Levi?**

 **Mizu: No, we just need to make Levi one year younger  
**

 **Ameko: But how many years does Mizuki stay in the underground?**

 **Mizu: About until FOWM**

 **Ameko: FOWM?**

 **Mizu: Fall Of Wall Maria**

 **Ameko: ooohhhhh Wait what age is Eren and Mizuki when.. FOWM happens?**

 **Mizu: Well Eren would be 11 and Mizuki would be 12**

 **Mizu: Then the last bits are, what age is Eren when he joins the military?**

 **Ameko: OOH! OH! -hand raised in the air-**

 **Mizu: Hmm, yes Ameko?**

 **Ameko: How about Eren joins the military when hes 13 instead of 12**

 **Mizu: Very good Ameko! Have a gold star!**

 **Ameko: YAAAY!**

 **Mizu: Eren joins the military at the age of 13 and at this time Mizuki is now 14**

 **Ameko: Levi?**

 **Mizu: Levi needs to be about...14 years old once Mizuki comes into the underground so when she joins the military Levi is now 17**

 **Ameko: And the final age gap! When Mizuki and Eren graduate the military!**

 **Mizu: In canon they train for three years so Mizuki is now 17, Eren is now 16, and Levi is now 20!**

 **Ameko: HANG ON!**

 **Mizu: WHAT IS IT**

 **Ameko:** **That means the military is all one year younger then Mizuki**

 **Mizu: Lets just switch up the ages then!**

 **Ameko: BRIIILIANT!**

 **Mizu: FINALLY! {Finished ages}**

* * *

"Huh, well that was weird" I commented after I fazed out for a bit.

"You never answered my question, how old are you?" Isabel asked.

"I'm 11 years old"

"Thaaaats still a kid" She grinned.

"Fine then, how old are you?"

"Well I'm 13, but Farlan and Levi are both 14" Really?

"Woah..." I was surprised.

"What?" She smirked. Hey that's my smirk!

"It's just, you seem alot older then that, like 18 or something and now I find out I only have a three year age gap with Levi and Far"

"Yeah but don't think were getting any taller, maybe it's an underground thing"

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Once Levi saw me clean the main room he told me to do it again only once. An Improvement. At the end of the day when we were done we had pretty good meal. When the three left on their 3DMG I thought back to talking with Isabel. If I'm really just a kid then I'll never be able to get stronger to learn the 3DMG.

I walked over to the training room and tried my best to take Farlan's advice. Contrary to popular belief, throwing punches and kicks at nothing but an invisible enemy was difficult. How do the other three do it?

I felt like I was learning something but very little. What should I do?

As if on que I heard someone enter the room.

I turned around to see Levi come into the room, probably to practice.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To train I guess" I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Alright"

I threw a few more punches at my imaginary enemy before Levi stepped in.

"You're not doing it right, bring your fists here then keep moving your feat. If this was real then you'd be dead by now" He took my had and held it to a direct point. I smirked and tried moving my feat as instructed. It...worked.

All throughout the whole night It went on like this. I tried fighting, Levi gave me tips, then I do it again. Eventually after the 5th tip he stepped in as the imaginary enemy. I learned some advanced blocks and punches but when I really got the hang of is a style Levi tought me. It was the style of fighting that he used. As everyone knows, Levi is short. No way around it. But he still manages to be one of the best fighters in the underground for his method. It revolves around throwing large blows repeatedly.

I estimated the time was around midnight when Levi decided to stop.

"I can't say I'm not impressed, An eleven year old like you is learning quicker then most others far older" He ruffled my hair before heading to his room.

Just as I was about to go to my own bed I thought of Levi and his teachings. What made him change his mind about training me?

And more importantly...

What made me?

 _~~~End of Chapter 4~~~_

 _I hope you enjoyed! That was basically the first minor LevixMizuki moment. The reason It will be really hard to get them together Is because of Levi being...well Levi. Its gonna take some read author skills to get them together BUT I CAN DO THIS :D!_

 _Sorry for the weird part in the middle but I feel like It needed to be explained. Ages are now finally sorted out! |Eren: 10|Mizuki: 11|Levi: 14|_

 _Please Review!_


	5. Happy Birthday To Me

**Chapter 5! :D  
**

 **Mizu: I once again say that I don't own attack on titan and I only own Mizuki**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS!**

chloeX15: I TOLD YOU! WHAT DUMBASS DECIDED TO REPLACE THE MOST LOVED CHARACTER IN THE SHOW!? UGGGG!

 **Mizu: Only one? *cri cri***

 **Ameko: REVIEW OR I SHALL (AOT abridged quote) 'KILL YOU AND GARGLE ON YOUR BLOOD, BUT NOT BEFORE I TEACH YOU HOW TO SPEAK SO YOU CAN BEG FOR MERCY, BEFORE I KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY'**

 **Mizu: With that pleasant thought you may now enjoy the chapter c:**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

A Year. A whole year I had been living under the ground.

And what a year it's been.

After about a month of training with Levi he finally decided to let me use the 3DMG. It wasn't as glamourous as it sounds, believe me. The first time I tried staying upright I ended up crashing my head into the ground. A few tries later I managed to stay straight for about five minutes before failing. Each day I got better at it, assembling my gear, staying upright, and firing the piston.

The weirdest thing that happened however was how to year changed me.

I usually never smiled because there wasn't anything worth smiling about in my opinion. But the first time I managed to strike a blow on Levi made me grin for the rest of the night. Granted, two seconds later he knocked me on my back.

Even though I'm still unemotional I find that I can now be a bit more comfortable with the people I trust.

When I got skilled enough from the extra 3DMG training Isabel gave me I was dubbed fit enough to go on a job with them. It was almost laughably easy. We used the gear to get into a area storing a few crates of food. Levi crashed down the boxes and we swiped a few packages of edible items. I claimed a loaf of bread and two apples during that raid.

The military police tried following us but it was clear they had never been to one of our training sessions. Once I came across a dead end with two MPs on my tail. I used the gear to scale the wall and did a backflip into a hole in the next building.

I can't deny that I felt so badass!

Now whenever I walked near a busy street a few people would look at me with fear in their eyes. And pardon me for being sadistic but I liked it.

The only problem was that a week ago I was talking to Levi in public and he just ruffled my hair in an affectionate way. It felt great for some reason, seeing signs that the monotone Levi actually liked me.

But it was more of a curse then a blessing.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I was walking with Isabel and Levi to the black market. Two days ago we found some rare valuables that some idiots might enjoy. The streets were as bleak as ever with the occasional sights of people in pain or dead._

 _I believe that my innocent child approach of 'I wanna help everyone! We can't just leave them there!' died the week I arrived at this shithole. Oh well._

 _My birthday was coming up the next night where I would turn 12. Unlike most kids (who are living on the surface mind you) ask for a cake and presents on their birthday all I wanted was for Levi to show me how to pull off a 3D manuver gear flip in a tight space_

 _They didn't listen. Levi promised to show me the trick on the night of my birthday but still said that he was getting me a present. It better be something worth the money..._

 _While the others were inside the building I was asked to wait outside because they were trading for my birthday present in there. Some people who went into the building gave me worried glances, getting that I was the girl in the '3DMG gang'_

 _When I didn't expect was some of those people taking advantage of that fact._

 _As soon as I caught a glimpse of Isabel's messy red hair exiting the black market a blade went around my throat. Shit._

 _Levi and Isabel reacted quickly to my situation but were unable to attack. Damn it!_

 _He led me into a dark alleyway with Levi and Isabel in hot pursuit._

 _"Give me all you have and don't give me no bullshit, I know you guys are the bandits everybodys talkin about"_

 _As soon as he finished the word 'about' I lifted my foot and crushed it as hard as I could onto the man's foot. He howled in pain and let go, before leaving a descent cut on the right of my neck._

 _We kicked the thief a few times before spitting in his face and leaving. Blood trickled down my neck so we rushed back to the place quickly._

 _Pain was etching into my skin as the purified water ran over my wound. Isabel was helping me out because well... I had my sleeve down so in case anything showed it would NOT be showed to Farlan or Levi._

 _I instructed Isabel what to do for the cut because being my father's daughter I was taught how to deal with these sort of things. One time we got enough money for a good meal when a guy with a sliced knee came asking for help._

 _I examined the cut from the side of my vision to see if it needed stitching. Thank god it didn't._

 _Bandages I picked up a while ago were wrapped around my neck to stop the bleeding and all it left was a little mark. Feint, but noticeable if pointed out._

 _What an awesome day before my birthday. (note the sarcasm)_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Today was a bit more peaceful then yesterday. Thankfully the person who attacked me ended up with a broken arm from Levi so I should be fine for a while. As compensation for my neck cut I was taken off of jobs until It healed so it wouldn't open up again. But my neck was the least of my worries.

I was thinking about later tonight.

Sure I wasn't going to be taught that new move until it healed as well but I was curious to see what they got me.

When the door creaked open and Farlan entered through the door I nearly jumped out of my seat. Isabel followed with an exited look on her face, she must be proud of the preset she got. Levi wore his normal expression but I could see something indistinguishable in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Mizuki!" Isabel glomped me, carefully avoiding my cut.

"I hope you like the present we got you" Farlan took something out of his pocket but hid it from view.

"Now close your eyes!" Isabel took the item from Farlan's hand and sat in front of me on the table. Farlan and Levi sat beside me on the sides.

Obediently I closed my eyes and prepared for the surprise. Dammit I hate surprises...

"Ta-da!" I opened my violet orbs to witness something the melted my heart.

It was a necklace. It had a medium sized chain that was lifted by two sides into the air. The pendant was a wing, not a scout regiment symbol Eren and I gaped at when we were little but it was a single wing. Silver and styled outward as if in flight. I let my mask fall and took the necklace cautiously.

"T-this is amazing guys...where did you get this?" My fingertips slid over the detailed design of feathers, imagining them to be real and soft.

"At the black market, where else?" Farlan put his arm around my shoulder.

I fumbled with the metal clasps, attempting to open it with my fingers but failing miserably. A hand reached towards mine, taking the necklace from my own. I turned to see Levi open the clasp easily and moving his hands toward my neck. I gazed into his onyx eyes as he lift the chain around my neck and fixing it in the back. When the metal fell against my black shirt a warm essence radiated my body.

"Thank you so much, this really means alot to me" I smiled, once more letting my mask fall, showing my real emotions to the world.

"Now time for the tradition" Farlan cleared his throat and gestured to the other two. Don't tell me...

"Happy Birthday to you!" A wad of feelings stuck in my mouth as the familiar lyrics played out.

"Happy Birthday to you"

"Happy Birthday dear Mizuki"

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone, even Levi, started clapping in my honor.

Unknown to me a single tear slip down my cheek. But it was the tear that was neither of sadness nor happiness but both.

Happy for the signs that they picked up how I missed seeing the birds fly above my head, when they got me the necklace it made me realize they were willing to spend so much money on something that really mattered to me. I love these guys so much.

But sad from the actions as well. Sad because back home Dad was always gone on my birthday, not that I was complaining, and when it was dinner time Eren always sang happy birthday the first second we declared we were done with dinner. I miss him...

I stood up and pull everyone into a hug. They all embraced it, knowing how I felt. Oh god I miss Eren but I will miss them too.

For the remaining hour of the day we sat in that room talking about what we were going to do once we got back to the surface. Isabel, Farlan, and Levi all wanted to get a citizenship and settle down somewhere but after my stories of the sea and the world they began to reconsider it.

The first thing I'm doing once I get out is seeing my brother Eren. I can only imagine what his face will look like when his "long lost" sister returns. Mikasa will definitively be with them. After her parents were killed I know my dad enough that he would have taken her in. I can only hope that Eren gets along with her. He can be a bit of a hot-head sometimes.

Meaning that he could blame her for my absence. Oh god please don't tell me Eren blames her.

No, Eren knows better then that. Even though we are only one year apart in age he still acts a bit childish. But he knew me more then anyone else so he must now what I would have wanted...right?

I wonder if he will stop picking fights now that I'm gone. He always used to rush into a fight no matter the enemy. It was always a bit amusing. Especially one time he got a black eye from Armin's bullies. He just stumbled around for a few days bumping into things. Like he was drunk or something.

When the day ended and we all went to bed I couldn't stop dreaming about it. Dreaming about Eren.

Dreaming about the titans.

 _~~~End of Chapter 5~~~_

 _I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!  
_

 _The internet went out yesterday and I couldn't get the computer to work so I couldn't type! IM SO SORRY! (- good song btw)_

 _Please remember to review these chapters! They really make me feel nice and happy! REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP FANFICTIONS COMING!_

 _Fun Fact: I came up with the birthday scene where they all sing happy birthday to Mizuki from something called 'Welcome to the Phantomhives' It is an extra episode of black butler 2 and its actually good! It was so hilarious for them acting like the watcher was in the story xD_


	6. A Job For Freedom

**Chapter 6!**

 **Ameko: Sorry this took a bit to upload! Were working on our new death note story so if you like death note go check it out!**

 **Mizu: We don't own attack on titan, we only own Mizuki!**

 **Ameko: Reviuuw?**

chloeX15: ok good c: Also I WILL TAKE THAT IDEA! It will have to come later in the story, like when she joins the scouts and its the Levi cleaning episode BUT I WILL DO THAT IDEA Its a good one :)

Otaku-Jewel: No problem! I love writing the nice parts of this story too! But sadly things are bout to get a bit more dark...

lilnightmare17: Thanks! And when I was talking about the 104# cadets I was talking about Mizuki joining the cadets, not levi, farlan, or isabel. Yes you are right

 **Mizu: Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE Review! Ill die if I don't get any...**

* * *

 ** _Previously on A Choice With One Regret:_**

 _When the day ended and we all went to bed I couldn't stop dreaming about it. Dreaming about Eren._

 _Dreaming about the titans._

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

In this dream I was chained to a post, on a rooftop building. 3DMG was on my sides with full gas. Across from me was Armin on his knees and tears in his eyes. He muttered something I couldn't understand before a titan appeared. It had a long grey beard and a glazed expression of bloodlust. It reached out a massive hand a grabbed armin's jacket. He picked him and and opened it's mouth. I started tugging on the chains to help, I fired a piston at the titan but it didn't even notice.

Then Armin fell down into the titan's mouth.

I let out a scream of loss before taking in my surroundings. There were fires and smoke in some spots but what got my attention was a large smear of blood on the next building.

It was Eren.

I yanked on the chains, desperate to get to my brother but It was no use. Although just as I heard Armin scream my little brother's name Eren stood up on one foot. He launched the 3DMG to the titan and went into it's mouth. What was he thinking?

But then a blonde bob of hair came into view. Armin was safe. But I could see Eren still stuck inside the mouth talking. Stop talk and get out of there! He reached out his hand and once Armin came to his sences the jaw snapped shut. Eren's left arm fell to the ground.

The chains held me securely in place as I screamed bloody murder. I viciously attacked the chains, animalisticly trying to free myself but it was gone.

Eren was gone...

I felt the vision go dark but I still forced myself to save Eren even though there were no more chains. I kicked and clawed at the wall until I felt two strong hands taking my wrists to stop my movement. I cautiously opened my eyes to see Levi with his face split in half between annoyance and worry.

"I-Im sorry Levi..." I stuttered. The gory images still flashing through my mind.

He sighed "It's ok, just remember that none of it is real" _(I'm so mean xD)_

"Ok...I mean...It looked so realistic"

"What was it about?" I looked at him with curiosity. Levi usually never showed any signs of compassion so maybe this was a first time thing?

"My brother...he was eaten by a titan...I couldn't do anything..." I held my head in my arms trying to comfort myself before I felt a warm hand on my knee. It was Levi.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with those eyes of his. Some think of his eyes as black and soulless, cold and unfeeling.

They're right.

But sometimes they show other things...his bravery, skill, and care for me, Isabel, and Farlan reflects in those eyes of his. I was lost in them. My breathing slowed to a normal pace and the lingering tears in my eyes dried. It was like his presence alone was enough for me to get a hold of myself.

For a while we just sat there like that, unsure of what to do or say next. Thinking back to my dream I wondered if it really could happen. Could my brother really be killed? No, no I can't let that happen. I may not be as strong as Levi or as smart as Armin or as brave as Eren but I would die before any of those closest to me left.

"Levi? Can you promise me something?" I sounded like a small child.

He nodded, "Promise me that you won't die, promise me you will try to keep Isabel and Farlan alive"

"I can't promise that Mizuki. But I can promise that I will always try" He lift his hand from my knee and stood up to leave.

"Goodnight Levi, thank you for helping me calm down"

"Yeah, goodnight Mizuki" And with that he closed the door and went back to his room.

* * *

After that experience I ended up loosing my recurring nightmares. Now I'm dreaming about weird random things, the normal dreams. My cut seemed to fade away from existence in a week's time so later that evening Levi tought me the move he was going to show me.

(The move is the one Levi uses to escape the survey corps in the OVA)

It made me feel like an expert. True I was honestly advanced, being taught by Levi and all but I think that if soldiers are all as skilled as the Military Police then we are royally fucked if the titans break the wall.

But one day I was proven wrong.

We just finished a raid and were walking back 'home' when we were stopped by a rich guy in robes.

Isabel spoke up first like always "Whats the deal old man? You want something?"

"I've come for a job request" Was this guy serious?

"Didn't you get the wrong house? This is not a handyman shop" Farlan almost took the words out of my mouth.

"I promise you a reward"

"Go home!" Levi ordered. I can't blame him, working with nobles is an easy way to get caught.

"I've already paid the deposit though" We stopped in the stairway. What was this noble talking about?

"You're kidding right? This is the first time we've seen you" Farlan countered.

"Thats true. But you should already know...about him" He turned to his carriage, a man was being carried into the sleek looking car. Oh shit...

"Jan!" I called.

"His leg is already at his limit. He needs to get treatment at a hospital on the surface. Isn't that right? Levi-kun?" I knew about the legs. Strange as it may sound, the longer you stay underground your legs start to go ill. You need sunlight to help them regain strength.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Farlan questioned.

"I told you didn't I? It's a deposit for the job. You'll listen to details now right?" Damn it...

"Fine then" Levi conceded.

* * *

We were walking up the stairway to above ground. The old man paid our way up but It really didn't mean much, without a citizenship we would be back down to the surface in a heartbeat.

Eventually once we got a bit farther up I could see an opening of blue-ish glow. Holy shit the sky! It had been so long sense I was exposed to such light that I had to shield my eyes from the glare.

When we stepped into the last staircase we saw a large carriage with golden decorations blocking full view of the heavenly sight.

A man from inside the carriage spoke in a low voice, almost hard to hear "Are these the guys?"

"Yes, I've heard they're excellent" Ok answers please!

"Who the hell are you?" Levi asked.

"It's understandable that you're wary of me. But you'll learn it's ok to trust me" No way dude, there are very few people we trust other then the group.

"How could we?" I yelled up to the man.

"The fact that I'm here says everything. I'm at great risk just being here" Oh poor poor little rich guy "Have you received the deposit already?"

"I don't know how things work on top. But in our world it's called taking a hostage" Levi snapped.

"That's just a contingency plan we laid in place. When you have successfully completed the job, you won't only be getting a large sum of money..."

"But also, citizenship on the surface" I gasped. I could go back home...

"What do you want?" Levi was tense, he definitively knew the weight of what he promised us.

"The Survey Corps will likely come after you. Be sure to put up a little resistance" The survey corps? Why would they want us?

"There are two things i'll have you do for me...First, you'll obtain a certain document which is in the possession of Erwin Smith" I remembered that name vaguely, he was in the front of the group when they set out on missions.

"And secondly, to kill the Survey Corps' squad leader Erwin Smith. Those are your jobs" We were going to assassinate someone? Sure I was forced to kill a guy who tried to kill me on more then one occasion but that was technically in self-defense.

We nodded and Levi told us it was time to go back down. But we were stopped once more by the man's voice.

"I'll tell you this one thing...Regardless of whether you accept this job or not, the target will still make contact. In other words, you can't remain unrelated in this matter"

* * *

I heard the satisfying _click_ of the maneuver gear when I strapped it onto my body. The gas was full and the gear was functional. I grabbed the knife I carried with me in case of emergency and slid it into place. I was wearing my normal attire of a black t-shirt with a grey vest. My necklace dangled on the chain, giving me a look at the detailed wing.

Farlan checked to make sure nothing was missed before giving the confirmation "Levi, everything's ready"

I opened the door and we all walked out of the room. The worn out walls and floors of the ever present as we all walked faster then normal to catch up with Levi.

"We've got confirmation on Jan. hes in a first rate hospital" At least he was safe. Jan was always desperate to keep his humanity even in these circumstances so I fully respect that man.

"The identity of that man is also confirmed. This job is the real thing!" Farlan added.

"We gonna do it Levi?" I asked. he just looked dead ahead at the route we take.

"Bro?" Isabel voiced from my right.

"Carry on as normal. But if, they appear just like he said they would...We'll start the job" he finished just as we jumped the wall.

 _~End of Chapter 6~_

 _I'm glad I got this far! We're getting to the exiting parts so get exited! I found out that Shiganshina falls about a week after Levi joins survey corps...who knew?_

 _I have a question for all of you! What do you like better? LevixMikasa or LevixPetra? I'm curious to see! And if you don't ship either then just don't answer I suppose_

 _Fun Fact: Did you know that Isabel acts almost exactly like Eren? Even Levi says that Eren reminded him of someone. **#TheoriesIntensifies**_

 _Please Review! Please answer my question!_


	7. This Is It?

**Chapter 7 Everybody! YAY!**

 **Ameko: We're working on this chapter literally right after we submitted chapter 6 so yeah...**

 **Mizu: No new reviews just yet, hehe**

 **Ameko: We don't own Attack On Titan, we only own Mizuki**

 **Mizu: Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I was flying with the 3DMG to the target at hand. This time it was a shipping job being done by some people we raided a while ago. Levi was on my right side and Isabel was on my left. We had a good formation going, perfectly prepared in case the survey corps showed up like the man said they would.

"Look!" Farlan gestured to a large stack of boxes surrounded by a few workers. We launched the piston around the corner to crash into the crates. I braced for impact as the wooden planks contacted my foot. The packages went spiraling everywhere, one of the men even scooped up one of the food items and ran off.

"There they are! Someone call the Military Police!" One man shouted as we flew away. I did a small flip before catching up with Isabel. She was smiling like always and let out a happy cry.

"Yahoo!" She zoomed up to me and I smiled back at her, the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Farlan called up from the left side "Levi! They're here! The pursuers!"

I looked behind me to indeed see some people with 3DMG chasing us. Some had the classic uniform on but a few in the back were wearing green cloaks.

"Huh, The Military Police again? Haven't learned their lesson, have they?" Isabel arrogantly smiled.

"Hey, Levi-bro! What I just said was a cool line right?" I smirked.

"Are you an idiot?" Levi responded without looking back.

"Yes! A proud one!" I replied back to him.

Levi did a twist with his gear, cutting off two MPs at the front but the back ones in clocks still remained. He cut them off at a wall once again but they weren't even fazed. What?

"Those movements...They're not the Military Police!" Farlan shouted.

"Yeah...no mistake, It's them. The wings of freedom crest, It's the survey corps" Levi confirmed.

They four behind us took a similar position to ours "Heh. As people who battle the titans, they're as different as expected" Farlan came closer to Isabel when talking.

"You guys know right?" Levi checked.

"Of course!" Isabel called off.

"Time to test these skills!" I flew over to the side.

"It's the job right?" Farlan asked.

Isabel and Farlan flew to opposite sides of the street while I kept tail with Levi. Once my chance came up he nodded to me.

I released the piston and fired again at a building diagonal to Levi. It was a warehouse long abandoned with plenty of openings. I heard one of the soldiers come after me as I did a twist through a narrow hole. The soldier had no choice but to take the ceiling hole, giving me a bigger head start. Who said bigger was always better?

The gear latched itself to the wall next to me where I Did a dodge from the soldiers attack. Unfortunately I didn't see his hand until it was too late. He took the wire connecting to the gear, making me fall to the pavement.

My knife was securely kept hidden until I flipped up to face my challenger. He cut away with his long sword while I made sure to dodge. The blade narrowly missed my arm but it gave me the time I needed. My knife lashed out at the soldier's neck but he avoided it while coming off with a gash on his cheek. Blood tickled down the side.

He used the blade pressed against my knife until I kicked my foot out from under him. he fell to the ground with a smack.

I thought I would be able to claim victory until he grabbed his sword and pressed it to my neck.

Fuck.

* * *

I was shoved on the ground next to Levi. My hands were uncomfortably bound with rough metal. My head was down and I swore not to say anything.

To the survey corps these were damn obvious signs that we were caught.

But for us, we knew that this was all going to plan.

"I'll ask you a few questions" Erwin Smith held up our 3DMG

"Where did you get this?" I actually didn't know...I never had to ask.

"You guys are skilled with 3D Maneuver Gear" Well gee thanks.

"Who taught you all that?" Well _I_ was taught by Levi.

He walked before Levi, "You're their leader right? Were you trained in the military?"

When Levi didn't respond the man behind us who fought me, grabbed Levi's hair and shoved his face downward into the dirty puddle. Keyword _dirty_.

Levi moved his head to keep himself from drowning, not stopping the outrage in Isabel and I's voice.

"Ill ask one more time, Where did you learn to use 3D Maneuver Gear?" More silence,

"Not from anyone! We learnt it by ourselfs!" Unknowing of what could happen to Levi, Farlan spoke up from my left.

"Self-taught you say? I don't buy it" I feel my pity for this guy who we're going to kill grow smaller and smaller.

Farlan continued, "It's just so we're able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place! People who are always in the sunlight like you guys won't understand!"

"Thats enough! let Bro go!" Isabel angrily ordered.

"Don't be cocky just because you're the commander!" I yelled with the others.

Erwin's gaze snapped to me, "How did you know I was the commander?" Oh...shit.

"B-Because I was from the surface! I saw you before you left on expeditions!" Sometimes I'm proud at how I can cover something up so smoothly.

"Then why are you here?" I took followed Levi's example and held my silence.

I felt a boot hit my side and I coughed out in pain. The guy who fought me and shoved Levi was responsible.

"Thats enough" Erwin ordered. Comforting to see that only when someone kicks a 12 year-old that is 'enough'

He looked away from me for the time being and shifted back over to Levi. he knelt down to be at Levi's crouched level of sight.

"My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is?"

After a moment's hesitation Levi replied with venom in his tone "Levi"

"Levi...Why don't we make a deal?" So the old man was right.

"A deal?"

"I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength. Join the survey corps" Even if we didn't have the job I would have accepted his offer then kill him at the earliest opportunity.

"And if I refuse?"

"The Military Police will have you. Considering all of your crimes, you and your friends won't be treated very nicely. Choose whichever you prefer"

"Fine" Levi spit the remaining water out of his mouth, "I'll join the survey corps"

* * *

"Now may I have the rest of your names?" Erwin asked as we sat inside one of the carriages, driving to the surface.

"Isabel Magnolia"

"Farlan Church"

"Mizuki Jaeger" He looked at me once more.

"Jaeger? As in Grisha Jaeger?" Erwin knows my father? I knew he was a good doctor but I didn't think he was famous or something.

"Yeah so what?" I muttered.

"I heard of Dr. Jaeger having a son but not a daughter" And here it comes..

"I was taken by some human traffickers around a year ago" He narrowed his eyes at me.

After a moment of silence he turned back to me "Is there any way you can prove to be his daughter?"

"The only way I can think of is if I see him in Shiganshina myself" Erwin ordered something to the driver. Oh god please don't tell me...

"After we arrive at the Headquarters you may be transported to Shiganshina district seeing as you are too young to join the survey corps or even cadet training"

My eyes widened at his offer. I could go home? But what about the job? I fixed my sight on everyone else. Isabel was sitting next to me on my right and Levi sat next to her. They both nodded in approval.

Levi wore the same expression he always wears but this time he actually nodded with them.

I was going home...

* * *

We arrived at a place that looks fresh out of a fairy tail. It was a large castle with classic grey stone walls and blue rooftops.

I followed the three out of the carriage to say my goodbyes. Oh god why am I saying goodbye?

Isabel first gave my a hug that nearly crushed my ribs before giving me a light kiss on my forehead. I'm going to miss her so much, the way she always made light of even the worst situation but still managed to be strong. If it wasn't for Isabel I would be dead by now, or worse.

Farlan also gave me a hug but it was more friendly and less desperate then Isabel's. I was going to miss his kindness. He was like the big brother I never had, always there for support if things for rough but he was still always offering to help me with training.

Then I turned to Levi. He displayed no emotion like always but he just put his hand on my shoulder before walking back. No way, If this is going to be the last time I see them for a while I'm gonna make it count.

I ran up to Levi and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Isabel starting laughing immediately at Levi's confused expression. Slowly he also put his arms around me in a goodbye.

It was so hard to let go.

But just as I was about to he pulled me in closed and whispered something in my ear.

 _"Stay alive"_

He released me and I nodded back to him.

"Bye guys! I'm going to see you again but try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone!" I waved to them as I boarded the carriage.

"Say hi to your brother for me!" Isabel shouted as the driver took off to Shiganshina.

I leaned outside as long as I could while waving to them. Soon they were just specks in the distance, overlapped by the green forest trees.

My head rested on the seat. I didn't have any belongings to take with me here so I had from the underground was a bag full of clothes that Isabel helped me pack. But of course I still had my necklace. It was the real treasure of the dark hell I had to go through.

Now that they were in the survey corps I wondered how they would pull off the job? How long would it take?

Eren would want to know everything that happened while I was gone of course but I don't think I can tell them everything. I most certainly can't say the names of who took me in because then if something went wrong on the job Levi wouldn't want be to go down with them.

But I will tell them that I was saved, I was taken in my three kind people, I was trained by the strongest clean freak inside the walls, and that I missed them.

I remember that before I was taken, Eren and I always talked about joining the scout regiment to make a difference and go outside the walls but now...I'm not so sure I want to. But if Eren still wants to join then I guess I need to go as well to protect him.

My short ebony hair slowly came into contact with the carriage side. My eyelids felt a bit heavy from staying up last night thinking about the job. It never occured to e that I wouldn't be doing it with them.

I guess that means I need to put extra effort in to find them again.

 _~End of Chapter 7~_


	8. Morbid Fascination

**Ameko/Mizu: Chapter 8!**

 **Mizu: Wait why is your name first?**

 **Ameko: Dunno, Anyways here is the 8th chapter where we officially go into the DARK SIDE! *cough*nekozawa*cough***

 **Mizu: Remember that we're getting a new death note fic up tomorrow go see it if ya like death note**

 **Ameko: weiver?**

chloeX15: yes, I thought it was very cute... Even Levi has a heart!

lilnightmare17: I'm trying! :D

 **Mizu: We don't own AOT , if we did we would steal the 3DMG and be the most badass fkers in town**

 **Ameko: Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I was standing in the streets of Shiganshina, people all around me were gawking at one clear image. Even though we were one thousand feet below the wall we could all see the same gruesome figure.

The giant in the sky.

Smoke rose from it's skinless body like a bonfire. The eyes were pools of black with a single white dot to mark the center. It was tall enough to match the height of wall Maria. And it looked like it was out to get us.

These walls were cages.

Humanity were cattle.

* * *

I jolted awake to the sight of the driver tapping my shoulder to wake me up. I apologized for falling asleep and got my bag. Oh god I was having those dreams again...I thought I stopped having those a while ago? This better not be a permanent thing.

When I stepped outside the carriage I took in the scenery, it was absolutely gorgeous. Not to the next person you find but to me it was beautiful because it was my home.

I wonder if I remember the way home?

No. The answer is no.

The dusty tan streets were soft under foot, making it weird walking across something other then wood or stone. A few people passed by and gave me worried looks, like they were concerned for a girl to be walking alone like this.

I almost laughed at the idiocy of it.

The walk was long and tiresome and I still had no idea where I was. But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bells. Bells? What did they mean... Oh shit! I took off running in the direction like a bullet. I just remembered what the Bells meant. The scout regiment.

There was a large crowd gathered down the road where I saw the green-cloaked soldiers arriving. But what I saw shocked me. Men were covered in bandages, arms cast in slings, one man even had to ride on the cart they brought because he was so damaged.

While an old woman was talking about her son who I imagine to be dead I was scanning the ranks for a sign of Levi, Isabel or Farlan. I didn't see them. Oh god were they all killed? No that's impossible, Levi is the strongest person I know and he promised to try and keep them alive.

I caught the eye of Commander Erwin and he only nodded affirmatively. Oh god they were safe...of course they were damn it! They just got into the survey corps you think they would let them go on an expedition?

Just as the scouts were trotting away I saw someone that made me gasp. Standing on top of a few boxes was the person I had been looking for.

It was Eren.

My heart plummeted to my stomach as Eren took a stick from the pack he was wearing and shoved it at a man who I guessed were talking bad about the scouts. Before he could get hurt in retaliation a girl with black hair and a red scarf pulled him aside. Was that...Mikasa?

I jogged over to where I saw them to see they dissapeared. Damn it no! I can't lose them! Eventually I heard a bit of noise from the alleyway. Inside was Mikasa talking to Eren sprawled across a mound of branches and wood.

"Eren! Mikasa!" I shouted at the two.

They both turned to face me with faces of utter disbelief.

"M-Mizuki? Is that really you?" Eren stood up from the pile and stared at me with his colorful eyes.

"Yeah it's me! Oh god Eren!" I leaped up and brought him into a hug. I couldn't help myself, it had been so long...

"You're alive? We all thought you were dead! We had a funeral!" Huh, well looks like I'm dead in the eyes of the law. Go figure.

"It doesn't matter Eren, I've missed you so much" I tightened my grip on him.

"Mi..zu...ki...can't..breathe!" Eren choked out, I quickly let go.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot about my own strength" Remembering the time I woke up to find muscles adorning my body.

"I'll answer all your questions when we get home alright?"

* * *

I was barely able to fend off his questions on the walk to the house. He basically ignored my deal about me tell him about the underground at home so I just had to muffle his sounds for my comfort.

When we arrived at the house I nearly cried out in joy. The room I shared with Eren was inside and it housed some of my favorite memories...

The moment we got to the door my idiotic little brother flung it open and ran inside, one or two pieces of firewood fell out of the pack.

"Mom! Dad! Look who found us!" Eren pointed to the door-frame where I stiffly stood unsure of what to do.

"Mizuki...It can't be" Mom trailed off with wide eyes.

"H-hi guys" Come ON I don't see my parents in over a year and _this_ is my reaction?

Dad just stood there as if he saw a ghost but Mom immediately flung into my arms and started crying. I never really understood crying. Sure I got sadness and why you react when you're sad but crying doesn't really do anything but make yourself weak.

I think my morbid unemotional side is showing...

* * *

We were all sitting at the dining table but everyone, even Mikasa, was eager to hear how I survived so long. Time for the biggest truth bend of all time...

"Well I'll start from the beginning...Once I was kidnapped I ended up in the underground streets. They were selling me at an auction for my looks and I was seriously terrified. But then one girl came and started betting against some old noble. When the girl won she told me she saved me from that kind of torture" I began the story.

"Wait what was this girl's name?" Hey dad! Ever heard of hold all questions till the end?

"Her name was Isabel" OK looks like I need to tell them more of the truth.

"When she saved me she introduced me to her two gang friends. Their names were Farlan and...well I don't want to talk about the third ok?" I can't let them know about Levi. If they do then they might find out I had worked with the gang who killed Commander Erwin.

"They tought me how to fight and survive, I loved my life there but I still missed all of you" And here it comes...

"Where are they now?" Fuck you Eren, Ok think think THINK!

"They're on the surface in one of the regiments, they were recruited by one of them but they didn't tell me which" Shoo, I applaud myself to the highest degree.

We were silent for a bit before Mikasa spoke up from the chair next to me.

"Speaking of the regiments, Eren's thinking about joining the scouts" Mom, who was currently washing a plate, gasped in shock. And I who was currently taking a sip of cool water gagged on it. What? Oh fuck this isn't good, he can't know about me and the survey corps!

"Way to keep a secret, mouth!" Eren commented.

"Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant young man! No son of mine is going to be fodder do I make myself absolutely clear?" Well It's gonna happen eventually.

I interrupted Eren's fight why my own voice, "Good of a time as any I guess, I'm going to join too"

Mom spurred around to look at my unflinching gaze "Not you too! You finally came back from hell and you're not going back into it again!"

"Well too bad, I've already made up my mind. I need to go" I shrugged.

"It's a nightmare you two. The outside, you have no idea" Ok I take serious offence to that dad.

"You have no right to say that to me. Maybe Eren but you have no idea what shit I've gone through!" I fingered the knife I kept with me from underground, safely hidden in my jeans.

"Mizuki is right dad, there isn't anything inside the walls above or below, future lies outside the walls! If we can't accept that fact then this nightmare is never gonna end!" Eren yelled.

Dad stood up from his chair and walked over to the door. "Excuse me, I'll be late for the fare"

"Darling wait! Scold them for heaven's sake!" Mom followed him to the door.

"Scold them? Dear please. Mere words will not hold their curiosity"

"Eren. Behave while I'm gone and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar" He held up a key that caught the sun's reflection.

Eren perked up immediately, "Yes sir you got it!" The basement? What is he talking about?

* * *

"Have a good trip!" Eren waved after Dad who was traveling to the client in the inner walls

After a moment of silence my mother's low command was heard "I meant what I said. The whole idea is just irresponsible"

"Huh? Irresponsible? So it's more mature to settle for living in fear behind some stupid wall your whole pointless life!?" Eren tore off in anger after that but I stayed behind to deal with Mom.

She turned over to me and Mikasa, she put her hands on our shoulders, "Mizuki, I honestly hate the idea of you joining the scouts but if you are then please join it with Eren so he doesn't kill himself. Mikasa please protect him from himself. Promise me that whatever happens you'll both try to keep each other safe?" I nodded.

I intend to keep that promise.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, and I were walking around, looking for Armin. Wow I can't wait to see his reaction! However once we turned the corner we saw Armin being held against a wall by three older boys. Hehe This is gonna be fun.

I ran forward down the alleyway to Armin when the first boy put his arm up to strike. Wow I know I was trained by Levi and all but this was seriously pathetic fighting.

"Yo back off!" I stalked to the three boys with fire in my violet eyes.

"Well lookie here! A sympathizer! You wanna get the hell beaten out of you too girlie?" The fuck did he just call me?

I prowled closer to the first buy with my fist curled in anticipation, "Yeah? Well I may go easy on you!" He brought his hand down to my face and I caught it easily.

He let out a strangled noise of pain that I loved so much, "I'll go easy on you as well, just to be fair" I twisted the fist I held securely in my hand while he let out a scream. I gave an uppercut with my spare hand before kicking him to the ground with my left foot.

The two others were fucking _terrified_ but one attempted punching my chest. I dodged the blow before landing a kick with my right leg. He crumple to the ground as well but was able to get up and run away. The 2nd got the leader's arm and dragged him off.

Morbid fun is still fun

 _~End of Chapter 8~_

 _Ameko/Mizu: Please Review!_

 _Mizu: WHY IS YOUR NAME FIRST AGAIN!?_


	9. To You, In 2000 Years Part 1

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

 **Mizu: It's really all HER fault**

 **Ameko: WHYS IT MY FAULT?**

 **Mizu: You kept planning out your death note story instead of this!**

 **Ameko: You helped write it!**

 **Mizu: ...Fine lets just get on with the chapter**

 **Ameko: BUT LUCKILY WE HAVE STOCKED UP ON REVIEWS!**

jazzers444: Thanks! It's really hard to do that because we need her to have a good relation with Levi and also we need her to be on top for this chapter and UGG!

chloeX15: You always point out exactly what I'm thinking! And hes gonna get REALLY annoyed because I may or may not ship Eren and Mikasa later on *troll face* DONT KILL ME! I just love their backstory and that scene where Mikasa checks Eren's heartbeat after coming out of titan form, then start crying is just gorgeous...

lilnightmare17: I will try but please don't repeat reviews if ya could

wistfuldaydream: Me too! I love writing about LevixOC BUT ITS SO HARD! D: To find out why it's so difficult for me...read on in the A/N

xAuroraMasqueradex: I know c:

 **Mizu: Ameko how are we gonna work about LevixOC?**

 **Ameko: Well we can't let them get together until the female titan appears...**

 **Mizu: Definitially...**

 **Ameko: It's just...**

 **Mizu/Ameko: WE REALLY WANNA SHIP LEVI AND MIZUKI BUT LEVI AND PETRA IS OUR TIED OTP OF ALL TIME! WHAT TO DOOOOO?**

 **Ameko: We just need to write a Rivetra short fic after this! To compensate!**

 **Mizu: Yeah...UGG ANNIE! I love you Annie and I get you had to kill them BUT SERIOUSLY? PETRA? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ANYONE ELSE!?**

 **Ameko: Enjoy this fucking roller coaster of emotions**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

"It's really great to see you again Mizuki" Armin had gotten over the fight and the four of us were currently resting near a river tossing stones.

"Yeah, I've missed you and that brain of yours" I explained what had happened to me over the months and Armin was having a hard time accepting it.

"So why did those guys attack you?" Eren put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Well they just heard me rattling on about how mankind's future laid beyond the walls. Doubt they understood half of it but still..." Annoying as fuck people like that piss me off. Ignorance is sure bliss.

"Idiots...Whys it gotta be this way? Why cant people just let us dream?" Eren chucked a stone into the water with a satisfying splash.

"The walls are a powerful idea. We've survived for a hundred years because of them, No one is keen on accepting fate. I may not agree with that sentiment but I can see where they're coming from" Armin paused, "It's human nature Eren. When all said an done the government's policy is just a reflection of our fear"

"Yeah the rest of the herd maybe, but I say to hell with them" Eren growled.

"Someones gonna hear you. Keep it down" Mikasa monotonously hushed.

Eren glared, "Yeah what do I care? You'll rat me out either way"

"I never promised anything" Mikasa countered, still staring blankly at the water.

"Your folks know about the scouts?" So this was a long kept secret?

"Basically, and they're not too pleased" Eren admitted.

"Ironic that I'm going with Eren to join the scouts" I added from my spot next to Armin.

"Really? Thats good I guess" Eren nodded at my promise.

"Why do you want to join anyway Mizuki? If you've been underground so long wouldn't you want to get as far away from danger as possible?" Armin intelligently questioned.

"If you promise not to tell anyone, including our parents I'll tell you" The secret will come out eventually.

Everyone, including Mikasa, nodded their heads, "It's because I committed the same crimes as the people I stayed with. Commander Erwin said that if we joined the survey corps he would give us a pardon of our crimes. I don't really have a choice but even if I did I would still join to see them again"

"Well I can't wait to meet-" A loud bang sounded from behind me and we all sprang from the ground in recoil. I flipped upwards and landed on my two feet while the others were uncomfortably lying on their sides.

"What was that?" Eren asked nobody in particular.

A few people were running to the circle from view and I sprinted after them.

"Mizuki! Armin! Wait!" We ran into the square to behold everyone staring at the skies.

"Talk to me! Whats going o-" Eren was cut off and started staring at the sky as well.

Slowly I traveled my gaze to an image that made my blood run cold.

A large red hand was gripping the top of the wall.

"No...Thats impossible! That wall is 50 meters high!" Armin stuttered out.

"Oh god..." Eren whispered, "It's a titan!"

My reflexes came back to me and I grabbed Eren and Armin's hands.

"Guys we need to find cover!" I dragged them behind one of the houses and braced myself. Thankfully Mikasa was smart enough to follow behind us.

A large explosion rippled through the ground. debris, buildings, and even _people_ flew past us. We turned the corner to see what happened, each of our faces were filled with shock and disbelief.

"It blasted a hole...like it was kicking a rock!" Armin gasped.

Suddenly through the hole could be seen multiple titans. The titans that eat people.

The titans that have haunted my dreams.

people ran past us to escape but I was focused on one thing.

My house is over there.

Eren slowly walked to the house but I just took his head and ran faster with Mikasa on my heels.

We passed by weeping people running the opposite direction, they didn't matter. Nothing else mattered then making sure it was safe.

 _'My house is fine! I need to see it again just like I did today!'_

I sped up my run to see our house crushed. Wooden planks scattered the ground. The structure was completely gone.

And my mom was under it.

"MOM!" Eren screamed.

The three of us crouched beside her as she was covered with debris.

"Mikasa! Mizuki! Lift those spots with everything you got!" I tried my hardest but it only budged with my strength. I'm not sure even Levi could lift this.

Eren and Mikasa gawked at the titans beside us but I was focused on the one...right...

In front of us.

"Hurry up dammit!" Eren ordered as we tried pulling with all our might.

"Its them...You've got to get out of here! Eren just take Mikasa and Mizuki and run! NOW!" Mom shouted from under the rubble.

"We're not leaving without you!" I strained my body to pull on the roof.

"Sweetie listen to me...my legs have been crushed...even if you could get me out of here theres no time!" This can't be it!

"WHATEVER I CAN CARRY YOU!" Eren was screaming bloody murder now.

"Can you just listen to me once in your life!? I thought I lost Mizuki and I'm not going to watch you all die as well!" I meant that much to her?

"Mizuki please make him!" No I can't...I WONT!

The body of the titan came into full view, "You want all four of us to die?"

A familiar zipping noise came from behind me. A man with blonde hair and a garrison regiment uniform came with 3D gear.

"Hannes! Take the children and get out of here!" Please NO!

"Come on Carla that's not our only option. I'm a trained soldier my skill set is killing titans and saving lives!" He unhooked one of the blades that had currently been used against me only a few hours ago.

"Wait! Don't do it! Please!" Mom called after the man named Hannes as he tried rushing the titan.

"You can't lift this roof! Please just run!" Mom went back to try to persuade us.

"Mom I've had to get blood on my hands to find you! I'm not giving you up so easily!" She looked horror stricken at my mention of blood before snapping back to argue.

Just then the soldier who vowed to save us stopped in his tracks. He simply looked at the titan's smile.

Before he turned around back to us.

I didn't have time to react as he flung Eren and I over his shoulders and made sure Mikasa followed.

"NO PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Eren screamed.

My mother had a peaceful look glaze over her face but that didn't stop me from trying to get out of his grasp. My mother reached out her hand and yelled her final words.

"I love you! You hear me? STAY ALIVE!" My heart broke in two. Those were the last words Levi said to me as well.

"NO WE CANT JUST LEAVE HER!"

Once I twisted on his shoulder with no success the titan arrived at our house.

I flung the rooftop over and grabbed my mother from the wreck.

"STOP IT! NOOOO!"

Mom struggled in it's grasp with no avail before it snapped her back in half. It held it's hand closer to it's disgusting mouth before snapping it's jaws shut.

Blood danced across the sky.

 _~End of Chapter 9~_


	10. To You, In 2000 Years Part 2

**Mizu: I'm so sorry for last chapter's sadness but am I the only one who was shocked to see that? AOT was actually my first anime ever. I only got into anime a few months after AOT was produced so I have great attachments to it.**

 **Ameko: Very peotic**

 **Mizu: Fuck you**

 **Ameko: I love you too**

 **Mizu: Grrr...black-haired, red-eyed, son of a bitch...**

 **Ameko: Reviews!**

 **Mizu: We don't have any, we're writing this five seconds after we finished chapter 9...**

 **Ameko: Well then we need more! Onwards with the blood-curling threats! And promises of loved-ones demise! MWAHAAHHAHHA**

 **Mizu: SO REVIEW OR ILL USE THE DEATHNOTE!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. All I could comprehend was that the home I had so desperately fought to return to was gone.

My mother was gone.

I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Eren tried to land a blow on Hannes's head.

"Damn it stop!" He stopped running and looked at Eren's enraged expression.

"You son of a bitch! We could have saved her! We almost had her out!" He tried to launch an elbow at the man but he only flipped Eren off his shoulder and into the ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa ran over to help my brother while I was set down cautiously. My expression showed no hate but I still needed to do this.

I ducked down and knocked Hannes to the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" He got off the ground and scowled at me.

His gaze softened as he looked at Eren and I, "Theres nothing you could have done for her, you understand? You're a kid. You're weak"

"If I couldn't fight a titan then that means you're just as weak. If I was able to knock you to the ground that means you're weaker" I snapped. His face was surprised at my actions.

"You're right...when push came to shove I was too frightened to hold my ground...You're mother died because I'm a damn coward!" Tears fell out of his eyes. So did Eren's. Even Mikasa teared up a bit.

I was as stoic as ever.

He grabbed Mikasa and Eren's hand before taking them somewhere. I followed closely behind.

It looks like we're all on even ground.

Now we have all had to see our parents be killed in front of us.

* * *

I walked along the wooden boards to an already crowded boat. I stood next to Eren, I held his hand as if he couldn't comprehend the situation.

Mom told me to make sure Eren didn't get killed. And I needed to fulfill that promise.

Because right now I'm the most capable survivor in Shiganshina.

The underground was filled with dying people and I was tought to over look them sometimes to look out for myself and those I cared about most. I was accustomed to the stench of death. But even I never witnessed a massacre.

We sat down at one of the seats and tried to get past the blur of colors that was the world.

For once in my life I wish I was back underground.

A large crash echoed around Wall Maria. Followed by another, and another...

Until something broke the wall.

Glowing light poured through the gate to reveal another titan roughly 15 meters tall. It had padded skin, red cracks, and silvery white hair. It let out a burst of flames before I lost sight.

* * *

"Thats it...we're all dead"

"We're dead and standing at the gate of hell"

People murmured their demise as titans flooded through the opening. But all I could think of was my mom.

Images flashed through my mind.

 _"It's gone...our house...it's all gone..."_

 _"forever..."_

 _"Why did I get upset with her?"_

 _"I should have said that I missed her..."_

 _"Why couldn't I save her? After all I've done...It was all for nothing..."_

 _"Now I can never tell mom about the adventures I had with them"_

"Never..." I spoke out loud.

Eren stood up next to me and walked over to the edge. I followed in suit. Armin put his hand on Eren shoulder he he shoved him off.

He threw his knuckles on the boat's bars and growled, "I'm gonna put a stop to this! I'll kill them all! Every last one!"

"Eren, I want to help" I put my hand on his and looked deep into his tear-stricken eyes.

"No, I don't want you killed" He turned his head.

"I take serious offence to that because no matter what you do I'm not gonna let you die" Eren stared at me.

"Alright" We nodded.

* * *

 _"Eren! Mizuki! Wake up! Stay with me!"_

 _"Dad what are you trying to do?"_

 _"You don't need to know! Eren! give me your arm!"_

 _"No! You're insane!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"Get away from me!"_

 _"Eren, Mizuki! You can not forget the key! Whatever you do, you must reach it! It's the way to the truth! There is only enough for you Eren but you both must realize this!"_

 _"No!"_

I slowly woke up, no longer fazed with nightmares anymore. Self-consciously I felt around the wing necklace I had been given, it seemed so long ago. My gaze eventually drifted towards Eren, more specifically, the key our father gave Eren was still tied around his neck, and the spot where the need went in was completely healed.

Eren was awake as well but he took nightmares harder then me.

Ever sense the day mom died I've been having nightmares every night. And they were all about the same thing.

They were either about death. The death of my mother, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Isabel, Farlan, Levi... But now I'm forced to watch my father and his outburst when in dreamland.

"Hey It's ok, you were just dreaming" Mikasa's soft voice comforted Eren.

"But it felt so real..." Eren mumbled.

"It's ok Eren, I get them all the time" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on you two, they're handing out food rations in the warehouse" My stomach had slowly shrunken to the size of a walnut so I'm only really eating so Eren stops worrying.

I walked beside Mikasa as she talked about where we were, "I think this used to be where they stored dry goods. Now it's where they corral the refuges"

Despite the large number of people around my gaze focused on a girl that looked my age. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

She was only being given a small chunk of bread.

I was about to go ask about the small quantity because if people here are eating as much as people in the underground things so horrible..

My movements were interrupted my Armin's voice, "Hey guys!" he was carrying four loafs of bread in his arms, "Glad I caught you. Here, grandpa scrounged a little extra by telling the men he had kids"

"That was nice of him" Mikasa commented.

I held the morsel in my hand before looking back into the crowd. I once again spotted the girl taking only one bite to finish her food.

"I'll be right back" I walked to the girl who gave me a curious and slightly bored look.

I moved the bread to her hands and she took it gingerly. She almost seemed confused.

"From where I was from people would murder to get that, and they have. So try and enjoy it" She took a bite out of the food before nodding her thanks.

"I'm Mizuki Jaeger, you are?" She was silent for a moment before replying, "Annie Leonhardt"

(DIDNT SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YA!? Actually though, watch episode 2. You can see a brief picture of her getting food)

"What place were you talking about?" Annie asked as she slowly ate the bread.

"The underground. I was kidnapped from my family around a year ago and tossed in there" Annie didn't act the way I thought she would, she acted a bit more...like me.

"What is it like there?" My face hardened as I sat down next to her without permission.

"It's hell. You need to pay to reach the surface and even if you do you're sent back down without citizenship"

"How did you survive if it's so horrible?"

"I got lucky. A group of three people took me in, I was trained to fight and even use 3DMG" I looked at her posture and muscles before I realized something.

I pointed to her arms, "It looks like you've been trained before as well"

"Yeah so what?"

"Not that it really matters but I respect that. If you've been trained then I would like to see just how well sometime" She looked at me with a spark of competition in her eyes.

"Is that a challenge Mizuki?"

"It most certainly is Annie" I got up from my seat and walked away. If she wanted to I could fight her tomorrow.

And I'm looking forward to fighting someone my own size and skill level.

* * *

"Why did you give your food away?" Armin asked as I joined Eren inside a building.

"I've gone alot longer on alot less" I shrugged it off and looked at Eren's brooding face.

"I can't do this, I'm going back to Wall Maria. The titans have to pay for what they've done to us" I agree, Eren but you can't travel on foot.

"Hey now, you're not serious that's your stomach talking" Armin seemed a bit too light-hearted for my taste right now.

"No it's not!" Eren jeered, "Wake up! the guy standing between us and them are just a bunch of talk! To hell with all of them! Here!" He tossed the bread to my hands and I caught it with a scowl.

"What are you trying to do? Starve?" Armin sounded dumbstruck.

"When are you gonna get sick of their charity? Too much is handed to us! We need to stand on our own two feet!"

"To do what? get eaten by a titan? I know I used to think our future was beyond the walls but it's like you told that man! I've never seen what they could do to us!"

"Armin shut up!" I snapped from my position.

"M-Mizuki?" Armin stuttered.

"You think you have any right to say that? I've just gotten out of hell and now I'm thrown back into a different part of it! I've been trained for over a year to defend myself and this is what I get for all my sins? I'm going outside the walls with Eren, so you can stay here and enjoy your surface life!" I yelled my words before I heard a fist coming my way.

I dodged the blow and shoved Mikasa down to the stone.

"You think that can work on me?" I turned back to the ledge I was perched at and relaxed once again.

Mikasa got up and started talking something about parasites that I eventually zoned out. The bread Eren tossed to me was taken by Mikasa and shoved into Eren's mouth.

"Your mom asked me to keep you safe and I'm not about to let her down" Eren reluctantly ate the bread in silence.

 _~End of Chapter 10~_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this!_

 _And to all the Annie-haters out there I'm sorry. I always liked Annie and only ever got mad at her when she killed Petra. So I decided that I would make her a semi-important character to the story but she is still gonna be a bitch in the end I guess :(_

 _QUOTE AOT ABRIDGED "So by being an unlikable bitch do you think people are gonna like you ironically?"_

 _Yes. The answer is yes._

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	11. 104 Cadet Training

**Chapter 11! WOOHOOO!**

 **Mizu: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to post as often because school is starting soon and I'm really busy but I'm still squeezing as much time into this as possible!**

 **Ameko: Also, Because Narration and flashes of images aren't the most interesting thing to read...We're starting at the Training Initiation :)**

 **Mizu: Do you like fluff? Do you like One-shots? Do you like Attack on Titan? WELL WE GOT ALL THREE BITCHES!**

 **Ameko: To fill in chapters we're going to be making the next few chapters about what happens during training! Obviously we add the 3DMG first lesson and the fight in the mess hall...**

 **Mizu: But we're also adding Mizuki into the scenes of the OVA and one special bonus scene! So we're looking at around 6-5 MAYBE 4 chapters in the 104 training**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS!**

SapphireFlyinDov: Thank you! Ill try!

Kai Dalton: DUDE! I HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA! DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING! And I already said the first chapters that this wasn't going to always follow canon

lilnightmare17: Me too!

 **Mizu: Just to clear things up we have the ages so far as of when Mizuki and Eren join the military**

 **Ameko: Mizuki - 14 , Eren - 13 , Levi - 17**

 **Mizu: Am I the only one who thinks the ages are weird?**

 **Ameko: Probably...**

 **Mizu: ENJOY!**

 **Ameko: AND REVIEW DAMN IT!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV (2 years later)**

The sun beat down on my normally pale skin. The black shirt I picket out to wear under my training jacket was a big mistake. Due to alphabetical order of our last names I stood next to Eren and some guy I've never met. While Eren had a fierce emotion inside his sea-foam green eyes I guessed that I might look a bit bored and tired. Not exactly what other people were looking like but oh-well.

We got into formation with hands behind out backs as the drill camp instructor walked onto a platform to speak.

"Straighten those spines pissheads! The 104# cadet boot camp starts now!" He sounded like what most people would have nightmares about but to me I knew that he was trying to make us scared.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Keith Chardus and you will grow to hate me! Training is gonna be a white knuckle ride through hell!" On that day we signed up I was surprised to see Annie sign as well. Over the year I've known her a bit better and when I say a bit I mean about a grain of rice level of more. But Annie was ok to hang around with. We didn't exactly talk much but we did spar a few times and she is a very qualified fighter.

"If I've done my job you'll be waking up in a cold sweat from memories of this place every night for the rest of your miserable lives!" Sorry man, already happening.

"Right now you're nothing...Livestock...But over the next three soul-crushing years you'll learn to take down you're own Goliath. Remember this moment when you come face to face with him. Because here is where you ask yourself..." Its not as scary if you realize he must have rehearsed those lines in his office or something.

"Am I a fighter!? Or am I feed!?" Buddy I've been a fighter ever sense I got tossed into those streets of hell.

"Am I gonna be ground up to pulpy human crushed between boulders sized sizers?"

"Or am I gonna be the one to bite?!"

I could almost hear the jaws snapping in my head.

* * *

"Hey malt-top!" Chardus walked up to Armin.

"Sir!" Armin saluted.

"What do they call you maggot?" Chardus was just drilling through us to wear off some sense of ignorance some may still have that this would be nice. Thats what I thought at least.

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina sir!" I could hear fear in his tone but Armin was definitively making an effort to stand tall.

"Wow seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?"

"It was my grandfather sir!" Wow Chardus, sensitive topic. Armin's grandfather died on the concealed mission to get rid of useful people to make room for more food. That was the day all three of us became orphans.

"Cadet Arlert why is a runt like you here?" Hey dude I'm even smaller than him. In fact right now I'd say I was only about a few centimeters shorter than Levi.

His voice started shaking, "To help humanity overcome the titans!"

"That is delightful to hear! You're gonna be a great light-snack for them! Row three about face runt!" I wonder what he'll do when he gets to me? Should I say the truth? That I was in the underground?

Chardus went around questioning more people but eventually I zoned out.

When I signed up I was forced to say I was in the underground for a while but should I say that here? No not in front of Chardus, he would either call me out on lying or he would give me more publicity then we're going to get from being in shiganshina.

Then I noticed that he passed over a few people like Mikasa and Annie...does that mean hes passing people who saw the titans? I am saved!

* * *

The rest of the enlistment went over my head. The only thing that really caught my eye was a girl who was eating a potato. My first thoughts were...

 _'Shes got some guts, respect!'_

My next one was after she broke off some of her potato to Chardus.

 _'Uhh that does not look like half. More like...1/4'_

Once the ceremony was done we moved on to the dorms and the mess hall. Once we arrived I immediately left and headed outside only to find I wasn't alone. The sun was glowing gold in the sky, enough light to illuminate five other people. Eren, Armin, some guy called Connie, and two others I forgot the names of were turned to me.

"Hey Mizuki, glad you could join us" I almost wanted to say I wasn't looking for other people but I kept my mouth shut.

The first guy with black hair looked out to see a girl jogging across the ground, "Man, I thought Chardus was gonna kill potato girl"

"I know. One hell of a first day" I leaned on the railings and stared at the girl named Sasha.

"It's funny, being told to run till the sun sets didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as loosing meal privileges for the next five days" Eren commented.

I closed my eyes and spoke to the group, "I respect that reaction. I would have felt the same way but probably for a different reason"

"What do you mean by that?" Connie asked.

"Mizuki was kidnapped and taken to the underground about a year ago. She only just arrived he day before Wall Maria fell" Armin! What the hell?

Everyone gasped, "Woah seriously? How did you get out?"

I remained silent.

"So Eren. Do you and Mizuki know each other?" I knew we didn't look alike! The only thing we have in common is our personality

"Mizuki's my older sister" Eren smirked.

Eren looked over to the hill with a carriage, "Hey, whats that?"

"They're dropouts. They prefer to work in the fields" Lazy dumbasses...

"But It's only the first day" Armin complained.

"Thats the way it is. If you can't handle the pressure you gotta leave" Be lucky you had that option to just go assholes.

"I can't believe anyone would rather pull plants then fight" Everyone including me turned to look at Eren.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Eren" I walked next to him.

The guy with black hair and freckles straightened up and gestured to Eren, "I know about some of us but you never mentioned where you were from Eren"

Eren gave a little smile and put his hands on Armin and I's shoulders, "Same as Armin and Mizuki. From Shiganshina"

Everyone's eyes widened, "Oh wow, that means you saw it. You were there that day" Connie was interested? Dear god 'Ignorance is Bliss' has never been truer now.

"The colossal one! did you see him?" Eren answered.

"Yeah, yeah I did"

* * *

When we walked inside the cabin everyone from outside called people saying that we saw it. A vein popped in my forehead. Pretty soon we had a large group surrounding us while we ate. Now knowing that there would be enough to go around I stuck to eating only a few bits of bread to keep my appetite small.

"Yeah alright? We saw the big guy" Eren was getting annoyed at this as well but he had an easier time showing it.

"Ok exactly how tall was he?"

"He stuck his head above the outer wall" More gasps. Oh my!

"Woah wait, I heard he stepped over the wall completely"

"Thats stupid. If he was able to step over the wall dont ya think he would have destroyed more then just the front gate?" People turned to look at my statement. Its true!

"So what did it look like?"

"It had a mouth like a corpse and no skin, just muscles" Pretty good description Eren. Gold star.

"And the armored titan? The one that broke through Wall Maria?"

"Is that what they're calling it? In all the panic it was just another titan to me"

"I saw it a bit better I guess. It had short white hair and plates surrounding its body. But you could see cracks of red. And it might just be my imagination but it looked like it breathed fire like some fairy tale" I muttered loud enough for people to hear me.

"So what were they like?" I froze with Eren.

Flashes of mom being eaten alive came to mind and I instantly grabbed my wing necklace. I've done this a few times to calm myself down. The pain of the wing tips digging into my palm was strangely relaxing.

Eren dropped his spoon and brought his hand to his mouth as if trying to swallow down vomit.

People cast us worried glances before one tried to back the rest off. Finally they're gone!

"It's not like that" Eren took a bite out of the bread with a cocky smirk on his face similar to my own. Damn it Eren we were this close to getting rid of them!

What Eren said next shocked me, "Those stupid titans. They're really not that big a deal. If we focus on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they give us then it's titan payback time"

"I've waited years to be trained as a soldier, All of a sudden the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the scout regiment. Then I'm sending the titans back to hell"

Inspiring words Eren. Glad to know that you're still set on the scouts so that way I'll still be with you.

"Hey are you crazy or something?" Came a voice from the other table.

"Not that it's my business but signing up reconisence is like a death sentence" I stiffened at the thought of Levi and the rest dying out there.

Eren looked back at a guy who had tan hair and a collar shirt. I think his name was Jean or something, "I guess we'll see. Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the interior with the MPs"

"Look I'm just speaking honestly here kid. I think it's better then being some loud-mouth bragger tough-guy wanna be pretending hes not as piss scared as the rest of us" You're wrong Jean. Eren isn't scared, he's _furious_.

Thats what makes me worry about him so much.

 _~End of Chapter 11~_

 _Could you PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW?_

 _It makes me feel better in this basement..._


	12. Secrets Revealed

**New Chapter! YAAAAY!**

 **Mizu: Not alot to sayyyyyy**

 **Ameko: Wanna just get to the story now?**

 **Mizu: But what about the reviews?**

 **Ameko: We need to hire someone to help with this...**

 _ ***Speaker* "Our next A/N Overlord, we actually had to check this one's blood sugar before we invited him, How he ever solves any cases eating that much candy is a scientific mystery. Lets hear it for L!"**_

 _ *****_ ** _Stadium screams*_**

 **Mizu/Ameko: *fangirl scream***

 ** _*L walks into the room with a lolipop*_**

 **Ameko: I'm such a big fan!**

 **Mizu: Can I have an autograph?**

 **L: *sigh* Why did I agree again?**

 **Ameko: You should remember Lawli!**

 **L: Ah yes, that's why**

 **Mizu: You should know we wouldn't dream of killing you L! Im shocked and appalled you even suggested it!**

 **Ameko: I on the other hand however sad I would be, may kill if if need be**

 **Mizu: In other words you have no choice!**

 **Ameko: ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

Eren stood up from his seat and sized Jean up, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

I was going to stop them from fighting but it would be good to see who wins.

"Alright sure. Makes no difference to me" The bell sounded, breaking off the argument.

Jean sighed, "Hey I apologize. Sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career. Put her there kid what do you say?" he held out his hand.

"Right, Yeah I'm sorry as well" Eren slapped his hand and walked away. Me and Mikasa both stood up at the same time to follow him. I walked out the door next to Mikasa and strangely enough it looked like Jean's eyes widened at both of us.

Right as I was about to leave the door I turned to see Jean calling one of us, "Um excuse me"

He had a large blush on his cheeks when he looked at the both of us.

"I j-just wanted to...I mean...I've never seen anyone like you two before...I-Im sorry...you both have really beautiful black hair" He stuttered. Mikasa muttered a monotone 'Thank you' so I was left alone.

"Um...Thank you?" I walked outside to find Eren and Mikasa. The two were walking side by side and I caught up to them on Eren's side.

"Would you lay off? It's no big deal" Yeah right.

"It's just that you get so worked up you don't think things through" Mikasa chided.

He sighed, "Again with this? If you insist on worrying, worry about how long your hair is. it's gonna catch up with you in a bad way when we start on the ODMs" A picture of Isabel and her tied up pigtails presented itself.

"Ok fine, I'll cut it. How short should I go do you think?"

"You dont need it to be as short at Mizuki's but make sure it's above your shoulders" He ruffled my hair and I smirked at the feeling. Remembering how Levi used to do that all the time.

"He's right you know. It'll tug on the wires and motors if you do any advanced turns" I spoke without thinking. Oh shit what did I do?

They both looked at me, "How do you know that?"

"I-I'll..." I sighed in defeat, "Follow me where we cant be heard"

We walked a bit longer until we came a few meters away from the cabins, concealed by a couple trees.

"When I was in the underground the people that rescued me got their hands on 3DM Gear a few months before I joined. They tought me how to use it and I've become quite familiar with it" Eren gaped.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Mikasa questioned.

"Because I didn't want anyone finding out I was the girl in that gang. Sure we made friends by doing jobs but we also made a ton of enemies so if anyone in the underground or on the surface found out it may put me and you all in danger" Lying is so easy...

"You're not telling the truth" Seriously Mikasa? How did you call that?

"Fine...It's because of a job we got" Here we go...

"One day when we were coming home an old man was camped outside the stairway dressed like a noble. He said he had a job for us. When he held one of our friends hostage we had no choice but to see what he was talking about. When he led us to his boss he told us that he could give us a large sum of money and...citicenship on the surface"

"What does that mean?" Eren. Shut. Up.

"Hold all questions till the end but I guess I can say that even if you pay to get to the surface you need to also get citizenship or you get sent right back down. So this was a job that could get us all out" The two stayed quiet thank god.

"The job was about the most important one we had ever done. Apparantly the scout regiment was going to try and make us join so he said that if we could steal a doccument from Erwin Smith and also assassinate Erwin then we could leave the underground"

The two were shocked that I particapeted in murder jobs but it was true.

"When the three left for the scouts that was the last time I saw them" I hugged my knees in comfort.

"Even though he didn't know about the job Erwin captured us and said that if we joined the scouts he would forget about our crimes. So I don't have a choice. I'm required to join the scouts even if I didn't want to or else people will know about me"

"One more question" Oh god Mikasa what is it?

"Who was the third person?"

I closed my eyes and thought about Levi. That clean freak midget that managed to fight off an entire gang at once. The one who taught me how to use 3DMG. The one who always helped me calm down.

Welp. They'll find out eventually. Nothing ever stays hidden forever if they know it's a secret.

"His name was Levi Rivalle" This time Eren stuttered and was lost for words. I knew he heard of Levi once or twice. Levi wasn't exactly famous but he was known as one of the strongest cadets in the scouts. I wouldn't be surprised if he became an idol within the year.

"Thats all I really wanna say about it alright? So don't ask be about my time there anymore unless absolutely necessary" I stood up and jogged back to the female dorms without another word.

* * *

My body was calm as I lightly lifted my left leg behind my right. Air filled my lungs as I remembered the amazing sensation of being off the ground.

Two people in tailcoats walked by us as we levitated on the gear wires. One of them pointed to Mikasa who looked like she was doing a great job on her first try. Then they turned to me. My body swayed the tiniest bit from the wind. I slowly closed my eyes and let myself relax. Farlan was the one who first started me off on the gear. After I fell down a few times he gave me just one advice tip that helped me stay straight and let me enjoy the feeling of the gear.

It was a great feeling.

A sudden woosh snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over to my right and saw Eren was completely upside down and dangling. Chardus began yelling at Eren who just looked dazed that he didn't get it right the first time.

This is gonna take a while...

* * *

Even after private tutoring from Mikasa, Armin andmyself Eren could only hold the position for a bit before crashing his head on the ground.

We now sat around a table trying to cheer Eren up but I wasn't trying to sugar coat it.

"Eren you're focusing all your attention on the gear. Try relaxing a little bit and enjoy the feeling" I looked at his bandage he got from tutoring.

"I'm not you! You're great at this! The advice they gave to you won't work on me!" I sighed.

"Eren the next time you do it try looking at your surroundings. And if that doesn't work then I guess you're right" No, Farlan was right! He had to be!

The bell sounded once more and I stood up along with Mikasa. We walked to the dorms and into our room. We shared the same bunk together but I claimed top bed the second we got in here.

I closed my eyes but Mikasa's voice woke me up.

"Mizuki?" She called quietly from the bottom bed.

"Yeah?" I stared at the ceiling.

"Do you miss them?"

"Mikasa I told you not to talk about it"

"Do. you. miss. them?"

"Yeah...I guess I do. I'm scared for them. I don't want them to die but it's hard trying to protect someone who doesn't need to be protected"

"What would you do if Eren had to leave training?"

"Easy. Stay here. I know that you would follow him and protect him so he would want me to carry his dream"

"Now I'll ask this. What would you do if you had to choose between Eren or your friends"

"I'm not answering that Mikasa! Goodnight" I flipped the covers over my head and felt the necklace around my neck.

But really...who would I choose?

* * *

Eren stood in the gear in front of Chardus who glared down at him. I wonder if Eren would make it? I hope that something happened overnight or else hes out.

"Eren Jaeger, Are you ready?" What kind of a question is that?

"Yes sir!" Obedience. I shiver at the thought.

A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he was lifted in the air. He spread out his arms and balanced himself. He did it! Yes! W-Wait a minute...

I narrowed my eyes at the belt. A small glimmer of metal stuck out from the belt. Woah he was holding it with broken gear! Aaaaaaand then he flipped over again. I would be sad if I knew about the clasp.

"Lower him" Chardus saw it too. I know he did.

"Fogna, please exchange belts with Mr. Jaeger" I knew he saw it! haha!

This time Eren didn't need to stretch out too much. He was staying perfectly balanced with the slightest twitch here and there. A look of shock glazed his face.

"Your equipment was defective. If given a piece of functional gear you might not be worthless after all. They didn't notice this broken clasp. Might have to visit the supply depot and crack a couple skulls"

Everyone was muttering with awe. I felt proud of my brother who no doubt did something overnight to get like this.

He self applauded himself and looked back at Mikasa and I with a face that looked like he could look out for himself.

The rest of the day we got to use the gear for the first time. I was so eager to start that the moment he said go I aimed the piston for the tallest tree I could find. This was where I started feeling reminiscent about my old life. How I loved to fly through the air and tame the winds with Levi, Isabel, and Farlan at my side. But when I looked to find them I saw Eren and Mikasa behind me doing classic flips. Well it looks like flying with them will have to wait for a bit.

Because I did a twist through the treetops and swung my body to face the ground. The pistons gone for the moment I spread my hands out from my back like a bird in flight. my short hair flowing behind me and my body as light as a feather.

This is what real freedom feels like.

 _~End of Chapter 12~_


	13. Cleaning, Jealousy, and Captain Levi

**SOOOO Sorry for the wait everybody! *Hit's self* BAD MIZU BAD!**

 **Ameko: SOMEbody got sidetracked, *glares at Mizu***

 **Mizu: Well it's not my fault it took so long to draw an OC. How many people can draw that picture in two days?**

 **Ameko: Many, Many People... And you are not one of them**

 **Mizu: I hate you...**

 **Ameko: TO BAD! REVIEWS! MUAHAHAHA! EVIL LAUGH, CHECK!**

chloeX15: No problem. AND YES YOU MAY REQUEST!

ashenforests: Naw, Thanks! It's good to hear great support!

 **Mizu: Please enjoy chapter 13! My favorite number!**

 **Ameko: My favorite number is 7...**

 **Death the Kid: NOOO! Make it 8 Please! 7 Isn't symmetrical!**

 **Mizu: KID? HOLY SHIT! Good to see you!**

 **Death the Kid: Have we met before?**

 **Mizu: Well, not exactly but I'm just a big fan?**

 **Ameko: No, she just fangirl's over you...ignore it**

 **Mizu: Like you don't fangirl over Edward Elric!**

 **Ameko: SHUT UP! ENJOY THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

"Mizuki, do you know where Mikasa is?" Eren voiced as I walked into the classroom. The wooden planks creaking under my foot.

I turned to face him, "Yea, she said she was finishing something up and she'll be here in a minute"

My assigned seat number was in the back of the class (Hallelujah!) next to the guy who talked to me in the doorway. When I walked over there he immediately scratched his head and turned away.

I was wearing the classic trainee uniform but I also had on a dark grey shirt from the underground.

As class was about to start Mikasa walked in with short hair. Huh, she must have taken Eren's advice.

"Good morning! Oh Mikasa, you cut your hair?" Armin asked.

"Yeah" She felt her now short haircut before Eren talked.

"I think this looks better" This gained a small blush from Mikasa. Jean fidgeted a bit before turning to me.

I narrowed my eyes at John, "Can I help you?"

"Y-Yes, whats your relation with Eren?" Ok... weird question.

"Hes my brother" I looked away from him and focused on Chardus who just waked in with a bell.

 ***Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!***

Chardus turned to the blackboard and scribbled the words "Deciding Groups" in chalk.

"Today we will decide on the groups for cleaning duty" I froze. Cleaning duty?

"Three people in a group with both men and women in a group" I looked over at my three companions. Nah, they have been together ever sense I left. I should just find my own group.

While John stood up and tried to join them I searched around the room. I noticed Annie and some tall blonde guy standing to the side. Annie noticed me and waved me over to her.

"You can join our group. Better you then some other idiot here" That's Annie-ese for "Come join our group friend!"

After John talked to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin he looked around the room frantically before Armin stepped in.

"Oh? Are you alone?" I could imagine John being stabbed by Armin's words.

"Hey, someone let John join their team!" Please not me, please not me, please not me!

John scoffed and put his hands in his pockets, "I don't care. I can't be bothered with cleaning an stuff" Wow. If Levi was here I don't think John would be breathing right now.

Before he closed the door he took a glance at Eren's group and mine before running off. Deal with it.

"Now that you're all in groups, please get your cleaning supplies up here" He pointed to a large pile of stuff but my vision honed in on two things in particular. The first was a classic broom and the other was a thin, white rag.

I power walked to the pile to get there first. I grabbed the broom and rag while Annie and the guy named Reiner took some dusters. When we set to work I started near the windows. Once I got over to the glass I noticed it opened out in two sides.

I unhooked the latch and opened the window with my two hands. Why did I do this you ask?

Because Levi did it every single time we cleaned.

The rest of the day I imagined that Levi was somewhere else in the room. When I thought I did good my imaginary Levi came and told me to do it again just like he would do in real life. A pang shot in my heart when I finished and looked at the spotless area. I miss Levi. I miss Levi and his OCD obsession. I miss them all.

Despite being with people I know and love I've never felt more alone in my life.

* * *

Later that day I sat with Eren, Mikasa and Armin while we talked about training. that was until Eren brought something else up.

"Hey Mizuki, why were you cleaning so intensely?" I sighed.

"Levi was a massive clean freak, one time it took me the whole day just to clean my room" I smiled at the memory.

"O-oh...sorry" It's ok Eren.

As Eren began talking about his fail at the 3D gear on the first day I noticed that John walked over to our table and leaned his arm on the planks.

"Yo, Eren. Want me to give you some tips on the 3D Maneuver Gear?" He flicked a piece of his hair.

Eren stood up from his chair, "Really? P-Please do!" John stepped into the walkway.

"Ok, watch carefully" John jumped off the ground and landed on his feet a few meters away in a flip. What did that have to do with 3D Gear?

Armin beat me to saying it. "That has nothing to do with the 3D Gear" Mikasa sighed and I shook my head.

"Eren you really want advice?" He looked at me desperately.

"Yes! Please Mizuki, you and Mikasa are top of the class in 3D Gear!" I walked over to the walkway and shooed John aside.

"Alright. Picture that i'm not running but flying with the gear ok?" Eren nodded eagerly.

I started running to the wall at the end of the walkway but right before I crashed into the wall I jumped, landing my feet on the wood vertically, then did a backflip to the ground landing on my feat.

Two people started clapping but I just walked back to Eren's side.

"That was incredible Mizuki! Hey John, did you come over here to make fun of me?" Eren narrowed his eyes at John.

"Come on Eren, lets go" Mikasa and Eren walked off but I stayed behind eating dinner.

Just when I thought I would get a moment of peace I heard John's voice again.

"Where did you learn how to do that Mizuki?" I looked at John who appeared to have a small blush on his cheeks.

"In the underground" It wasn't a big secret I was in the underground thanks to a certain somebody _*cough* Armin *cough*_

"I-I just wanted to say that you're really good" John stuttered.

"Um...thanks?" I finished the last bite of bread and left to catch up with Eren.

I wonder why John had a blush on his cheeks when he talked to me?

* * *

The next day Chardus told us that we were learning about the different regiments and what they do but I didn't need to know. I already knew which one I wanted and needed to join.

When I sat down in my seat I could see John sneaking glances at me. Ok it's getting creepy, after this lesson I'm going to ask why.

 ***Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!***

Chardus leaned forward on his desk and barked out to the class. "A some of you may already know, Cadet Braun's lunch money has gone missing" A gasp followed around the room. Come on, it's just a couple dollars suck it up! Bet if they were in the underground for a week they would be happy just to see the sky.

"Everyone, close your eyes" Everyone including myself shut our eyes.

"Raise your hand if you have something to say" A silence echoed through the room.

Someone raised their hand and we heard Chardus again. "Cadet Ackerman. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, but I'm suspicious of Sasha" Sasha? No she isn't cautious enough to pick pocket the guy. Plus she is already eating a potato so why would she need more food?

Oh well, not my problem.

After Chardus claimed told Sasha to come to his room later people got up and walked around the room.

"Looks like I won't be getting any dinner tonight... Why does this have to happen to me?" Ok that is one of the things that can make me want to kill someone.

"Suck it up Sasha! I know people who have gone weeks without food so shut it! I'll give you half of my bread tonight ok?" Sasha was looking terrified. Can't blame her. I may be small, being as I'm just about Levi's height but if you get me mad you better run like your ass is on fire and the devil himself is chasing you.

"O-ok...thank you Mizuki!" She ran up and gave me a tight hug that felt very uncomfortable.

"Get. Off." I growled like a wolf.

* * *

During dinner that night I gave Sasha a half of my bread like I promised. It was a piece of bread to me but Sasha treated me like some goddess.

Eren and Mikasa were chatting about something, Armin was reading a book he brought, and I was sitting there thinking about tomorrow. Due to the lunch money incident we canceled our lesson and were planning to do it tomorrow. What should I say? Yes I'm joining the scout regiment but I'm gonna have to lie. I'll say that I'm joining the scouts to avenge my mother, like Eren.

Something from the other table snapped me from my thoughts.

 _"Did you hear about what happened in the scouts? Apparently theres some guy that killed almost 15 titans in one expedition! That's crazy!"_ No way... were they talking about...

 _"What was his name?"_

 _"I think it was Levi. He just joined the scouts little over a year ago and he's the youngest person ever to become a Captian. He's only 17!"_

My heart stopped. Well done Levi! Well fucking done! At least this means he is alive...but what about Farlan and Isabel? Levi said he would try to keep them safe so...are they ok? Damn it why can't I just talk to them?

"Mizuki you ok?" Eren asked noticing my frustration.

I looked at him with my cold violet eyes, "Apparently the scout regiment has a new captain his name is Captain _Levi!_ " His eyes widened when he realized what I just said.

"You're not gonna like that..." Armin mumbled.

"What was that Armin?" I snapped.

Armin looked alarmed before answering, "W-Well it's just that if Levi is a new captain then that means if anyone finds out you'd basically be famous among us"

"Yes, And that is why if any of you even think about telling anyone I will rip out your heart and show it to you!" The blood rushed from Armin's face as he nodded quickly.

I mentally sighed. _'Levi...Please tell me you know what you're doing...'_

 _-End of Chapter 13-_

 _Theres lucky chapter 13 everybody! YAY!_

 _For those who don't know already, I'm going to be filling the next two or three chapters with scenes that happened in the OVA, Chibi episodes, and one scene from my own imagination! So there will be lots of LOL, saddness, fluff, and Badass-ness!_

 _Ill Be back soon!  
_

 _Review! For Captain Levi?_


	14. Graduation

**Sorry for the lack of updates everybody! I've been really busy so I have a MAJOR writer's block. Forgive meeeeee**

ayatgholoum: Oh yeah! hehe well his name sounds like john but it's jean...UGG IT'S FRENCH!

chloeX15: Yay! I'm so exited to see the finished product! Lave ya darling!

 **No A/N, WAY too tired...**

 ***TODAY I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHING***

 **The Analysis is from episode 4 when Chardus goes by talking about each recruit (that we remember the names of)**

* * *

 **Chardus's Analysis**

 _Mizuki Jaeger._

 _Exceptional on the 3DMG. Like she was born with the ability to use it to perfection. Excels at hand-to-hand combat and 3DMG. Sappy in team effort when away from her two companions and brother. Carries the sense of purpose from Eren Jeager. A strong strategist as well. Mikasa Ackerman and Mizuki Jaeger were always tied for the head of the class but Mizuki was the one to volunteer to go to 2nd thus avoiding conflict._

 _Sadly Mizuki has a rumored history of being a thug of the underground. Rumors were poven correct when she admitted to have lived in the underground city for more than a year. This just proves how dangerous she can really be._

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

It had been three years...three mother fucking years.

And now I can finally talk to Levi, Farlan, and Isabel again.

If you haven't guessed already, we have finished our training and are currently standing for graduation. We listened to a speech about the three different regiments. That's right bitches! But oh god... The press we will be getting for that decision is gonna be such a pain in the ass.

I just pray that Eren doesn't need to bust out one of Armin's speeches again. Like when he flipped Jean upside down from almost ripping his shirt. I feel so proud of Eren for that moment.

"Do you have heart!?" A training officer yelled from the front of the room.

We all saluted with a respectful "Sir!"

"As of this moment you have three options open to you! Choose Wisely!" He paused.

"The Garrison Regiment! Whose job is to reinforce the walls!"

"The Scout Regiment! Who rides out into Titan territory to take back what was once ours!"

"And the MP Regiment! Maintaining law and order under orders from his royal Majesty! Those cadets eligible for the MP have already been named! The rest of you take a look, These are the top of your class!"

 _'This is it...We've made it. Now we can start trying to progress as soldiers to take back our lives. Titans, be ready'_

* * *

 _10\. Sasha Braus_

 _9\. Connie Springer_

 _8\. Marco Bodt_

 _7\. Jean Kirishtien_

 _6\. Annie Leonardt_

 _5\. Eren Jeager_

 _4\. Bertold Hoover_

 _3\. Reiner Braun_

 _2\. Mizuki Jaeger_

 _1\. Mikasa Ackerman_

* * *

"You're really gonna turn your backs on the MPs for the scouts? Why on earth would you do that, you're in the top ten" Two guys asked the four of us after the ceremony.

I leaned my arm on Eren's shoulder. Over the three years he ad become taller than me..and I was stuck at 5'3. Levi's height. I can see the conversation now... "Well I don't have a choice. I was a thug in the underground so I have grown to hate the MPs. They're all so weak I could easily get away from them every time. I also have some friends I want to see again."

"You could just join the garrison... but what about you Eren?" Said angsty teenager looked up.

Eren gripped the handle of his cup. "The scouts have always been my goal. I don't want an easy life, not with all the work I've put in. I live to fight titans"

"Are you insane!?" Thomas yelled, getting the whole room's attention. "H-How many people have died? We're talking a fifth of the population! If that doesn't paint a picture, I don't know what will...we can't beat them" A little cord inside me snapped. Restraining my anger the only thing I could do was leave it to Eren.

"Yeah so what? We buckle, think it'll all lie down? Things have changed. Maybe not a hell of alot but enough. There's still a long way to go but we've made progress! If the battle we lost taught us a lesson, that it was the tiniest in-route to something like hope...You telling me it's better to cut our losses? Let all the death and destruction be meaningless? Just to ball it up and accept it? Not on your life! Humanity's future lies outside the walls! And I'm gonna clear the way! I'm gonna take back what was ours! I'll drive them out..and if at least one of us can say that...I'm not done!" Eren bolted out of the room at his little speech. Mikasa and Armin followed quickly but I took my time walking.

"H-Hey..Mizuki...Do you agree with him?" A couple people asked as I walked out. "I think that he's right. But what do you care? Once you join the MPs you'll have to find a way to turn me in for murder and theft right?" And that my friends is the last time I ever went into that room.

I don't think I'll miss it.

 _-End of Chapter 15-_

 _Sorry for the short chapter! I'm just really tired..._

 _Please Review! It makes me and Lelouch vi Britannia very happy!_

 _Ameko: *WTF Face* O.o_

 _Mizu: DON'T QUESTION MY METHODS!_

 _Anyway, I was wondering...How many of you out there like the Harry Potter series? Because Me and my annoying brother got into an argument that Anime fans like only anime and don't like anything else! (_ _While that may be somewhat true)_ _Then Harry Potter got involved and... yeah...Just comment saying if you like Harry Potter. Books or Movies! (I've read the books and LOVED THEM OMG WOW :D Then watched the movies LOVED THEM I got to the go see the Order of the phoenix and other future movies made, the day they came out in theaters :D_


	15. Giants In The Sky

**Mizu/Ameko: WE'RE BAAAAAACK!**

 **Ameko: Oh oh oh... DID YOU MISS ME!?**

 **Mizu: us.**

 **Ameko: US!?**

 **Mizu: Yes my friends we have returned to finish this story! Now that our death note fic is completed we will begin uploading more chapter to here! Every single week!**

 **Ameko: I hope you enjoy it! Now let's move on the those dusty old letters in the mailbox!**

 **Ameko: *cough cough* REVIEWS!**

carmelite: I know, but I was kinda at a rushed schedule... This one will be longer though!

Tifa Jubilation: Cool!

Heichous160withbootson: Well then, how is Eren able to have those dreams? I dunno! He literally dreamed of the originally planned ending with everyone dying! Now is this too much of a stretch? By the way, with that nightmare it's been so long since she's had it that she's forgotten about that dream ever happening for future reference

chloeX15: No problem~!

geekgeraldine: Into The WorLd of Murder and Apples

J3al0us: Well then, here you go! Sorry it took so long... heh... heh heh...

Akatsuki Wolf Rider: Well then, welcome!

ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername: Aww thank you! This will sadly not be in this chapter but still, I hope you enjoy

Kairi4ever16: I don't think they're quite there yet... But she will see Levi soon enough!

Nifawiwa: Awww thank you Nifa! You're the best~! (◎ω◎*) See! We're not just a single thing! We have other unhealthy addictions too!

MiyukiYukimura: Welp. Better late then never?

Kat Hosk: YES! I've gone to Harry Potter world too! I got Hermione and Harry's wand. I like them c: I'm trying to save up more but I'ts kinda difficult because HP World is the only thing I like about Orlando... I don't like the hot weather in Florida... But luckily It's not _too_ bad here in New York

MickeyLOLgirl: Oh I know, I know... But hey if I put that into this story then we'd never get a shipping! And I'm pretty sure you don't want that xD

bloodflood: xD ENJOY!

 **Mizu: O.o That's alot of reviews...**

 **Ameko: *passed out***

 **Mizu: WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S GET GOING!**

* * *

I raised my hand in front of my face, blocking the pounding heat of the sun. But it was all worth it when I heard what I've been waiting to hear for years. Because among the masses of cheering citizens was a steady line of men and women with green cloaks. The Wings of Freedom.

"Heads up! The main unit of the scout regiment is back!" A man shouted. My gaze focused on the blonde at the front, with the stormy grey horse, and the bushy eyebrows.

"That's right Commander Erwin! Did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing!?" Another one called.

My head was snapping back and forth between the riding soldiers until I finally saw him. Riding right beside a pony tailed brunette in goggles is where he was stationed. Low cut black hair, standard uniform, long green cape, and a pair of grey/silver eyes that stared out indifferently from the crowd.

"Look! It's captain Levi!" I grinned widely, running up to the front of the crowd, pushing others to get ahead. I didn't risk calling out to him, but instead waved widely to get his attention. To my great disappointment he hadn't even seen me. The smile was about to break before a loud clatter disrupted my sadness.

"Mizuki!" A happy feminine voice cheered. Before I knew it, one of the members had walked up beside the line and sprung off her dark chocolate horse, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. If the hug wasn't enough to jog my memory there was also the familiar spiky auburn hair.

"Isabel!" I returned the hug, unaware of the strange glances I was getting. They must think we're sisters or something...

It was over too soon. "Hey Mizuki! I'm really sorry but I have to go! I'll see you when you join the scouts, okay?" I wiped away the tears brimming in my orbs from happiness and nodded vigorously.

The red head sat back down on her horse and trotted along the line to catch up with her comrades. Only after I lost sight of my old friend's wild mane did I run back to my family. Only to see them talking with Hannes.

"Hannes?" I echoed.

The man turned to look at me with a somber smile.

"Ah, Mizuki! It's good to see you. How've ya been?" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Not... too bad I guess..." Damn me and my social skills...

Hannes grimaced. "I know this is out of the blue but I want you to know that your mom's death still haunts me..."

I grit my teeth. "Hannes, It's ok. Sometimes things happens but no matter how shitty it may be we still need to move on from them" I recited.

Eren nodded at my statement. "We were shooting in the dark back then. But nothing like that is ever gonna happen again" He vowed, before running off to find his post at the wall. I smirked at Hannes' expression before realizing that I was supposed to help out Eren with his station.

I sprinted in my hot-headed brother's direction, enjoying the feeling of wind rushing through my low cut hair.

* * *

"What? The hell do you mean you're joining the scouts?" Eren echoed from the top of the wall. I gave a small smile secretly at Connie's turnaround and continued to clean the cannons. "What happened to the MP? That was your thing!" Reminiscent flashbacks of the military police's fruitless chases through the underground forced words out of my lips.

"Come on Eren, you should be happy that more skill isn't wasted on those cozy little bitches" Connie shrugged.

"Y-Yeah Eren! A guy's allowed to change his mind" Mina walked behind my green-eyed brother with a smile.

She teased Connie playfully. "I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him"

"Aint nobody talkin' to you! His temper tantrum had nothing to do with it!" Connie blushed lightly.

Thomas approached from behind Connie. "Take it easy... It's not like you're the only one"

Eren stared at the effect his words had on the trainees. I spotted Sasha who had a strange smile and blush donning her face.

"Hey... Can you guys keep a secret? Because..." She unveiled what was hidden under her capri jacket. "I totally just helped myself to the officer's pantry!"

The group members gasped while I just stood there with an approving grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Thomas exclaimed.

"It'l be fine... I'm willing to share... Hoh, can you imagine the sandwiches!? Hooahhh..." She drooled in anticipation.

Mina looked on at the huntress fearfully. "Do you know how rare meat's gotten since the titans retook Wall Maria?"

"Umm, little bit? Yeah. Just look at it this way, pretty soon we'll take back all the room we need for livestock" Sasha hid the meat away in the clean box on the ground safely.

Without any hesitation I leaned on my foolish comrade's shoulder. "Hey, can I get in on some of that action?" This was met with a chorus of similar requests from the meat-starved soldiers.

Samuel looked around wildly. "Cmon, quit screwing around. If they see us slacking off we're in for it!" The members on top of the wall panned out to their jobs, meanwhile I returned to look up at the sky. So bright... and so clear... It felt amazing to be so close to the blue dome of the world.

I breathed in, thinking of all I was going to do, when my vision turned yellow.

A strike of unnatural lightning hit the earn, and from the smoke... rose a crimson giant.

Silence fell across the entire group of previously smiling faces, horror and fear seized out bodies from moving until the colossal titan did so for us.

I screamed as a blast of searing gas hit my face, shoving me into the air, falling down quickly. Gritting my teeth and thinking fast, I shot my grapples at the wall and dragged my boots along the stone to halt.

Looking around wildly I saw that Eren had the same idea, along with the rest of the trainees... except for Samuel.

"Samuel!" Connie cried.

 _'He's falling too fast... I- I won't make it!'_ I thought painfully. Just then. Sasha released her safety hooks and sprinted down the wall towards the falling brunette. Just as he was about to die, become a splatter of gore on the ground, Sasha released the right grapple of the maneuver gear to hold Samuel in place.

But as my gaze rested on Sammy it also caught something that made my stomach curl into a tight ball of shock and terror. Every nerve understood the sight perfectly as it was filled with what felt like electricity. "Oh God no..." Eren muttered beside me.

At the gate of Wall Rose was a large, gaping, tear... a hole big enough for the titans to get it.

Connie was muttering madly at this point. "They're gonna get in... they're gonna get in... THEY'RE GONNA GET IN!"

I glared back at the red hand that gripped the top of the wall tightly.

 _'Mom... No... That- That can't happen! I WON'T LET IT!'_ I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Eren's commanding voice.

"THIS IS IT PEOPLE!" Eren unsheathed his swords. "DO OR DIE!" My brother sped up the wall, shouting orders as he went. I nodded, firing off towards the brunette. As I spun vertically, landing on the wall Eren was already in mid air, going directly for the nape of the neck.

I barely had time to realize the giant sweeping hand that was coming directly towards me.

 _-End of Chapter 15-_

 _Mizu: How did you guys like it?_

 _Ameko: Meh, you didn't have to end it on a cliffhanger..._

 _Mizu: Oh well! Also, sorry I didn't have Levi see Mizuki, but it's just not there yet! They will meet eventually though! Eventually..._

 _Ameko: You're forgetting something..._

 _Mizu: OH YEAH! THIS FIC IS GOING TO GO THROUGH SEASON 2!_

 _Ameko: WOO!_

 _Mizu: After season 2 airs I'm gonna start catching up on the manga and then carry it on from there because from what I've seen it looks like the anime will be DIRECTLY from the manga! Which is just AMAZING!_

 _Ameko: Please remember to review! See ya!_


	16. Preparing To Unleash

**Mizu: Wow... that week took way too long**

 **Ameko: No shit Sherlock! Meh... oh well, let's get onto the reviews!**

SoroTheAndroid: I think I'd call it more of a... WALLHANGER! Holy shit I'm sorry...

Nifawiwa: Yep! That shall be AWESOME! But alas that is far away...

anime-aquarion-fan: WELL THEN! Here you go~!

 **Mizu: Thank you for all the support guys! Please remember that if I can get... 7 reviews or more on this story then I'll post another TWO chapters next weekend!**

 **Ameko: *skeptical Ameko face***

 **Mizu: I SWEAR!**

 **Ameko: Liar. You're just gonna binge Deadman Wonderland!**

 **Mizu: I'LL FIT IN THE TIME!**

 **Mizu: Ugg whatever. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I only had less then a second to react to the sweeping shot of a crimson limb. Summoning up as much strength I could I jumped and shot a grapple at the shoulder of the beast. It was close. The moment I felt the familiar rush of wind on my face I could also feel the incredible heat of the skinless giant graze the tip of my boot. Sparks and explosions surrounded me as I tried to figure out what was going on. Ignoring my instincts I shot forward with my left grapple, jerking me out of the hazy cloud.

In mid air I spared a glance behind me, only to be met with the sight of smashed bits of canon fall fifty feet down.

 _'He knows... That fucker knows...'_ I realized. The wall, the canons, it was all timed. He destroyed them on purpose!

Unknowingly I looked across the vast expanse to see a speck on brown hair and the tan capri jacket of Eren become engulfed in the powerful fingers of the colossal titan.

My scream of terror was cut short when I saw Eren fire a pistol with quick thinking, going straight for the nape of the neck. I grinned hysterically at his actions before honing in on the beast's eyes. Those strangely human eyes fixated on me while absentmindedly waving his arm in my direction like he was swatting an annoying fly. But just as I was about to bury my blades deep into his vulnerable retinas, a searingly hot steam shot out of it's skin, unnaturally coming from it's mouth as I struggled to secure my grip.

As I shakily brought my blades down, I merely cut through air. I could easily see Eren across from me with the same expression of shock. How the hell does a 60 meter tall titan just disappear!?

Spinning in midair and firing both shots at the wall, I landed easily in dismay. Staring blankly at the gaping hole in the gate I didn't think it could get any worse.

* * *

I sprinted down the busy hallway of tear-stricken cadets to the side of my blonde friend. I gripped Armin's shoulder, seeing that his hands were shaking miserably. Eren had the same idea, maybe we were more alike then I thought, and tried to keep Armin sane.

"Armin, what's wrong?" Eren asked as Armin slipped the first gas tank.

" _D-_ Don-...Don't wory about me... I-I'm fine...!" Armin failed to reassure us.

My grip tightened but it didn't even seem Armin noticed. "J-Just give me a second for my nerves to settle. This is bad, isn't it? There's a hole in the wall, 8 meters wide and we don't even remotely have the engineering know how to plug it. That huge boulder near the front gate was initially our best bet... But we didn't even know how to hoist it in place!" His voice rose along with his shaky voice.

"Unless we seal the breach...! The entire city's as good as dead! How long do you think before they take Wall Rose!? Seriously!? How long!? Any time the mood strikes they could wipe out the human race in an afternoon!" Without a second thought I pulled back my hand and slapped it across Armin's sickly pale face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

"Armin! Get a fucking hold of yourself! We're stronger now! We're not the prey anymore! We're the hunters!" I shouted, gripping his arm.

 **(Mizu: Did you see what I did there? Hehe~! Ameko: -_-)**

Armin looked like he literally had the sense knocked back into him. "Y-You're right... I'm sorry..."

* * *

"I want everyone split into four squadrons as practiced!" The commander shouted as we were all lined up in formation. I briefly flickered my gaze to my friend, Annie, who returned it with a small nod.

I listened to the sunken eyed captain as well as I could but sometimes let my attention drift off... fucking ADHD... "The drill's the same as during training. You guys split up. Each team will respond directly to it's section! Your tasks will be to assist with supplying, transmitting information, and keeping the place clean of titans!"

"The front guard will be assigned to the stationary troops. The middle guard will work for the training corps under our command. And the rear guard will serve under the stationary troops' elite squads!" Damn it I already forgot what position I was in...

"I expect you all to hold your posts, knowing that the advance squad has been wiped out!" This was met with gasps from the crowd.

Ignoring most people's shock driven looks the captain continued. "That's right! The outer gate is history! The titans are in! This means the armored titan is likely to appear. If and when he does, the rear guard will _also_ be history!" Most were begging for this to be a dream at this point. "QUIET! Right! Vanguard be ready! The whole area is now well-saturated. Your mission is a very simple one. Defend the wall till the evacuation's done!" And if I'm not mistaken here comes the death threats..."

"Remember that abandonment is punishable by death! Give your lives if necessary!" Ah, there it is. We all responded with a resounding "SIR!" And went to our posts. Some people had choked on the spot, others were just crying miserably.

I whipped my head around, looking for one of the captains. Shrugging, I merely tapped Annie's shoulder. "Hey Annie, do you know what squad you're in?" To my surprise she shook her head.

"Damn... Well, If we're in the same squad I'll watch your back if you watch mine?" I suggested, holding out my arm. Sparing one of her rare, once in a blue moon, smiles, she bumped my arm as confirmation.

A thought came to mind. "Wait... Mikasa probably knows. She's probably been paying more attention then us all..." Annie nodded as I went running off to find the dark haired warrior. After passing several hallways of hell-stricken soldiers I found Mikasa who was looking after Eren sadly.

"Mikasa! Hey!" I caught her attention as I ran down the hallway.

Catching my breath, I looked up at her with a flushed face. "Hey... Do you know what squad I'm in?" Mikasa sighed, looking downward.

"No... I don-" She was cut off from a man with a uniform that belonged to the garrison regiment. "Ackerman! You're with the rear guard!" She stuttered, shocked that she would even be allowed in the rear guard.

"Sir-!" He cut me off again.

"This is no time for debate! Your presence is needed immediately!" He commanded before walking off. I saw my chance and sprinted after him.

Much like I did with Mikasa, I tried to get his attention. "Sir!?" He turned around.

"Sir... Do you know what squad I'm in? My name is Mizuki Jaeger...?" He rolled his eyes before pulling out a piece of paper and searched for my name.

"Oh right... You're in the Middle guard, squad B, meet with Braun and Hoover for more info" He stated before walking away.

Gripping my hand tightly, I stared up at the sky, wondering just how many people were going to die before tomorrow...

 _-End of Chapter 16-_

 _Mizu: Yeah, I know it was short but I want to save the battle of trost for the next chapter!_

 _Ameko: Aka she's too busy getting caught up on the 2016 spring season to write_

 _Mizu: NOT TRUE! Ugg... Oh yeah, I didn't put her in Eren's squad! I put her in Annie's!_

 _Ameko: Care to tell them why?_

 _Mizu: Because In the time you didn't see, Mizuki and Annie are actually pretty good friends... I mainly did this because Annie is practically me in real life. Personality, care towards others (or lack there of), and we even look alike! With the grey eyes and blonde hair (before I dyed it) So, yeah..._

 _Ameko: I'm a bit more like Mikasa myself... Dark hair, yandere-like, likes the color red, kinda over-protective of my brother..._

 _Mizu: KINDA!?_

 _Ameko: Whatever..._


	17. This World Is Hell

**Mizu: Sorry about the lack of an update guys, I'm a bit swamped with testing this month...**

 **Ameko: Ugg Stupid drill camp event... building trophies... bleck...**

 **Mizu: I promise I'll try to post two!**

 **Ameko: *sigh***

 **Mizu: That's why I'm going to start writing this early on in the week. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Ameko: Wait, hold on... Nifa reviewed...**

 **Mizu: OO! What did she say?**

Nifawiwa: Hells yeah it will! I hope you like it!

 **Mizu: Hey guys, do you think maybe I could get a little more feedback plz? It makes me feel like I'm doing something right and I always love the tips I get! Please remember to review!**

 **Ameko: AND WITH THAT! Let's get onto the chapter!**

 **Mizu: WAIT! Before we start I need to tell you all that I've updated chapter 10, Mizuki was never given the injection, it was only Eren, So Mizuki isn't a titan. I did this because A. It wont fit into my story plan and B. Because there was only one serum and something happens in the manga that ive seen wouldn't work if both of them were a titan**

 **Mizu: Good? Ok, good. Enjoy**

* * *

I took a deep breath, staring up at the smoking sky, when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked to my right to see Annie, followed by Reiner and Berthold. I didn't really talk with those two much but I know they're good people.

"Cmon Mizuki, it's time to go" Reiner said solemnly.

Nodding silently, I took one final glance at the city. Smoke rose from separate areas and buildings and I couldn't help but search the vast town for a similar squad, specifically the one where Eren and Armin were located.

"Squad 31! Get going! You're going to be backing up the rear guard!" A captain shouted from the building to the right. Before I could start our mission Annie had already taken off, zipping towards the course. Regaining my confidence, I sped after her. The entire squad comprised of myself, Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Luu, Annabella, Sean, Terrance, and Jensen, were all in the air, using difficult movements and flips to stay in flight.

And that's when I saw one.

It had shaggy grey hair, contorted muscles making the head and arms look too small for it's massive body. And with only a flash of movement it held Luu in it's hand, pulling towards it's large, gaping mouth.

"LUU!" I shouted after the dark brown haired soldier, spinning around to go for the titan's nape. With a silent aura of determination I flashed my grapples to the back of the neck. My blades cut through the meaty skin, aiming so deep that I could have sworn I hit bone.

With a tired groan, the titan fell, taking Luu down with him. But before I could have tried to get him out of the encompassing grip of the beast Reiner had cleanly chopped off the Titan's entire hand.

Going down with a scream, Luu hit the ground, still closed in by the titan's giant fingers. I landed on the ground, sawing at the thumb to release the strong trainee.

He seemed to be in a state of shock, desperately clutching his younger brother Jensen with shaking hands. Although Jensen was the younger of the two he didn't look act like it, with short, messy black hair and piercing golden/brown eyes, accompanied with being slightly scrawny compared to Luu, he always seemed to be more responsible then his older counterpart.

Like most members of the trainees squad I didn't know much about them. But I did know that they had only joined the military so that way their family could survive with the little money they had. So what if I had eavesdropped on one of their conversations? I was curious.

"Luu? You ok?" The brunette could only manage a shaky nod.

"Come on, We need to get going" Annie commented stoically. I knew she was right, but I couldn't help but look back at the terrified brother with concern. Making up my mind I held out my hand to Luu.

"Luu, we need to go. If we stay here we'll all die. Can you still walk?" With horror stricken eyes he nodded, taking my hand with shaking legs.

I spun around. "Where's Anna?" I asked. Everyone looked around for the blonde to no avail. Of course my mind instantly went to the worst case scenario. She was dead...

"We can't wait here! Let's move on!" Reiner commanded. Without looking back we all got back on our feet, taking off towards the point we were supposed to regroup. Meanwhile, I had no idea that Annabella was halfway inside a titan's mouth already, screaming out for one of her friends to save her, with a call never to be answered.

* * *

The lump that formed in my stomach plummeted as we kept moving. Sean, Terrance and Annabella were dead. Nobody found Annabella after she went on ahead of us, and I was forced to bear witness seeing Sean and Terrance be ripped apart and stuffed into the jaws of a murderous titan, unable to do anything.

I knew that something was wrong, something was going on and I didn't know. I just knew that something had happened to Eren and I had no idea. I couldn't shake off that feeling every single second I flew through the air, cutting down a total of five titans so far.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore.

"Annie! Reiner! Can we stop for a minute!?" I screamed over the light turret of rain that had begun to fall. Nodding to show he acknowledged my request we all landed on the rooftop.

"What's up?" Reiner said, strangely unfazed by seeing some of our squad members die.

"I need to find Eren's squad..." I muttered.

Annie blinked in confusion. "Mizuki I know you're worried about your brother-"

"It's not just that! I just know that something happened! I can't think straight and It's going to get me killed! Please! I know where his squad is supposed to be! Can't we just..." I pleaded.

Before Annie could protest I heard Luu and Jensen interrupt her. "We should go" Jensen confirmed kindly.

I snapped up to look at the mature teenager who wore a smile. "You guys might not get it but If I was in Mizuki's position and I didn't know where Luu was I'd feel the same" I gave him a smile in thanks.

"Alright. Fine, let's just check up with them quickly. We're almost out of gas" I looked down at the gears, just realizing what she said. Where were the resupply units?

Shaking away my doubts I took off towards the location Eren and Jean's squad were supposed to meet up. With the wind pushing against my short hair I continued, mentally begging that they would be alive... If Eren or Armin died... I don't know what I'd do...

 _-End of Chapter 17-_

 _Mizu: Don't fear my friends! Another chapter shall be posted tomorrow!_

 _Ameko: Hopefully..._

 _Mizu: Shut it, Anyways! Like I said before I'm worried that nobody is liking this story so could you guys please find some time to review? Bye!_


	18. I Have Something Worth Fighting For

**Mizu: Sup everyone!**

 **Ameko: We're FINALLY back!**

 **Mizu: First let us welcome our guest for today! Please welcome the newest member of the 'Did Nothing Wrong Squad'!**

 **Ameko: Come on down!**

 **Ganta: Wait... are we still in Deadman Wonderland?**

 **Mizu: We're actully in a temporal rift between almost every fictional universe in the universe, by using the energy spawned from the reviewers (and my nuclear energy converter) I am able to hold door between the universes up at will! I've pinpointed the exact location of the rift to this basement and instantly hid it from the world, barricading myself inside it and whenever I get bored in here I just open a door and BOOM! I'm in a new anime to write fanfiction!**

 **Ganta: ...**

 **Ganta: What?**

 **Ameko/Mizu; Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey stuff...**

 **Ganta: Ah**

 **Shiro: *falls from the ceiling***

 **Mizu: How did you get in here!? (And why do you look like an older version of Yuki from my other story...?)**

 **Shiro: *points to the locked door, now shambles and pieces of wood* Shiro broke it down!**

 **Mizu: Shiro! That was a secure gateway between the different dimensions! I don't even know what will happen now!**

 **Shiro: But.. But Shiro missed Ganta... *teary eyes***

 **Mizu: Oh God you're cute... I can't stay mad at that face!**

 **Ameko: Ok Ganta, it's really easy, just say REVIEWS! and then you'll almost be able to leave**

 **Ganta: G-Got it... REVIEWS!**

 **Ameko: O.o**

 **Ganta: Umm... *giant stacks of text boxes falls on his head* WAUH!**

 **Shiro: I told Mizu, Ganta as weak...**

SoroTheAndroid: I know xD

xJessymonx: Thank you! Also, don't worry. I'll be doin my best to upload as many chapters as possible now! And they will all be around 2,000 words or higher! I can't wait too! But ya know... Good things come to those who wait

Guest: Thanks! I'm glad to see you're enjoying this!

MickeyLOLGirl: Carry on indeed! Wow... xD I'm not sure EXACTLY when Into The WorLd's Sequel comes out but for now because sometimes plans get moved around and stuff but I'll tell you when I intend on starting it AND I'll tell you the sequel's title! First, I'm planning to release the first chapter on the first day of Summer vacation, and it's title shall be... 'Dragged From Fantasy, Back To Reality' Good? Please don't haunt me xD Aww, thank you! I try my hardest!

lizy2000: Wow! Thanks for following my story! That really means a lot to me! c: I hope you enjoy!

 **Ganta: *gets out of the rubble using the branch of sin* Well, I guess I can go now?**

 **Mizu: Sure! By the way, mind saying a little something to the audience?**

 **Ganta: *smiles* Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Shiro: *eating ice cream* Ehjov teh chatper!**

* * *

I zipped through the air with my squad close at the heels, taking down a 13 meter titan on my way to the other squads. When I saw a clustered group of people on a section of rooftops my hope soared. I wasted no time in landing on the roof, instantly making my way over to the center of the red bricks, scanning the crowd for Armin and Eren.

I growled, my hope manifesting itself into a sinking feeling of fear, looking around till I spotted a familiar cut of tan and brown hair.

"Jean!" I called to get his attention. He turned to look at me with a look of bittersweet depression.

"Mizuki... You're alive?" His voice was low and pitiful, not even sparked with any form of happiness at seeing another person who had not been eaten.

I scanned the thin crowd once more. "Where's Eren and Armin?" I asked hastily. Before Jean could answer I heard the ingrained sound of wires fastening and releasing, I spun around to see Mikasa walking towards Annie, not noticing my presence.

I couldn't hear what she was saying so I quickly jogged over to my dark haired step-sister. "Mikasa!" I hailed.

She sighed in relief at seeing me still alive, the thought that she cared for me was a burden off my shoulder by itself. I didn't know the context of the question but I realized what was being said instantly.

Annie directed her gaze over to the tower, "Some squads made it back, some didn't..."

"We found Armin over there" Reiner nodded his head in the direction of the crouching blonde. Without even nodding my thanks, Mikasa and I both approached Armin at the same time.

"You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Mikasa asked gently.

I practically had fire fueled by fear burning through my veins. "Armin, where's Eren?" I demanded.

He grit his teeth as if it was paining him to answer.

 _'No...'_

I shakily stood up, assuming the worst. "A-Armin?"

He snapped up to look at Mikasa and I, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 _'Not him...'_

"T-They were..." He clenched his fists as his tears fell on the dark red of the brick. "The cadets... of squad 34... Thomas Vodner, Mack Tierz, Fillius Herbenski, Nina Carolina, Eren Jaeger!"

 _'Armin... Stop talking...'_

"These brave five... Upheld their duties. They... Died heroically in the field of battle" Armin coughed.

 _'You're lying... You're lying... You're wrong... Eren isn't...'_ I caught my own thoughts, biting the inside of my cheek till I tasted blood.

I tried to say something to console him, but all I felt was rage. I was angry at the titans, angry at our superiors, and blindingly furious at Armin. Wasn't this what it was following? The five stages of grief? First is rage.. then- wait... was anger first? Then came depression... the memories of faded class lessons from years ago appeared in my mind to settle my thoughts, to keep my emotions from showing, and to try and keep myself from going overboard. After all, it wasn't Armin's fault... I couldn't be... But still... I felt I needed to blame someone... anyone... cut their throat open and rip out their windpipe.

My mouth wouldn't move, I couldn't speak, but I could internalize my anger fading away to a dull aching groan. My family.. The only family I had left... was gone.

I was vaguely aware of Mikasa talking but I could only catch a few words along the lines of 'Out of gas' 'I'm stronger than all of you' and 'I'm going' That last one was followed by the sound of Mikasa gliding away on the manuver gear.

My heart was cold and I could feel tears brimming in my eyes but I stayed silent, listening to what Jean was commanding. "HEY! WE WEREN'T TAUGHT TO LET OUR COMRADES FIGHT ALONE! UNLESS YOU ARE A COWARD THEN STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" He declared before following after Mikasa. Eventually all the other soldiers took off with him, their confidence regained. Without the will to even brush away the tears from my eyes I flew into the sky once again.

My vision was clears as the wind yanked the salty tears from my sclera but that barely helped. I could almost not even change my direction with the powerful grapples.

I felt my body crash into the upcoming roof, sliding down slowly. Of course I felt the pain, the feeling of my body greeting the surface of the roof and the roaring fire of my muscles being stretched like a rubber band but oddly enough I didn't scream.

A moment later I was in the air again, but this time I was being pulled by gravity down to the ground. The pain of landing on the hard ground was almost nonexistent, my mind become foggy and detached from my other senses.

 _'My family... The one I was fighting for... Is gone... First Mom... But now Eren's-!'_

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming my way and I thought back to all of the great memories I shared with Eren. One in particular stuck in my mind. I tiredly gazed up at the titan with strange curiosity. It was easily a 15 meter class, with shaggy dark brown hair hanging over it's eyes and supported by hardened muscles. Muscles? I thought titan's didn't have muscles... Maybe it's just an abnormal. Even with the titan drawing closer I could only think about that one moment...

* * *

 _I smiled, gripping the edges of the letter from Levi, Farlan and Isabel._

 _Dear Mizuki,_

 _(This is Isabel) Hey Mizuki! I hope this gets to you on time but if it doesn't I just wanna wish you a happy birthday! Things down here are going alright, Levi managed to talk Commander Eyebrows into letting Farlan and I join Levi-bro's new squad! Eld, Gunther, Petra, and Oluo are here too! they don't seem to trust us that much but you should have seen their faces when Levi-bro took down two titans at the same time! I swear they look so funny! (This Is Levi) Mizuki, we got your last letter and you're right, It wouldn't be a good idea for you to spill any more of your past. If they only know that you were a part of the underground then you're probably safe. But if you screw up and say that you were a part of the 3DMG bandits then word might get to the MPs. Stay under the radar and lie. Oh yeah, there's also this really annoying squad leader I have to work with over here, Shitty Glasses, you'll be able to tell which one she is when you get here. Just say 'titan' and she'll come running up to you spouting a ton of bullshit. (This Is Farlan) Mizuki, I really hope that you're learning loads, remember to practice that kick I showed you the week before we left the underground. Sorry, Can't say any more. Levi is making me clean the room we all share. (This is Levi) Listen, that goes for all of us. If I'm going to be forced into this job by Erwin, or Commander Eyebrows as Isabel insists, then I won't let this place look like shit. We'll send you another letter next week. Happy Birthday Mizuki._

 _-Levi Ackerman_

 _Grinning, I folded the letter in half and stored it away in the tear of my matres I hid my letters in. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone at the door._

 _"Another letter from your friends?" Eren asked, his green eyes inquisitive._

 _I panted, staring at my little brother wildly. "Shit Eren! Ever heard of knocking!?" I gasped._

 _He diverted my gaze, scratching his head awkwardly. "Sorry..."_

 _I sighed, pulling the letter out of it's hiding place to hand it to him. "Yeah... Apparently Levi convinced Erwin to let Isabel and Farlan join his new squad" I reported while Eren scanned the letter._

 _"It looks like they really miss you" Eren commented. I smiled lightly in thought of their grinning faces (Not Levi of course)._

 _"It's good to know you had your own little family down there while we weren't there" I blinked in confusion. Family?_

 _I looked back at my brother fro the top of the bunk bed I shared with Mikasa. "Family?" I echoed my thoughts"_

 _"Yeah, I mean... You do talk about them like family. I even heard you mentioning that Isabel is like me" I pondered his words carefully._

 _"I guess you're right. They're kind of like my second family" I declared happily._

 _"So that mean you gotta keep living on for both of your families, right?" He questioned._

 _I nodded. "Right"_

* * *

"Right..." I muttered, sensing the towering footsteps drawing closer.

Before I knew it the titan was charging. Eren told me to live on for my families. Eren's dead... But I won't just throw my life away! There are still people who need me! Armin, Mikasa, Levi, Isabel, Farlan... My family needed me!

Just as I dived out of the way from the ripped titan it brought it's fist up and planted it squarely into a titan I hadn't noticed. It punched a titan...

A titan had punched another titan!?

The second titan's head lagged to the right, cracking in half. Despite this I knew that it would head in a moment even if that abnormal had just snapped his neck. But that was when the abnormal punched the titan to the ground, stomping on it's nape until it's foot became nothing but a smeary, red, steaming limb. It let out a roar that nearly split my ear drums as I felt the life return to my veins.

Eren... I swear I'll keep on living. For my family... For my friends.. and for you...

 _-End of Chapter 18-_

 _Mizu: How did you guys like it?_

 _Ameko: Meh, not bad!_

 _Ganta: I still can't believe Eren's dead! What are the authors thinking!?_

 _Ameko: Umm..._

 _Shiro: *whispers in Mizu and Ameko's ears* Ganta hasn't seen episode 8 yet..._

 _Mizu/Ameko: Ohh... Well then! Ganta take it away!_

 _Ganta: Can't I please finish this episode? *points to screen showing episode 7 playing*_

 _Mizu: *sigh* fine. Shiro?_

 _Shiro: Yes! Shiro hopes you all review! Bye Bye!_


	19. The Rogue Titan

**Mizu: Happy Mothers Day for all you moms out there! Seeing as I am 17 (And turning 18 on December 13) I am not a mom and I never plan on being one so all I can say is enjoy the chapter...**

 **Ameko: Profound...**

 **Mizu: Oh piss off...**

 **Ameko: ANYWAYS! REVI-**

 ***knocking***

 **Mizu: The hell? When did we get a door!?**

 **Ameko: I dunno...**

 **Mizu: *opens door***

 **Rin Okumura: Umm...**

 **Mizu: HOLY SHIT! RIN OKUMURA! *pulls him inside***

 **Ameko: Sup son o' satan!**

 **Rin: *rolls his eyes* Please don't call me that...**

 **Mizu: Soo... Rin? What are you doing here?**

 **Rin: Yukio said that I was annoying him so he used one of his keys to lead me into a room with just one door, he closed his door on me... and boom! Here I am**

 **Mizu: Well, be thankful you landed here and not hell or something...**

 **Ameko: Wait, how did Yukio have a key to our dimension?**

 **Mizu: Thanks to a certain albino named Shiro our openings to universes are all screwed up!**

 ***Yukio walks in and grabs Rin***

 **Yukio: Rin, let's go home. And you two, you need to review your system**

 **Ameko: NOO!**

lizy2000: She can't. The only way that Eren was able to turn into a titan is because of the serum that his dad gave him and *MANGA SPOILER WARNING!* he ate his dad. Mizuki blacked out before she could see anything though

MickeyLOLgirl: O.o Two days? O.O YES MA'AM! Really? *sigh* ok. *draws transmutation circle* *throws chapter on top* Blood... *cuts finger and pours it into a bowl inside the circle* *turns up temperature 20,000 degrees* Sweat... *thinks of A Choice With One Regret OVA ending* TEARS! *pants* done?

GirlYouDontKnow: Awww thank you! I promise to try and keep doing well!

Helix: Well then here you go!

Robbie Tualia: Really? T-Thank you! I always try to keep with the original storyline as best I can (Aside from the whole ages thing...) And I hope this pleases you!

Xena: I do that on purpose xD... Don't worry though, I'm trying to find time to make my chapters longer!

LoveTwinkies: It does! And don't worry, even if I don't get 7+ reviews ill still write a chapter! I just... really love reviews because it makes me feel happy... And I'm a literal sociopath in real life and don't feel shit when it comes to anything other than anime! CLIFFHANGERS FTW!

Blackmist45: Thanks! Here you are my lovely!

 **Rin: Please enjoy that chap- WOAH! *gets pulled back through portal***

* * *

With widened eyes I stared as the rogue titan finished his brutal work and just stood there as if he was admiring his own power. At that moment I felt arms wrap around me and jerk me up towards the sky. Snapping my head back I examined who had rescued me.

"Connie!" I called just as we landed safely on a rooftop.

Armin and Mikasa roughly landed just after us.

"Is everyone ok?" Connie asked, everyone gave a certain nod.

"Then we'd better get out of here!" The trainee announced.

I heard another resounding set of heavy footsteps across from us and turned only to see a 15-meter tall titan come into view.

"Crap! Two 15 meters!" I shook my head slightly.

I looked back at Connie, "That one there is different" "The titan on the left isn't normal" Mikasa and I said two things t the same time.

"You saw him too?" Mikasa echoed.

My eyes locked back onto a now steaming pile of blood and bones, "Yeah, he destroyed another one by stomping on it's nape. It completely ignored me..."

Both titans let out another ear-splitting roar just as the one who saved my life clenched his fists and brought them up in a fighting stance.

Everyone made their own noises of surprise. As the opposing titan charged the rogue one lashed out, knocking the other titan's head clean off, sending it sailing into a tower. The rogue titan examined it's hand that was now only bone, watching it stitch back together. As the now headless titan that was crashed on the ground began to get back up the rogue titan brought his foot down on it's nape.

"It just... It just finished it off! It knew exactly where the weak spot was!" Armin exclaimed.

Connie grit his teeth. "Come on guys, the last thing we need is him coming our way"

"No... It has no reaction to us... Any other titan would have been on top of us by now" Armin, though shocked, still deeply reasoned.

Mikasa was just as shocked. "It seemed to understand the concept of hand-to-hand combat... what _is_ that thing...?"

"Just chalk it up as another abnormal. Let's just get out of here" As Connie turned to leave Armin stopped him.

"Wait! Hold on. Mikasa and Mizuki's tanks are empty" I looked down solemnly at the drained gas tank.

Connie was flustered with anger and fear. "Then what the hell are we gonna do!? We can't clear HQ without both of you!"

Armin looked as if a light bulb had lit above his head and walked over to Mikasa. My lips parted in suspended shock when I saw him switching out his gas with Mikasa's. "It's obvious what we need to do. Mikasa, you take my gas"

"Armin! What-" The blonde latched the gas tank to hers and began the switch.

"The gas is useless on me. But please use it carefully this time..." Armin trailed.

Only a minute later and Armin was finished. "I gave you all my blades as well..." He held up a single blade. "Just... Leave me this one. I'd rather die to it then by the jaws of a titan-" I growled, cutting Armin off but gripping the sharp edge and flinging it off the roof.

"Mizuki... what?" I gripped Armin's shirt with my fist.

I glared at the shaking soldier. "Damn it Armin! We're not just gonna leave you to die here!"

His breath caught in his throat. "O-Okay..." Sighing, I pulled him up to stand. "B-But carrying someone through a crowd of titan's is-" Connie gripped Armin's hand. "Come on!"

We started racing along the roof with our heart's beating like drums but when the abnormal titan let out a roar Armin jerked his hand back and told us to stop.

"Guys listen!" We looked back at him. "I have an idea, you two can say no but I still need you to hear this. I know it's crazy but, maybe we could make use of that titan? It attacks others and it shows no interest in us so I was thinking we might be able to guide it to the supply station. If it takes out the other titans for us, everyone could be saved"

A bead of sweat traveled down Connie's forehead. "Guide!? How the hell do you plan on doing that!?"

Armin looked back at the Titan. "I'm assuming that it fights solely on instinct. Your job would be to take down all the titans near it. Once you do, it'll probably move in search of other titans. It should eventually head of HQ"

"Do you think we're going to risk out lives over an assumption!?" Connie spat.

"But if it's true we could take down all the titans at Headquarters with one fell swoop!" Armin fired back.

Mikasa looked down. "It's worth a try"

"I'm in!" I announced. Connie whipped his head back between us.

"Huh!? Are you two serious!?"

Mikasa looked into Connie's eyes. "It's better to bet on an assumption, rather than simply wait for death. I'm with Armin"

The bookworm smiled. "So you plan to fight titans _with_ a titan?" Connie inferred.

"Yes, exactly" After overcoming a fierce debate in his head Connie looked back.

"Fail, and we'll be made a mockery of"

Armin grinned in determination. "But succeed, and everyone will be saved"

Connie sighed before looking at me. "Fine, I'll agree to it but Mizuki should take my gas"

I blinked. "What?"

"You're just under Mikasa when it comes to killing titans. I'm not asking to be left behind but I do think that your odds are better" Connie asserted before getting on his knees and changing out our gas tanks.

I swallowed back the depression that had been clogging my thoughts, nodding dominantly. "Okay!"

* * *

Glass scraped at my sides as I broke through the window, setting Connie down roughly the moment we were inside. Standing in the room was Jean and I was able to hear distant screams from down the next corridor. Looking down at my maneuver gear I took out my right gas tank.

"Whew! It just ran out!" I commented, planting a small kiss on Armin's cheek.

A blush broke out across his face. "You're a proper genius! It worked!"

Connie slapped Armin on the back while Armin mumbled that it hurt. "From now on as far as I'm concerned your word is law! Check it out! We found an abnormal that's got a bone to pick with it's own kind" Connie pointed at the abnormal from the hole in the wall. "And the best part is that it doesn't give two shits about us!"

"That's right, you heard me! This big, beautiful titan is our one-way ticket out of here!" Connie cheered.

A soldier from among the others in the room spoke out. "You mean like fighting fire with fire?"

"Listen to yourself. A titan's not gonna help us! You're out of your mind if you think that'll work" John debated.

Mikasa cut in. "It is working. For whatever reason that thing is rampaging against it's own kind. Just stand back and let him do it"

"Right now that rogue titan is the best chance we got. I honestly don't even think that when it's done with the rest of the titans it will go for us. In my opinion it looks like he's killing for a challenge. Us humans won't look like a challenge to him"

Armin nodded in agreement.

 _-End of Chapter 19-_

 _Mizu: Hey everyone! Sorry for posting this late! Virus in the computer problems!_

 _Ameko: Ugg, damn false advertising..._

 _Mizu: For those of you who are waiting for more of my work and can't wait for the next update let me direct you to my DeviantArt, and Wattpad page! My Tumblr account and Wattpad account both have my username Mizulawliet and there I post numerous x Reader one shots! I hope you enjoy them! Byeee!_

 _Ameko: Remember to review!_


	20. In the Smoke And Ashes

**Mizu: SUUUP WE'RE HERE!**

 **Ameko: Finally...**

 **Mizu: And now I think I've finally patched up that horrible dimension thing-**

 ***BOOOOMMM!* *CRRAAAASSSHHH!***

 **Mizu: Oh fuck me...**

 **Ameko: I wonder who is it this time!?**

 **Mizuki: Uhh... Where the hell are we?  
**

 **Yuki: I don't know... some kind of basement?**

 **Amaya: Weren't we just at the warehouse?**

 **Mizu: ...**

 **Ameko: ...**

 **Mizu: just... just get to the reviews...**

MickeyLOLgirl: Okay I've learned my lesson alright! T_T

lizy2000: No problem! Yesss I'ts going to be a hilarious reaction! Funny with tears!

Thaiboy: Yeeeahhhh I'm sorry for all of you who liked my Code Geass story but I was really disappointed with it. The main OC was boring and was too powerful, I straight up ripped characters from other shows, and the grammar issues were terrible. That's why I'll be talking more about a new Code Geass fic below at the end! :D I hope you like it Thai!

 **Mizuki: Soooo who are you?**

 **Mizu: I'm the one who created you three!**

 **Yuki: And her?**

 **Ameko: Meh, just here for fun. Sometimes I take up the role of the persuading voice inside your head**

 **Mizuki: OK**

 **Mizu: Well if that's all you three are here for then get going! It's not time for your sequel yet! *starts shoving towards door***

 **Amaya: *looks at the television* HOLY SHIT AOT SEASON 2!**

 **Mizu: *shoves* There we go...**

* * *

The rogue titan got a hold on a lanky, taller titan's shoulder blade with his arm and snapped it in half, sending it crashing onto the smaller ones below.

"Look at him go.. This guy makes the others looks like total weaklings" Connie commended optimistically.

I blinked. "At least for now we're relatively barricaded in here"

"Mizuki's right. They won't bust in while he's making a rampage out there" The soldier continued.

Reiner sighed. "That's all well and good but what's to stop them from turning on us when he's done?"

"I... guess we can worry about that when we're safe" Connie muttered.

"Yeah, you're right. At least we're buying him a little time-" Just as Reiner was done talking Jean walked in.

Jean was followed behind with a few other guys I've never seen before. "Good news!" Those boxes they were carrying had a large row of rifles worn by age. "Courtesy of the Military Police... and covered with a layer of dust"

We handed out the guns to the soldiers and loaded them suspiciously. "Are you sure buckshot is the way to go? It feels like we should just be throwing spitballs... I mean, come on guys. Are guns even effective?"

Armin hovered of the map of the building, his brilliant mind working profusely to formulate a perfect strategy. "I don't know but they're bound to be better than nothing" Armin said, looking at the hot headed trainee.

"We're looking at eight titans in the supply room of the four meter tall variety. If we can all time this perfectly then this much ammo ought to be enough to do the trick" Armin began listing off his plan.

As he spoke I could visualize the plan he said in a clear format. "Step one, we lower a group into the area via lift to get the titan's attention. Step two, When the titans come within range the group fires in all four directions simultaneously blinding them"

Armin flinched. "Then there's the hard part. The moment of truth as it were. Before the titans have time to recover, seven of us will swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions. That's it. That's the plan. It puts all our lives on the line, if we screw up we're dead. That's a hell of a risk for one attack but it's our only chance. Eight people have to slay eight titans in one blow at the same time. We're gonna need the best of you, the soldiers most adept at using their paring blades. You'll be the difference between life and death for the rest of us. I'm sorry... That's how it is" Armin stated sadly.

"Seems like a sound plan" Reiner affirmed.

Annie spoke. "When you get right down to it the risk is the same for everyone. Doesn't really matter who goes and who doesn't"

"Look I'm... I'm willing to be talked out of this. One half-baked strategy can't be our only option... right?"

Marco, who had been silently leaning in on the conversation for a while, comforted Armin. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself. What we're looking at for our only option this seems pretty well thought out. If we give it our all we may just pull this off"

I leaned over and took Armin's hand. "Don't worry Armin. We'll be fine. It's clear here that you're the epic brains of the group so don't waste time thinking it won't work"

With an unsteady nod of his head the lift doors were let down with a crash. "All right! The lift's ready to go!" A nameless soldier echoed.

I joined with the group of titan killers and watched as a few faces I knew joined the risky firing squad. Armin, Marco, Jensen, Luu, and so many others. Seeing them in the squad only furthered my determination to succeed. If I didn't... then they would all die.

* * *

The titan killing squad all walked down the creaking wooden stairs, chatting nervously as we walked.

"Okay so I'm gonna ask the obvious question. Can we do this _without_ 3DM gear?" Connie asked as we stepped down the walkway.

Reiner smirked cockily. "No problem. These guys are only four meters tall, their weak spots aren't even too high above eye level. Size won't be an issue"

Sasha grinned. "Back of the head to the nape of the neck!"

"Worst comes to worse you can always just shove one of these up their ass. That's their other weak spot" Reiner held up one of his paring blades in the light.

Despite the tense atmosphere I still laughed at Reiner's dumb jokes.

"Are you... serious?" I rolled my eyes at Connie.

"Yes Connie! He is! We've been overlooking the greatest weak spot of all titans!" I spread my arms out sarcastically.

Sasha blinked. "Did I miss a day of training or something?"

"Come on, knock it off Reiner" Jean ordered. "Do you want your final words to be an ass joke?"

* * *

I subconsciously held my breath as I was perched on the rafters of the roof like an owl fixing it's gaze on the small titans below. I gulped in fear as I saw Luu's slightly shaking hands. With another step I could hear someone whimpering from within the ranks of armed soldiers. It was only until the titan's eye was literally a foot away from the gun did Marco give the order.

"FIRE!" With Marco's loud noise many fired at being spooked by his loud voice in a previously quiet room.

The moment I saw a thin cloud of smoke dust the area I leaped into a sprint along with the rest of my group. Bringing my blades above my head I jumped from the rafters down to my designated titan. I felt the now familiar tingle of having my sharp swords cut through flesh with a satisfying spray of blood. Some of the red liquid dusted my clothes but evaporated soon enough.

"Got it! How are you guys!" Mikasa shouted over the sound of collapsing titans.

I jumped out of the way from the falling giant. "I'm good!"

"Sasha and Connie missed!" Berthold cried.

Gritting my teeth I looked to see Mikasa sprinting towards the titan Annie failed to kill while Sasha tried to scream she was sorry in futility. Sasha dived out of the way just as the titan collapsed into a dive for her flesh. Mikasa dashed on the beast, slicing it's nape while Annie took care of the other one.

Sasha had tears streaming down her face as she clutched Mikasa on her knees. "Mikasa! You saved my life!"

"Can you stand?" Mikasa said impassively.

"Y-Yes..." She stuttered.

The stoic elite wore no emotion but I could tell she was happy Sasha was ok. "Then get up, we have to get moving"

Jean was ecstatic. "They're all dead! Start loading up the supplies!"

With a sense of safety I ran to Armin's side, pulling him into a ginormous hug. "Thank you, you beautiful blonde genius!"

* * *

I blocked the rest of the sun with my hand as I made out the sight of Mikasa on top of a high building. Mikasa?

Firing my 3DMG I zoomed up to meet her. Just as I landed I saw Armin had too.

"What are you doing? We need to leave now!"

She had a glassy, concerned look in her eyes. "Look down there..."

I gazed down at the street in horror. In a tangled mess of Titans I could make out the muscled, pale skin of the rogue titan being cannibalized. The body could barely regenerate to keep up with the attack on titans devouring the flesh.

"Cannibalism?" Armin echoed.

Mikasa looked down. "I know this sounds stupid but I was hoping he'd be the key for us. That he's help mankind break the cycle, turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope.

"She's right" I turned around to see the remains of my squad, Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Jensen, and Luu all standing on the roof with Jean. "He's too valuable to just let die. I think it's perfectly clear that our priority is to ward the scavengers off. He's no good to us picked apart"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Jean cried. "We've got a path out of this nightmare and you want to stay!?"

Annie blinked impassively. "Think about it. Having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage right? A cannon's got nothing on a titan who likes to rip apart his own kind"

"You... do you hear yourself? He's not like a new brand!" Jean countered, horrified at the thought of saving the titan.

Armin gasped. "No!" He looked toward another tall, skinny titan walking to the rogue. "It's the one that ate Thomas!"

As if in a flurry of animalistic rage and fury the rogue let out an ear-splitting scream, practically ignoring the titans eating him alive and gunning straight for the murderous abnormal. His emerald green orbs glowing, the titan flung the titan biting it's left and right arms off, losing both limbs in the process and leaping to sink it's teeth into the titan's nape.

My jaw dropped in shock as the titan hoisted the corpse into the air with it's teeth, it's eyes flicking toward the group of dazed scavengers before using the massive body as a weapon, flinging a 15 meter titan clear into a building.

"Holy..." Jean muttered.

Strength seemed to dispensed from the rogue titan as he dropped the corpse, shrieking once more before collapsing on the ground.

"What was that you were saying? Because I think it's a moot point now... Enough of this. Let's leave while we can" Jean asserted.

However, I didn't pay attention to the self-appointed leader. I didn't pay attention to anything but the steam that evaporated from the titan's body. Because standing there in the smoke, right below the nape of the neck in a muddled head of blood, flesh, and gore...

Was Eren.

Without breathing I zipped past everyone I saw, not caring about anything else but the body I see in the haze. Landing on the cobbled streets I sprinted to the body as fast as I could with Mikasa on my heels. I reached Eren first, grabbing his body and carefully setting it down on the remains of the rogue titan.

Immediately after I pressed my head to his heart, desperately searching for a heartbeat.

 _Bum bum... bum bum... bum bum..._

Tears sprung to my eyes and instantly started running down my face in silence.

"IS HE ALIVE!?" Mikasa all but screamed at the top of her lungs. Clutching my mouth with my hand I nodded shakily. Mikasa and I sobbed uncontrollably for no reason whatsoever. I gripped Eren in a hug that nearly cut off circulation, sobbing into his shirt while Mikasa did the same, and in our tangled hug I could only make out one thought. It wasn't confusion about Eren coming from the body of a titan, it wasn't happiness that our mission was finally over, and it wasn't even an emotion I could describe, because it was a jumbled heap of sadness, relief, joy, anger, and heart-break.

Eren was alive.

 _-End of Chapter 20-_

 _Mizu: So! How did you guys like it? Make sure to leave your feedback in the review box!_

 _Ameko: If you do then we may or may not take some requests for who falls into our room from the dimensional rift!_

 _Mizu: -_-_

 _Ameko: WHAT!? Anyways... REVIEW! OR DIE! PEASANTS!_

 _Mizu: If you do then I'll give you a sneak peak at the sequel to my death note fanfiction! BYE!_


	21. Are You A Human Being Or A Titan?

**Ameko: Hmm it looks dead... Should I poke it with a stick? *pokes***

 **Mizu: *screeching animal noise* SCEEEEIIIIICCCHHHHHH I'M ALIVE!**

 **Mizu: Wow! Sorry I took so long! I got to go to megacon last week and OH LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MY FIRST CON!**

 **Mizu: It was absolutely fking crazy and amazing and perfect!**

 **Ameko: I swear you're such a little kid sometimes...**

 **Mizu: AND I GOT A CUSTOM WAND! I REAL CUSTOM HARRY POTTER WAND! It's got this cool smooth stone at the end and a beautiful leaf carved into it and it's elder wood and dragon heart string and YEESSSSS**

 **Ameko: O.o**

 **Mizu: AND I BOUGHT A REAL MASTER SWORD FROM LEGEND OF ZELDA! A REAL. BIG ASS SWORD. THAT CAN CUT PEOPLE IN HALF!**

 **Mizu: *gasp* Okay I'm done...**

 **Ameko: LETS GET STARTED!**

Guest: Why thank you m'dear!

MickeyLOLgirl: Hehehe I don't see why not my perverted crazy reviewer! (All reviewers that review alot have names. Nifawiwa = Nice, Cute reviewer)

lizy2000: I KNOW! I'M REALLY EXCITED TO HAVE THEM MEEEET AND I REALLY WANNA SEE MIZUKI GETTING THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF HER! (I don't know man, I love Eren TONS but I loved when he got beat up)

 **Mizu: Awww only three? I'm glad people reviewed but I love talking with you guys and It's nice to get feedback! So... Maybe review a little bit more?**

 **Mizu: GAAK! *falls on the floor***

 **Ameko: *laughs hysterically***

 **Mizu: Oww... What the hell hit me!?**

 **?: Hmm? I wonder where I've fallen into now...**

 **Ameko/Mizu: *mouth drops* No way...**

 **Mizu: PROFESSOR STEIN GET OFF OF ME!**

 **Stein: Ah! Mizu! It's great to hear from you again! *hugs***

 **Mizu: You too! But... what the hell are you doing here?  
**

 **Stein: Meh, Lord Death wouldn't let me disect any more endangered birds so I decided to swing by**

 **Mizu: Great... Some of your last stitches are still here ya know... Oh right! Stein!**

 **Stein: *turns screw* Yes...?**

 **Mizu: A friend of mine named Mickey wants a huug~!  
**

 **MickeyLOLgirl: N-No I don't!**

 **Stein: *creepy grin* Oh I'll give her a hug... right after this... *takes out scalpel***

 **Mizu: NO! BAD STEIN!**

 **Stein: OW! Enjoy the chapter... OW! Stop hitting me...!**

* * *

"You're all gonna die..." Eren muttered with a disturbing curl of his lips.

Armin stared on in fear before I saw the light return to his eyes.

"Eren! You ok? Snap out of it!" I rattled on until I got my brother to look around in shock.

Frightened murmurs broke through the crowd of scared soldiers, blades shaking in a few of their hands.

The main leader in the front of the guard who looked like he should go see a doctor spoke first. "Cadet Eren Jaeger, Mizuki Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert! You four have jointly committed an act of high treason! The result of which shall be a swift execution on your behalf!"

I growled in anger, letting go of my brother to go and stand by Mikasa with my blades drawn. As if reminded of something, the commander continued, "Any attempt to move from where you are now, any move that I deem suspicious shall be met with canon fire! Do not test me!"

"Answer carefully! Eren Jaeger! What exactly are you!? Human or Titan!?" Eren's eyes widened in fear, staring at the expressions of all the cadets with confusion.

Eren looked back at the leader. "I'm sorry sir! I-I don't understand!"

The leader pointed his finger. "Don't play innocent with me! Evasion will get you nowhere!"

I stepped forward. "Sir! With all due respect I don't think that Eren remembers what happened! He might have lost consciousness whe-"

"LIES! You're his sister for gods sake! Why should I believe you! In fact because you are his sister I have no doubt that you share the same origin! You should be tossed to hell too!" He screamed.

"But I'm not-!"

The commander continued his tirade. "Eren Jaeger! Don't try to pretend! You emerged from the full view of a titan carcass right in front of your comrades! Do not try to deny it! You are all a risk and it is well within my rights to eliminate you!" A bead of sweat traveled down his face as his gaunt look became even more terrified and his voice had a hint of fear. "I will not let this situation stand! Every moment I squander, mulling over your supposed innocence in connection with the armored titan!"

He grit his teeth. "Hell! You're probably a tactical diversion planted here for that very purpose! I'm sorry! Humanity's fate hangs in the balance and I can't waste any more time or power on you!" A dark shadow passed over his face. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? My conscious will not falter to watch you die!"

The expressionless girl at his side muttered something inaudible.

Something snapped deep within my heart, the same feeling I used to get when I saw Eren being beaten up by those dead idiots only much, _much,_ stronger... It was a feeling of deep hatred and the desire to protect my family at all costs. Anger fueled my eyes as I glared at those sniveling cowards with the ferocity of a wild animal.

I knew Mikasa was feeling the same but her eyes were blank, purely expressionless and dead. Following her lead I pointed my blades outward towards the crowd.

"Excuse me..." My adopted sister's words sent a chill down my spine. "I wouldn't, not while we're standing here... Unless anyone's feeling up to the task in which case... well, I'm sure I'll be happy to demonstrate my _own_ technique on _you_ and every last inch of your traitorous flesh

With a crooked smile I nodded at my sister, looking at the now horrified faces. "You hear that? If you want to kill Eren you're going to have to kill us too. And unlike my brother here I won't hesitate to kill all of you..."

The blonde beside the commander leaned and whispered something to the unstable man.

"Okay, somebody talk to me now. What the hell is all this?" Eren asked finally.

Armin stood up from my brother. "Mikasa! Mizuki! You can't take them all on! Even if you took on a few... you would both still die!"

Mikasa didn't spare the blonde a glance. "Whoever comes at Eren deals with me. I'll take on the entire regiment if I have to. I don't give a damn what they try to throw at us"

"But this isn't the only way! They're just scared and they don't understand what's happening! We need to calm down and just talk it out!" Armin tried to reason.

"Armin I'm pretty sure that it's way too late for diplomacy" I stated grimly.

The sunken-eyed leader stared back at Eren. "One last time! Are you a human being or a titan!?"

Eren drew a sharp intake of breath. "I'M HUMAN!"

A deafening silence filled the air, one so empty a dropped pin could be heard across the whole courtyard. Until the commander began raising his hand.

"Armin! get to the wall! I've got Eren!" I ran with blades still equipped in my hands, madly dashing to Mikasa and Eren's side. But then, seemingly in slow motion, Eren struggled out of Mikasa's grip over to Armin's side while hooking his arm around Mikasa's arm and his hand gripping mine as canon fire ripped. Before the canon hit, however, he ducked, pressing me beneath him with Mikasa and Armin held close. Bringing his hand to his mouth he bit into the flesh.

And lightning exploded in the air.

A grueling sound of bones snapping and flesh being torn filled me ears and I could barely make out what was happening around me, dust and smoke filled my sight and I coughed terribly. Opening my eyes once more I felt that rush of fear that starts from your head but then jerks down to your heels. I was surrounded in a crumbling cage.

 _-End of Chapter 21-_

 _Mizu: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter but I'm seriously tired, I promise to upload another chapter tomorrow but until then please remember to review!_

 _Stein: I'm curious, why is your name Mizu?_

 _Mizu: Uhh, why?_

 _Stein: Well I thought that Mizu was short for Mizuki, no?_

 _Ameko: hehehe no it's not..._

 _Stein: Hmm? What is it then?_

 _Mizu: UGG I DONT WANT TO SAY MY NAME!_

 _Stein: Say it and I'll try to fix your dimension problem..._

 _Mizu: Deal... Ugg... Mizunonayashikimi_

 _Stein: O.o What?_

 _Mizu: Mizu... is short for Mizunonayashikimi..._

 _Ameko: REVIEW! FOR NAME REVEALS!_


	22. Armin's Speech

**Mizu: FINALLY WE'RE HERE AGAIN!**

 **Ameko: Vacation, Sister's Birthday, Ya know...**

 **Ameko: BLECK**

 **Mizu: Oh well, time to get started once again!**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS!**

MickeyLOLgirl: Hehehe I'm pretty sure he got it (Stein is currently in the hospital because of you. Niiiicee)

lizy2000: Yes! EXPECT TO SEE MORE OF IT! KYAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH!

gwineviere: Oh I know... But you may see him or you may not see him... Who knows? hehehe

Nifawiwa (ch 17): IT'S OK! AS LONG AS YOU'RE READING IT NOW! And I'm glad I made you feel a pang in your heart. It means the spell is WORKING!

Nifawiwa (ch 18): BECAUSE I CAN! ^.^ I CAN GO! GO ME! WOOT WOOT!

Nifawiwa (ch 19): Armin is an adorable cinnamon roll genius C: I do have a wattpad! Although I usually just post x Readers there... hehehe

Nifawiwa (ch 20): Well that's what I try to do, take already existing scenes and still make them VERY INTENSE! And yes! I take requests!

Nifawiwa (ch 21): Yeeeee. They are such a badass pair! And no... it isn't cool. It's just soooo loonnnggg T_T. You haven't even heard my last name!

 ***CRASH!***

 **Kuroko: Where am I?**

 **Mizu: YES! WE FINALLY GOT SOMEONE FROM A SPORTS ANIME!  
**

 **Kuroko: Oh. You can see me?**

 **Mizu: I won't lose sight of someone who just crashed through my ceiling... by the way that's a new one...**

 **Mizu: NIFA! GET OVER HERE! *pulls Nifa from the dimensional rift***

 **Ameko: SHOW US SOME FLUFF!**

 **Kuroko: I see... *steps closer to her face and leans up to press a soft kiss on to her forehead***

 **Kuroko: Was that good?**

 **Mizu/Ameko: *holding back fangirl* YESS! YES THAT WAS VERY GOOD!**

* * *

My eyes were hazy and blurry beyond all comprehension. As if I had spun around in a circle for ten minutes straight in destructive curiosity or if I was submerged in water but when I looked up nothing was clear. That's how it felt.

I could vaguely hear someone calling my name. Eren?

"Mizuki! Mizuki!" He shook my shoulders, even slapping me one to try and stop my world from spinning.

"E..ren?" I mumbled.

He sighed, while my vision almost falling back into order. "What happened?"

When I tried to move my head it felt as though a thousand rocks had bashed into it. I gripped my head tightly, my fists clenching the short hair and scalp in pain. "You hit your head against the stone when I tried to protect you. I'm so sorry!" Eren informed.

"It's okay Eren" I brought my shaking hand to his, clenching it desperately.

My eyes scanned my surroundings. Light smoke dusted the air and I seemed to be laying right next to Eren and Mikasa but Armin... he was looking down, a shadow shunning his features from the light of day as a plan formulated in his brilliant mind. Without warning he straightened himself up with that same fixated expression. "I will persuade them. Trust me. You two just act as non-aggressively as you possibly can, agreed? And Mizuki. It might be best if you pretend to still be unconscious..."

Glancing at the row of stiff soldiers through the terrible smoke I knew instantly what was going on, my senses sharpened once again. Armin spun around and walked purposefully back to the enemy line. I heard a crash and saw the remains of Armin's 3D Manuver Gear clatter onto the paved floor.

The leader barked orders to the dogs under him as Armin cleared the smoke. "IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR TRUE FORM, MONSTER!? I DON'T BUY IT!"

Armin raised his hands in surrender. "Eren is not a threat to humanity! We are willing to cooperate with military command and share everything we've learned about his powers!"

"YOUR PLEAS FALL ON DEAF EARS! HE REVEALED HIS TRUE FORM AND BECAUSE OF THAT THREAT HE CANNOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE! IF HE TRULY ISN'T AN ENEMY OF OURS THEN SHOW ME PROOF! OTHERWISE WE'LL BLAST HIM BACK TO WHATEVER HOLE HE CRAWLED OUT OF!" He wailed without consent, like Armin was negotiating with a brick wall.

"YOU DON'T NEED ANY PROOF!" Armin snapped, as if a light bulb lit up above his head. "The fact of the matter is it doesn't matter what he perceive him to be!" He spread his arms out meaningfully. "The reports say hundreds of soldiers say him! And those who were there say they saw him fighting other titans! And that means they saw him get swarmed by the titans as well! To put it plainly, every titan saw Eren exactly how they see every one of us! AS THEIR PREY!" Armin was screaming now, painfully shouting to protect his friends the best way he knew how. "AND IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW ELSE YOU MAY LOOK AT IT! THAT IS A IRREFUTABLE FACT!"

I smiled toothily for the first time in what felt like years. Armin did it... They can't go up against that. We're finally done he-

"PREPARE TO ATTAAAACK!" He screamed. I gasped before struggling to stand up, reaching for my blades as he wailed on about how Armin was lying. "T-THEY'RE SPEAKING OUR LANGUAGE! II-IN AN ATTEMPT TO DECEIVE US! I REFUSE TO LET THIS BEHAVIOR CONTINUE UNCHECKED!"

The soldiers readied their weapons and I readied mine. Mikasa was caught in a daze at the stupidity of the garrison regiment but still held her ground staring at Armin knowingly. I did the same. Fixating my steel lavender orbs at Armin with a small nod, telling him that we still trust him.

Armin whirled around, catching our glances with tears in his eyes. Fear crawled up his spine and anxiety flooded his eyes but still, without a second thought, he brought his fist up to his chest so hard I swore it would lave a bruise. He squeezed his hands so tightly in his salute I could see his nails forming small cuts in his palms. "I AM A SOLDIER! I HAVE DEDICATED MY HEART TO THE HOPE OF FIGHTING HUMANITY, SIR! NOTHING COULD MAKE ME PROUDER THEN DYING FOR SUCH A NOBLE CAUSE!" His voice cracked like brittle paper. "IF WE WERE TO USE HIS TITAN ABILITY AND COMBINE IT WITH THE MAN POWER WE HAVE LEFT I BELIEVE WE COULD DO IT! WE COULD RETAKE THIS CITY! FOR HUMANITY'S GLORY AND FOR WHAT LITTLE TIME I HAVE LEFT TO LIVE... I WILL ACCURATE HIS STRATEGIC VALUE!"

A chill went up my spine at Armin's words. All fear I had left was gone, swiped away by an unnamed river like when I was in the underground. In there I had nothing except my family. Levi. Isabel. And Farlan. All I was fighting for was to see Eren again. So I felt no fear. Eren thought I was dead so if I died down there it wouldn't make a difference. But now I've realized something. Even though I've declared myself a soldier, even though I risked my life to fight the titans... I never cared if a titan lived or died... I'm a soldier. The best in my class. Raised in the harshness of the underground. Trained by humanity's strongest soldier... and yet...

 _I don't feel anything towards humanity_

As the officer slowly raised his hand I gripped my blades tightly, ready to do whatever I can to save what I care for...

Just as he swung his hand down.

But the fire never came.

Squinting my eyes I analysed the situation. Gripping the officer's arm was an old man that still looked strong despite his age. He was dressed in a garrison regiment uniform and from what I could see he was donning a small smile.

"You should really do something about your nervous disposition, Captain Grandor" He threatened.

Captain Grandor looked terrified. "C-Commander Pixis!"

I didn't show it but I was shocked. _This_ was commander Pixis? The general that successfully governed the garrison regiment for more than 50 years?

"Can you not see this soldier's heartfelt salute?" He questioned, walking forward slowly. Glancing at Armin I noticed what he meant. Armin's eyes were squeezed shut with tears dotting the corner of his lashes. "I've only just arrived but I can already comprehend the majority of the situation. Gather our reinforcements. I think we can at least do these young soldiers the favor of hearing them out" Armin collapsed onto the ground, panting happily with sweat beading down his face.

We won.

But as I targeting Armin's tired body and sweating pores I could only correct myself happily.

No... Armin won. Armin saved our lives...

* * *

"Hmm..." Commander Pixis muttered as he stared down into the chasm of titans against the wall, scrambling to scale the giant mount of stone. "Nope. Not any of you. Being eaten by a titan wouldn't be so bad, as long as it was a sexy lady one" I held back a chuckle at the commander's dry humor. Humor like this is the only comedy I'm really fond of.

"That's that. So visiting this cellar should clear everything up?" He asked after we had summarized the road so far. How Grisha, I refuse to call that asshole my father, injected Eren with the mysterious titan serum, we joined the 104 trainee squad, and how we had discovered Eren controlled the power to turn into a titan.

Eren looked downward as he sat on the spare wooden box. I took his hand in mind and squeezed it reassuringly. "Yes sir. I don't think Grisha would have made the point of the truth being hidden in the basement if he was lying" I informed.

Commander Pixis stared out into the smoking city of Trost. "Well now... At the moment there is no way to validate the claims you have made so for now I'll just catalog them in here" He tapped his head. "With that said... I can usually tell the difference between the sumptuous and the sincere. Which is why I personally guarantee your safety" We all sighed in relief.

"You're cadet Armin Arlert is that correct?" Armin gulped down his fear like a shy child who got called on during class. "Y-Yes sir?"

Pixis took no notice of the blonde's nervousness. "You mentioned a plan to harness Eren's titan abilities and then use his power to retake the city, are you convinced it could work? Or were you just grasping at straws to save your hides?"

Armin contemplated his words for a bit. "Well... both Commander. I was going to suggest that Eren, using his strength as a titan, could lift that giant boulder. We could use it to block off the wrecked gate. That was the best idea I was able to come up with on the spot" Armin fidgeted under the commander's unblinking golden gaze like that of a hawk. "I-I just wanted everyone to see how Eren's ability might provide a solution to the problem we all face"

The Garrison regiment commander turned on his heel and mumbled thoughtfully. Sensing danger Armin added on. "Granted, I was pretty desperate to survive"

"Hmm. Desperate to survive huh? That's as credible a reason as any son" The man pulled out a decorated silver flask from his jacket and took a swig. He looked towards the two of us. "I just have one more question"

"Yes?" Armin echoed.

The commander looked towards me. "You are Eren's sister, correct?" I nodded stiffly. "So doesn't that mean you would also have the titan's abilities?"

I shook my head. "No sir. It's a bit hazy but I think that it was only Eren my father gave the serum to"

"Are you certain?" I blinked.

"N-No sir..." The commander sighed before turning to Eren.

With a mischievous smile like that of a loving grandfather he said. "What do you say Cadet Eren Jaeger?"

"Say?" Eren repeated.

"That hole. Do you think that you could plug it up son?"

"Well I..." He faltered. "I don't know. It's possible... but at the moment I don't understand my power any more then you do. It's just... I sorta feel irresponsible giving you an answer... 'cause I don't really know" Eren answered awkwardly.

Pixis nodded slowly. "Ah yes, my apologies. I asked you the wrong question... Are you _willing_ to, cadet Jaeger or not?"

Eren's strong green eyes widened before looking back at the smoldering city behind him. All those people... All their lives... depended on him now. And I couldn't do anything about it. And I _hated_ it...

"I'll do it. I don't know if I can seal that hole but... I'll do it!"

 _-End of Chapter 22-_

 _Mizu: WOO! FINALLY A FULL-LENGTH CHAPTER!  
_

 _Ameko: Yay~!_

 _Kuroko: Can I go home now?_

 _Mizu: Sure... but just one more thing... *presses a strong kiss to his cheek before shoving him into the portal*_

 _Ameko: Nice._

 _Mizu: REVIEW! Pleeeaseeeee. If you can review I might take requests for another encounter in the A/N with any character ever! (As long as ive seen the show) BYEE!_


	23. The Battle To Reclaim Trost

**Mizu: Sup...**

 **Ameko: *Yawn* Ugg... We're really tires right now, trying to write fanfiction without a pill... We got kicked in the shoulder three days ago and now that's sore... Bleck...**

 **Mizu: So we got someone else to do this stuff for us!**

 **Soul: So what do I get out of doing this again?**

 **Mizu: I said I'd fix you up on that date with Maka if ya did...**

 **Soul: DEAL!**

 **Mizu: Uh-huh... Zzzzz**

 **Soul: *cough* Reviews!**

MickeyLOLgirl: SHE'LL MEET HIM SOON I PROMISE! Well, uh... Here's me. Hi. My name is Soul Evans. I'm a gemini... I like long walks on the beach, Eating souls, and frisky women *CRASH* **Mizu: MIZU CHOP!** Ooooh! Sweet, a cookie! Thanks Mickey! Omnomnom **Mizu: HEY YOU JERK THAT WAS MINE!**

Nifawiwa: WOOO! YAAAY! YESSS! Why thank you my dearest Nifa! I think that's how I feel about Kaneki Ken. If I ever met him I would steal him away to england where he would never have to have any pain ever again. And... I"m actually not too far into Kuroko no Baskete and I haven't met Akashi yet. BUT I'M EXCITED TOO! **Soul: *Looks at picture of Kuroko and Kaneki* What's the big deal? He's not that cute...** SILENCE YOUR TONGUE OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THIS BOOK!

lizy2000: PLEaSE DON't kiLL uS PleASE! 'Cauze We rEALLy DoN'T WAnnA DiE! AnD iF YOu dO NoT KILl Us We'lL BakE YOU LoTS OF PIIIIEEEEEESSSSS

 **Soul: Whew. Good thing there weren't that many...**

 **Mizu: Cmon people let's review a bit more so I can keep writing funny things for you! Hehehheheee...**

 **Soul: Sooo... About that date?**

 **Mizu: Fine... (Sorry for this but I really love Soul and SoMa Was one of my very first OTPs. _One True Pairing =_ _Only Tears and Pain_ )**

 ***Yanks Maka through the portal***

 **Maka: So there's where you are huh?**

 **Soul: Uhh... yeah..**

 **Mizu: Alright you two kids listen up...**

 **Mizu: I'M OUT OF TIME! GOTTA START THE CHAPTER NOW! BYE!**

 **Soul: WAIT NO-**

* * *

"I'll do it. I don't know if I can seal that hole but... I'll do it!" Eren declared.

With almost no hesitation Pixis patted Eren's shoulder's. "Well said, you have the heart of a lion"

As we were getting over Eren's proclamation Pixis walked over to the edge of the wall and shouted. "Staff officers fall in! We've got a plan to flesh out!"

"Uh? Wait we... We're not actually going to be moving forward with this as our lynch pin strategy? It was just something I tossed out there" Armin protested.

Eren spoke up from behind us. "I was thinking the same thing except... he seems like a guy who knows what he's doing. Has it all under control. Like we can't see through the trees but he has a bird's eye view"

"You think so?" Armin chirped.

My little brother nodded. "I do. Either way though we have a whole 'nother problem to address before we get your plan off the ground and my gut tells me that the commander is keenly aware of it"

The intelligent blonde blinked. "Which would be?"

"The people down there might be as big of a problem as the titans themselves" I interjected grimly.

"Look sharp soldiers" Pixis said from behind us.

We stood up and faced the commander. "The fate of humanity rests on your shoulders"

* * *

"Hey Mizuki?" Armin called from my side as we sat on spare boxes on top of the looming wall.

I turned to look at him, my purple eyes connecting with his icy blue. "Yeah?"

"Do... Do you really think this is gonna work?" I sighed, looking out into the blue sky that was glazed with the orange of dusk.

"To be honest, I have no idea. All I can say is that we're gonna make it work" I vowed.

Mikasa looked down sadly. "But if it does go wrong I think we should just grab Eren and get out of there"

I lightly shoved her. "Don't say that. I'll die to make sure you guys are safe so don't worry about it. Okay?"

Both Armin and Mikasa glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're doing it again" My step-sister commented.

"Doing what again?"

Armin sighed. "You think that we're your responsibility but we're not. We all rely on each other okay? Don't think that it's your job to protect us"

"But I-" Mikasa cut me off.

"No Mizuki. We protect you. You protect us. That's how it always goes. Don't try to change that alright?"

Admitting defeat, I groaned in agreement.

Mikasa gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. "That's my girl..."

"I'm older than you!"

* * *

"What do you mean we don't actually need to fight them?" The commander next to me questioned.

While the commander was giving orders to the soldiers below, Armin, Mikasa and I were all standing around the two majors, expert strategists of the garrison regiment, trying to figure out a solid plan.

Armin pointed down at the map laid on the stone table. "It's just that there's an easier way. Sorry, I know it's not my place to interrupt, I mean no disrespect-"

"It's fine. Just go on with what you were saying" The taller of the captains addressed.

Breathing out a puff of tense air, Armin spoke. "Right... thank you sir" And turned back to the map. "See, whatever else is going on around them, titans are usually drawn to large groups of people. If enough of us collected in the breach we could lure them away from Eren's path. He could be discreet while moving the boulder. He also won't have to slow his pace while we fight the others off of him. And since the titans will all be in one area we can pick them off via canon fire without incurring casualties of our own"

"Now I'm not suggesting we leave Eren defenseless, that'd be too risky, we'll need a modest band of elites to act as his bodyguards. There's no way of knowing how many titans will come through the hole as Eren is about to plug the breach so his security detail will need to be able to handle them"

The captain nodded approvingly. "Easy enough I think. We'll work the plan around that"

"The thing is, we're making many huge assumptions here, mainly that Eren, even in full titan mode, will be able to lift the rock at all. I mean... to be perfectly honest, there's very little reason to suppose he can"

I leaned on the table. "Oh no. He'll lift it"

"How can you be sure?" The female captain asked.

I turned my head over to my brother on the far side of the wall. "Because my brother has a habit of exceeding his limits due to pure stupidity and stubbornness"

Armin lightly chuckled, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "Still... I have my doubts..."

"As do I, but I'll have to agree with the commander on this one. titans are still pouring into Trost through that hole. There already may be more Titans than we can handle, frankly. Still, the longer we wait the lower our chance of success becomes" The brown-haired woman suggested. "And there's something else too..." We all turned to look at the level-headed soldier. "Even the bravest of us can bottle our fear, but not before something gives"

 _-End of Chapter 23-_

 _Mizu: Oh right... Poem time!_

 _..._

 _Mizu: Kishins bleed red_

 _Mizu: Stein's soul is blue_

 _Maka: Miz-_

 _Mizu: Maka shut your mouth_

 _Mizu: *shoves soul onto her* Soul is in love with you!_

 _Mizu: The end. REVIEW!_


	24. What Is Lost Cannot Be Regained

**Mizu: Sup. We have returned.**

 **Ameko: WHY ARE WE WASTING TIME!? REVIEWS!**

Nifawiwa: Thank you! I've always felt comfortable with this style in how it focuses on the characters rather than the whole scene with the characters just kinda there. I LOVE ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM! Soooo Karma as a basketball player? Crap I'm scared for Kuroko now xD He gon' die...

MickeyLOLgirl: Why I think I love my little stories as well! YEEEHEHEHHEEE!

lizy2000: I got it from a destiel post on pinterest to be honest XD

Kawaii SnuggleMuffin: AWWW YESSS! NEW REVIEWER! WOO!

 **Mizu: THANKS. REVIEW. ENJOY. BLECK!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Eren..." Armin apologized. I didn't look to face him, I only continued to stare off at the group of the garrison's elite soldiers that were being sent to guard Eren. I still don't know what part I play in this mission but no matter what I will be there to protect Eren. Mikasa must be thinking the same thing but I hope she trusts me enough to get the job done by myself.

"Ackerman, Jaegar, you're squads have been changed" The squad leader of Eren's guard, Ian Detric, addressed.

I blinked. "Sir?"

"You will both be providing Jaegar with backup, we'll need your skill" My eyes lit up in relief.

The captain shook his head. "Let's get this started!"

We took off at an unsteady pace, I fell into a jog with the rest of my squad, Eren, Mikasa, Ian, Reco, and Mitabe, as we raced along the wall.

"Listen, I don't care what you are, I just need to know that you'll be able to get that rock in place" Eren nodded his head at Ian's command.

"I will! I promise sir!" He spoke.

Mikasa picked up her place to fall next to Eren. "Are you absolutely sure you're gonna be alright to do this?"

He groaned quietly. "I got it"

"Seriously-"

"How many times do you want me to say it? You just go do your job and I'll do mine!" Eren shouted.

Reco ran in between the two fighting best friends. "Now is not the time to be playing house"

"Come on it isn't like that!" Eren defended himself like a child who had been called out on having a crush on someone.

Mitabe sighed. "I'm going to say what we're all thinking here. If the fate of mankind rests on the shoulders of a brat like you-"

My eyes flared. "Hey! Watch what you're saying about-"

Ian cut me off. "Stop it! All of you! We're about to be in range of the giant boulder!"

I looked around the smoldering city until I saw the massive hunk of rock sitting between two damaged buildings in the center of the street. Dispite the terrible situation we were in I couldn't help but wonder how such a thing came to be. Was the rock moved in some way? Was the city built around the stone? I had no idea.

"Jaegar, there's something I want you to know" Reco addressed the brown haired soldier. "More than a few of our comrades are going to die today trying to pull this off. Their blood's on your hands. I'm talking friends, captains, lieutenants, peons, yes they' are soldiers and yes they are prepared to die. But remember..." Reco's short, silver hair that swayed with the wind seemed limp and her unemotional eyes seemed heavy with the burden of death. "Each one of them is a flesh and blood person"

"Every one of them has dreams, hopes, fears, every one of them has a name. Aliosha, Finnick, Ludvick, Anthony, Martina, Coulson, Loki, Rodgers, Isabel, Hans..."

This caught me off guard. "Wait a minute!" I interrupted the elite's amazing speech.

"What is it?" Fear shone in my violet eyes. "Isabel... what is her last name? What does she look like!?"

Reco looked curious as to my concern. "Her name is Isabel Magnolia. She has bright red hair..." I gasped in horror.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" I demanded with the fury of Lucifer himself.

Reco seemed to understand in that instant. Obviously I knew her and obviously I care about her. "She came here on her own accord from the Survey Corps. She is a skilled enough soldier that we had to let her partake in the mission. She's a part of Eren's back up squad"

I was tempted to jump off the wall right then and there, scouring the whole city to find the girl I considered my big sister, and bring her to safety. I can't lose Isabel... I'm not scared of Eren or Mikasa or Armin getting hurt because Armin is a part of a squad that is safe on top of the wall, away from the titan's reach, Mikasa and Eren are right beside me and I can protect them as long as I keep them in sight.

But I have no idea where Isabel is. Where is she? What rooftop? What squad? Is she safe? Is Levi with her? If Levi is with her then I don't need to worry... but if she isn't...

"Don't worry Mizuki, Isabel will be fine" Eren consoled me. I snapped to look at him with shrunken pupils and git teeth.

Anger surged through my veins as I shouted. "Don't worry about me! Just get your damn head in the game and focus on your mission!" I all but screamed at my idiot brother.

Seeming to catch my message he nodded and fixated his strong green eyes on the expanse in front of him. As we neared closer to the jump point I suddenly felt the urge to remember everything I'm fighting for.

It's become a terrible habit.

Every time I'm about to risk my life I think of those I love, I care for, my family and friends that I will die for. Just to know that if I die then my last thoughts will be of the time Armin and I hid in the closet of the library when we were kids just so we could read books until the sun came up, the time Mikasa and Eren went on a date because of a dare I won and how I followed them just to make the day funnier for them both, the time that I tripped Eren when we were in mid air using the maneuver gear and he would up caught in a web of wires like a spider's prey, all the moments that make me smile.

But with my other family down in the underground I still had moments to live for. Like the time I finally managed to beat Farlan in hand-to-hand combat by tricking him that I was fatally wounded my ankle only to jab out and pin him to the ground a few seconds later, or when Isabel and I accidentally messed up the entire bunker while we were playing tag and Levi got so pissed we had to run away with the maneuver gear with Levi flying right behind us, spouting harsh insults and the two of us just laughing as we zipped through the air. Or maybe... maybe the times that Levi was there for me, always making my heart speed up whenever his eyes were happy or when he pressed a kiss to my cheek because Farlan dared him he couldn't do it and he started blushing.

Even though these thoughts kept me going it was also painful to remember them. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I were plagued with the death of our comrades, ripping the smile off our faces, and with my underground family being torn apart by the regulations of the survey corps.

It made me wish for those days to return but inside it broke my heart, knowing that that would never happen.

And before I can even say "I want to go see my family" We had jumped off the wall and Eren had brought his hand to his mouth, blinding the sky in a golden light.

 _-End of Chapter 24-_

 _Mizu: I have nothing to say_ _for how late this is..._

 _Ameko: FOR SHAME!_

 _Mizu: I'M SORRY, OKAY!? Also, later on I need to prepare your guys for something TERRIBLE!_

 _Ameko: ...what is it?_

 _Mizu: You guys are gonna end up hating Armin and Mikasa for a bit..._

 _Ameko: WHAT!? WHY!?_

 _Mizu: I can't say! Ugg whatever..._

 _Ameko: REVIEWS! PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND POSSIBLY... take your best guess at to_ why _Armin and Mikasa shall become hated? BYE BYE!_

 _Mizu: *gaping mouth*_

 _Ameko: W-What?_

 _Mizu: *grabs her hair and shoves her to the computer screen*_

 _Ameko: HOLY SHIT NO WAY!_

 _Mizu: 100 REVIEWS! WHDSJHNBCKGHIDS #donttouchmeimfmous HOLY SHIT WHAT AHHHHH OMYGOSH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!_


	25. Taste Humanity's Wrath

**Mizu: Why Hellooooooo there!**

 **Ameko: How are you all doing today?**

 **Mizu: I know that I'M HAPPY! EHEHEEHEHHEE~!**

 **Ameko: O.o... whhyyyyyy?**

 **Mizu: BECAUSE I'M MANAGING TO CONTROL THE VORTEX RIFT! I WANT MY SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS BABY!**

 **Ameko: no... no no no no no NO NO NO HOLD ON!**

 ***BOOOM!*  
**

 **Mizu: *cough* *cough* Did... did it work?  
**

 **Jensen: Where the hell are we!?  
**

 **Jared: I... don't know... are we in a basement!?**

 **Misha: U-Umm... Jensen...? Can I hold your hand?**

 **Mizu: OH DAMN IT I GOT THE ACTORS! CRAP! *slaps forehead***

 **Jensen: What the _shit_ is this? Did we get drugged again!?**

 **Jared: I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GONNA TALK ABOUT THAT!**

 **Mizu: OKAY... *sigh* Ameko, finish the reviews while I deal with these little cuties over here**

 **Ameko: Fine... REVIEWS!**

MickeyLOLgirl: Huh. Good guess, but not the correct one. It's gonna be sooooo much worse than that

Nifawiwa: IKR? I loved writing about them! And they literally just came to my head as I was writing. xD Oh I dunno... Mikasa would betray Mizuki for Eren and maybe Eren would do it too under the circumstances... HEHEhehehe... I'll be sure to check it out the moment I finish KnB. I just finished Higurashi no naku koro ni and I LOVED IT so now I'll get back to KnB!

lizy2000: awww Thank you!

Seaweed4brains: DING DING DING! IT DOES! BUT that's all I'm going to saaayyyy... c:

Nat-Marie: Yeah, well... this IS attack on titan after all... SPOILERS! EVERYONE DIES! Nah jk...

geekgeraldine: WELL HERE YOU GO! UPDATE! *chucks update at geek's head*

Kawaii SnuggleMuffin: Hmmm I'd hate myself if I did that... but maybe that happens, maybe it doesn't

 **Ameko: To be honest, we haven't completely thought out the turning point yet...**

 **Mizu: CRAP WE'RE GOING OVER TIME! ENJOY!**

 **Ameko: NO MISHA! PUT THAT DOWN!-**

* * *

Rico had launched the green flare signaling to the commander that the operation had started. I weaved through the buildings, ducking beneath bridges and spinning above tall buildings. By the time I had caught up with Mikasa Eren was already released in his titan form. I waited in anticipation on a nearby rooftop, glaring at the smoke that hid the massive titan from view. The titan's footstep came into view, showing everyone around us the titan body, familiarly muscled and with the glowing eyes of a green bonfire.

I looked from the large boulder to the titan body and frowned. Eren might be too small to lift it, that's if we can get him to focus enough to hoist it in the first place.

As I was going over the ways Eren might be able to lift the boulder he had turned an eye to Mikasa. Eren... what-

Eren slammed his fist into the rooftop where Mikasa was standing.

I saw my step-sister fly into the brick chimney on the other side of the building with a loud crash.

"MIKASA!" I cried, zipping over to her bruised form and inspecting the damage. While I was busy with the cut on her cheek I was unaware of the large fist preparing to smash into our side. Mikasa's eyes snapped open at the sight and fired us both away as Eren came down on us.

I halted on the rooftop, glaring at the titan form of my brother.

My hearing didn't reach the titan as Mikasa landed on his nose, trying to talk some reason into the unthinking powerhouse.

"EREN! I KNOW YOU CAN LISTEN TO ME! SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW, WE'VE GOT A BREACH TO SEAL UP!" Mikasa shouted, ignoring the captain's orders to clear out.

Eren's fist was clenched in preparation. "MIKASA JUMP!" I screamed just in time, the moment she leapt off his skin the titan smashed his fist into his own face.

I growled as Rico fired a red flare into the sky, signaling that the plan had gone south. I fired the pistols towards Mikasa and flew to her side.

"What the hell is happening with him?" I asked heatedly. Mikasa didn't answer me, only look back at Eren with a confused look on her face.

Meanwhile the superiors were arguing about what to do. Three titans were closing in on us and things were looking grim for the operation.

"Ian, that's it. Please, just look at him" The two captains looked back at the smoking titan crumpled on the ground. "We need to get out of here, the plan's a bust" "Agreed. I suggest we make a full withdrawal, we'll have to leave him as he is"

I caught wind of what they were saying and snapped around to look at them, murder shining in my pale, shadowed eyes. Gripping my blade I growled, marching over to them. "We are NOT leaving them. Got that!?"

"M-May I remind you of your position, Jaegar!?" Ian snapped, trying to keep the situation under wraps.

I smirked. "When it comes to my brother I become the leader of everything I do. Nobody else will be held responsible for me letting my brother die"

Ian looked terrified by Mikasa's terrifying glare and my words laced with killer intent and eventually swallowed in fear and glanced away, contemplating my words.

Seemingly shocked by the fear in Ian's eyes, Mitabe began trying to persuade Ian to retreat. "Come on, it's not like it was your fault! Was it worth a shot? Sure. Fine. Whatever. But it failed! And the only option left now is to go over to wall!"

Mikasa's overprotective nature sparked near-insanity in her eyes as she drew her blades and stalked closer to Mitabe. "You-"

Ian held his hand, stopping Mikasa from burrowing her sword deep into the soldier's chest. "No. Team Rico, you take out the titans on the left, Team Mitabe will take out the 12-meter"

Rico's usually calm and unemotional face was sparked with worry and anxiety. "Are you nuts!?"

"Last time I checked I'M the one in charge so you will do as you're told soldier!" He snapped. "Our new objective is to keep the titans off of him until he recovers. We may not like it but he's still our only hope here. We're not just going to abandon him. He can't just be replaced. We're expendable, he isn't"

The silver haired woman was not satisfied. "Please, last chance? He's a failure countless soldiers have died for. Just look at him Ian! Are you saying you're willing to risk more of our lives saving that _thing_ _!?_ "

"Hey! That 'thing' is my brother you bitch! And I know that he's gonna pull through with this!" I swore, staring up at the soldier because of our height difference.

"Don't you get it!? This is it!" Ian cried, clenching his hands in frustration. "This is all we've got and you damn well know it! I am making a judgement call here! If you've got any other idea then speak up! How else are we every gonna get under they're feet!? I'm all ears here!"

Rico's face returned to normal. "If you're asking me how to defeat the titans then obviously I have no idea"

"See? that's why we can't afford to beat a retreat. Not just yet" He looked towards the steaming hunk of sinew and muscle. "We may not know what else is in there but it's hope. And as long as that's the case then we're gonna fight to the bitter end"

"Look at us. Humanity's always been running away from the threat, trying to protect ourselves and hiding behind walls. Well guess what, those walls are broken now and there's no getting around that. Because of that we have no choice other than to fight them. We will not let them beat us again, hold them off as they devour our friends. If we make a stand now... Then what's saying we can't do it again? And again, and again, and again until there's no more titans left!?" He questioned.

Rico was left defeated, her glasses shining in the first lights of dusk. "This is... this is madness..." She muttered.

"Hey!" Ian called after her for a split second before she looked back.

"I think you're right" Ian looked happily shocked. "If we're to stand then let this be the only way. Just this once, let's fight a battle that's not just a battle of perdition. Let the bastards taste humanity's wrath"

 _-End of Chapter 25-_

 _Misha: Wait, so you're saying that supernatural is real?_

 _Mizu: In an alternate dimension, yes._

 _Misha: Awesome..._

 _Mizu: Okay guys! Like I said, you can go back to your universe if you just do a little thing for me_

 _Jensen: Fine... Make sure to review guys!_

 _Mizu: BYE LOVELIES! HAVE FUN DYING A FEW MORE TIMES! *shoves them back into the void*_

 _Ameko: I liked them. Misha was nice_

 _Mizu: Yeah. Maybe next time I can pull in Tom Hiddleston!_

 _Ameko: Good luck with that. LISTEN TO JENSEN EVERYBODY! REVIEW!_


	26. Eren! Wake Up You Stupid Bastard!

**Ameko: MIZU WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING!?**

 **Mizu: I SAID I WAS GONNA GETTING TOM HIDDLESTON SO I'M GONNA _GET_ TOM HIDDLESTON**

 **Ameko: *hides inside bunker* *BOOM!***

 **Ameko: Oh dang it Mizu what the hell did you d-**

 **Mizu: *Has a curved blade held to her throat***

 **Mizu: I... I'm guessing I didn't get Tom Hiddleston?**

 **Ameko: *nods***

 **Mizu: *deadpanned expression* Is Loki standing right behind me?**

 **Ameko: *nods***

 **Loki: You, "Mi-zu" and... "Amko?" Are you the leaders of this realm?**

 **Ameko: It's A-M-E-K-O! And... Yessssss**

 **Loki: Well, you certainly have some changes to be reviewed...**

 **Mizu/Ameko: NOOO!**

 ***Giant textboxes fall on Loki's head***

Nifawiwa: Yeah! Although we're not too sure what the main 'thing' is yet... -_- Yeah, I feel like a real, fulllength chapter of mine SHOULD be like... 4,000 but because It takes me about 2 hours to write a 2,000 - 1,500 word chapter so I just post 3 1,500 word chapters in 6 days as opposed to a collective 4,500 word chapter every 6 days

yoitsyourstruly: YES YES IT IS! IT'S GONNA BE SOON AND I CAN'T BLOODY WAIT! WOOOOO! Meh, they've kinda changed but in the end they're still best friends (in the near future, maybe even more... HEHEHehehehe...)

Nat-Marie: I SAID I WAS SORRY But no, the chapter actually wasn't short xD You're just a fast reader like meeee~! (A blessing and a curse) AND I REALLY WANNA SEE IT TOO T_T

MickeyLOLgirl: Don't worry, it happens in the next chapter xD AND YOU SHOULD'NT WORRY! YOU SHALL KNOOOWWWW!

lizy2000: SIE SIN DAS ESSEN UND WIER SIN DIE JAEGAR!

 **Loki: What... is this magic?**

 **Mizu: *Pulls him up, shakes off the few text boxes* Yeeeah, sorry about that. Also, welcome to the realm of my fictional basement! I... think...**

* * *

As Rico and Mitabe sped off through the air from the rooftops I felt my breathing visibly settle down. "Thank you captain" Mikasa thanked.

"No, don't thank me. There's no thanks needed. The fact of the matter is I was petrified of the mess you were about to get into" He leased his blades.

Ian turned to the both of us. "Make use of that inborn skill Ackerman. Go save the man you love" Mikasa blushed at his words. "I-It's not like that" I couldn't help but smile a bit and shove my step-sister playfully.

"Jaegar, you follow Rico's squad and take out the two 10 meters!" I nodded at his command, scanning the area for any titans or abnormals that might come this way. Before following her captain, Mikasa looked back at her crush's titan form in fear.

I gripped her shoulder. "Mikasa relax. I'm worried about Eren too but right now worrying won't save him. The best you can do is keep killing the titans that come this way. Alright?"

Mikasa swallowed down her misgivings and nodded, running after her leader. With a sad look I glanced back at the steaming hunk of mass before sprinting in the opposite direction of my sister.

 _'Eren... Please tell me that you can recover from that..._ _please..._

* * *

I landed on the rooftop next to Mitabe who had just been saved from being chowed on by Mikasa who was looking back towards Eren.

"Son of a bitch, behind us! A 13 meter and from the looks of it he's about to jump on Jaegar!" I growled, about to take out the abnormal before Mitabe shouted, "Four more up ahead! From the looks of it they're all at least ten meters!"

Trying my best to block out the sound I jumped, pulling myself above the nape of the titan's next when it struck out it's hand, grasping my frail body. It felt as though I shattered a rib and all the air in my body had left me winded. I was barely able to hold onto my blade, stifling a scream of pain.

Mikasa went ballistic, speeding to the titan like a supernatural being and slicing off the hand, then the thump, then each and every finger, leaving me shakily standing ontop of the slanted roof covered the the quickly evaporating titan's blood. We stood on top of the roof hinges, staring at Eren.

 _'Why wasn't he healing!?'_

"Mikasa!? Mizuki!?" A blonde figure on top of Eren questioned fearfully.

My eyes widened. "Armin?"

"Why'd the plan go wrong!?" He hollered. "Why on earth is he just slumped here like this!?"

The dark haired girl beside me, however, didn't answer him. "Get away! It's dangerous! Something went wrong, Eren lost control and wound up like that! I tried to snap him out of it but I couldn't get him to respond! He's been out like this for the past few minutes!"

"But the plan-!"

"We had to shift tack! Right now all we can do is protect him! He's defenseless... but there's...!" Mikasa trailed off.

I scrunched my violet eyes in frustration. "There's too many of them! We won't be able to hold them off much longer!"

Seeming to understand our situation Armin turned back to look at the nape of Eren's neck in confusion while I was left to speculate whether Eren would die here today.

"I'm pulling him out of here! You just hold off the other titans as long as you can!" My friend shrieked.

I blinked in confusion. "When Eren first emerged it was from the weak spot!" Armin fires his two pistons into the opposite sides of Eren's shoulders. "I don't know but something tells me that that's a big part of the picture about how these damn things work!" He readied his two blades, about to strike down on the nape. "It'l be alright... Just as long as I don't hit the center!"

My blood caught of fire as I realized what Armin was doing.

"NO!" Mikasa screamed as I tried to get to him in time. By the time I was in mid air and almost halfway across to Eren, Armin brought his swords down upon the skin. The titan let out an ear-splitting roar and I was forced to pause, hanging in mid air by firing the second piston the the wall behind me.

Eren thrashed around, his blood spewing everywhere, even getting some of it in my mouth. Armin was being thrown around like a rag doll but by now I could see that Eren's eyes weren't faded, they were glowing a bright green and the wound on his chest had slowly started to stitch itself together.

It was _working._ "STOP IT ARMIN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Mikasa wailed but the blonde still refused to move, his knuckles turning white from gripping onto the handle for dear life.

"I'm fine! Just leave Eren to me and focus on keeping the other titans off Eren! So go do what you do best!" Armin commanded.

I had mixed feelings about listening to Armin's order but reluctantly I obeyed, following Mikasa by firing my pistol in her direction. I didn't look back at Armin's desperate attempts at snapping Eren out of it.

With clenched teeth all I could manage to do was mutter my rage under my breath. "Eren... Wake up you stupid bastard!" I whisper-screamed. I was smart I guess. At least I was a genius in fighting but with strategy I was just an average soldier so I had zero idea whatever Armin was planning and whether he would snap Eren out of his weakened limbo.

All I could do was pray that Armin's brilliance wouldn't fail me now.

* * *

Flipping down off the rooftops after silencing another monster I caught sight of two people I could pair names to.

"Annie! Jean!" I called out, trying to get their attention amidst the ruined city and screams of poor soldiers.

The blonde eyed me and nodded respectively, "Mizuki, where the hell were you!?" Jean demanded.

"Oh, just a little busy trying to keep this mission alive!" I snapped. The tan haired cadet coughed in an attempt to defuse his statement but it didn't work.

I rolled my eyes. "Forget it. Listen Mizuki, there's someone here that was asking for you" Annie transferred.

Before I could ask her who she was talking about a titan swooped down, aiming for Connie. Jumping out of the way the once playful soldier aimed a piston at the wall but the tip merely bounced off the stone.

Jean fired his hook at the hand, pricking the mindless beast to get it's attention.

Seizing my chance I shot the piston to the other side of the street, speeding me across the ground where I took out the heels of the titan, digging deeply until I hit bone. The titan stumbled before collapsing onto the concrete where Annie swiftly cut down on the nape.

Once were were somewhat in the clear on the rooftops I was willing to bring up what Annie had said before the titan attacked.

"Annie, before you said that someone was looking for me. What did you mean?" I squinted my eyes at my companion.

The stoic girl brushed back her messy hair. "The girl was someone who diverted from the survey corps to be here. Her name was Isabel she-"

Adrenaline snapped through my veins like poison as I gripped Annie's shirt with my fist, murder dancing in my purple pools of color.

"Where is she!?" Annie only briefly looked fazed by my actions, turning away from me and pointing towards the other side of town. "She's in Captain Ussak's team over by the far side of the gate"

Without thanking her or giving Connie and Jean a goodbye I merely shot my pistons onto the bell tower, swinging myself to the area Annie described. Isabel was here and for all I know she might be dead.

 _-End of Chapter 26-_

 _Mizu: Sorry this got posted late, I was going to the shooting range with my dad earlier today and it was alot of fun c:_

 _Loki: You midguardians and your petty guns..._

 _Mizu: Says the guy who got locked in jail and didn't bother trying to escape_

 _Ameko: She has a point..._

 _Loki: Silence you human scum!_

 _Ameko: But why would I do that? My voice is a gift to be shared with the world..._

 _Loki: *facepalms*_

 _Mizu: Oh c'mon. You two have alot in common! You both kill people, you both have black hair, you both... have big brothers!_

 _Loki: No I don't._

 _Mizu: But you-_

 _Loki: HE'S NOT MY BROTHER AND I HATE HIM!_


	27. How To Treat A Severed Arm

**Mizu: *crashes* Wow, falling takes a long time... it felt like... two days!**

 **Mizu: Alright... where am I now!?**

 **Mizu: Huh... I'm on a hill. Nice town over there... *looks over to a grassy outlook of a quiet town***

 **Mizu: Wait... I know this town...**

 **Ameko: Hello Mizu...**

 **Mizu: Ameko!? What are you doing!? It's dangerous here!**

 **Ameko: I know... *takes out knife***

 **Mizu: A-Ameko?**

 **Ameko: This is for that chasing reviews down the rabbit hole bullshit *chases after Mizu***

 **Mizu: *runs away* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- By the way this is Higurashi -AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Ameko: KYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA- Reviews -KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

MickeyLOLgirl: You really should! It's a lot of fun and all you need is a gun and some ammo (ammo isn't really cheap but also not really expensive)

DarthMaine: It was a reference to Abridge on Titaan, I thought you might appreciate c:

Nifawiwa: FLY THROUGH THE SKIES TO FREEDOM! Sorry it took so long to make... I was having a Marvel Movie Marathon c:

Nat-Marie: Why yes. I hope she is good too. Hmm I dunno, I never really saw them as a couple but eh it seems more probable then A LOT of the other ships people ship *COUGH* ERURI *COUGH*

lizy2000: I love it too! It's like a little segment of humor before I ruin all of your days with tears! Also I like getting in there and actually responding to you guys!

yoitsyourstruly: Umm I think if you were hanging on to a cliff with MY fingernails you'd be dead. (I bite my nails when I'm bored or thinking)

 **Mizu: *trips into a hole* AAAAAAA! *reviews fall down with her***

 **Mizu: *gasps* NO! *reaches for them but they fall into a new universe***

 ***CRASH!***

 **Mizu: *sobs quietly* Falling onto concrete hurts...**

 ***Door opens majestically* _"Welcome Ladies!"_ *Roses swirl out of the glow***

 **Mizu: Oh. My. God.**

* * *

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD NUDITY! DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT FOR ANY KIND OF SEXUAL ACT IT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

Tears were jerked from my eyes as I flew through the air, so occupied with my thoughts that I forgot to blink. Against my better judgement I knew I had to ignore everything around me. I aimed for the tall bell towers and bridges over water that were out of the smaller titan's reach. A trail of smoke lined my war path as I headed for where Annie described. She had pointed north and said that she was at the gate. That was all I needed to know to become hell bent on finding her.

So of course I just had to be interrupted by soldier captured by a titan.

I caught a glimpse of a shrieking woman with strawberry rowan hair, thrashing around in pain. Narrowing my eyes I released the piston I had fired across from me to a nearby building to my left. I braced myself for the impact. Eventually my distance to the marked point arrived and my whole body felt the experience of being torn in two. I fired it knowingly, aware that I was traveling so fast that instead of pulling me to the destination it slingshot me directly to the soldier.

Fear burned in my stomach as the girl was nearly inside the titan's mouth from what I could see from behind. Firing my two pistons into the nape of the neck I dug the two blades deep into the mushy skin and tore through it with all my strength. Just as the titan began to fell I swooped around it's shoulders and caught the falling girl in my arms, ducking below the titan and landing on top on the surrounding roof.

Even though we landed the girl was still screaming. I thought it was because she was scared or simply in shock that she had almost died but when I felt a liquid beginning to seep into my clothes I looked down in horror and saw the cause of her blood curling wail.

Her left arm was missing.

I was in a panic, unaware of what to do but memories flashed back to the underground, where a small boy had been brought to us by his mother who just happened to be a gang leader. The boy's leg had been cut off by a rival gang and seeing as we were the nicest people in the area the woman brought him to us, begging to help and willing to pay any kind of money. Isabel, without even hearing about the prospect of money, rushed over to the cabinet and got out out scarce medical supplies, a strange look of seriousness adorning her features.

Thinking of what she did I instantly took off my jacket, hoping that the material would provide a source of help. I applied pressure with the dusty jacket, too scared to lift it up. The girl's screaming didn't cease but I couldn't blame her. After holding my position for a good five minutes I was terrified to see that the bleeding hadn't stopped and began seeping through the denim material.

The girl's screaming had turned to choked sobs a few minutes ago so I tried to get her attention.

"Hey! Can you hear me!?" I hollered. The blonde girl nodded her tear stained face.

"I need you to hold this jacket to your arm okay!?" After a few seconds of suspended torture the girl nodded, taking her right arm and holding the soaked cloth in her hand. Instantly, without any source of embarrassment or hesitation, slipped my arms out of my dark grey T-shirt and lifted the material over my head, exposing my bare top to the world, only a small latch on the maneuver gear shielding my nipples from view.

I cut my shirt in half, the bottom half was now a circle of cloth that I cut with blade, turning it into a makeshift bandage. Without lifting my jacket I wrapped the cloth over the bleeding wound, praying that it would stop the bleeding.

After I successfully confirmed that the bleeding had halted I shimmied my top half into the cut shirt that still exposed my stomach but hid my small breasts from view.

My prayers were only half answered, the universe continually screwing me over as I heard the sound of large footsteps coming this way. I looked up in horror to see a 14 meter titan descending down on us.

"Okay we need to move! Alright!? We need to move NOW!" I commanded, taking the soldier in my arms bridal style, and running away just in time for the titan to slam his fist on the roof where we were seated less than three seconds ago. I fired my piston to the wall that was close by and successfully climbed my way out of his reach. The girl was clutching her arm in my place, hoping to keep the bleeding at a standstill but fate wasn't looking generous today.

One piston at a time I slowly managed to climb up the wall.

I realized I was on the side of the wall where soldiers had gathered to throw off the rest of titans from Eren's reach and started sprinting towards the people desperately.

"HEY! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed, gaining the attention of some of the soldiers still occupied the area.

A man and a woman wearing matching surgical masks came rushing to my side, looking at the girl in my arms. They got one look at the makeshift bandage I had to make with my clothing and took the girl from my arms. I couldn't help but follow the pair, staying by the side of the wounded girl.

The two set to work immediately, ripping off the bandage that I made and staring at the damage the titan had inflicted. I could easily see the dual bones sticking out of the mushy red socket. The titan at swallowed all traces of muscle and skin that could have accompanied a normal severed limb so It was doubly horrifying. The doctors applied sterilizing alcohol that made the girl scream bloody murder. I rushed to the opposite side, taking the girl's right hand and squeezing it in reassurance it seemed the universe had taken pity and finally allowed the girl to black out from the pain.

"Captain Ussak!" A heard a familiar voice call in worry.

No way...

"Captain! What happened to he-" The female voice stopped herself and her eyes fell on me.

"Mizuki?" She echoed. I turned around to look at her.

I smiled at the green eyed girl with spiky red hair pulled into two pigtails.

"Hey Isabel..."

 _-End of Chapter 27-_

 _Ameko: Geez that was bloody..._

 _Ameko: What do you think Mi- Oh right... She's not here... Greeeaaattt_

 _Ameko: Yeah, sorry if that made you a little squeamish but I was the one who actually had to look up pictures of people with severed arms to get the right descriptions! And research how to properly care for a victim!  
_

 _Ameko: Also, don't go flagging this story for having M rated content because THIS IS ATTACK ON TITAN! ATTACK ON TITAN IS AN M RATED SHOW! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE BRIEF NUDITY TO SAVE A GIRL'S LIFE AND A SEVERED ARM THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE WATCHING THE SHOW IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

 _Ameko: *cough* Yeeeaaahhh sorry, I just got a little bit carried away with this chapter..._

 _Ameko: REVIEW! For blood? c:_


	28. That's My Brother

**Mizu: *trips into another hole* OH COME ON!  
**

 ***CRASH!***

 **Ameko: *casually snacking on jam* Oh hey, you're back.**

 **Mizu: WAIT! *runs over to the reviews***

 **Mizu: MY PREECIIIOUSSS! REVIIIEEEWWWWSSSS!**

lizy2000: Yay! I'm happy she's alive too!

yoitsyourstruly: :( I fell back into a hole before I could flirt... damn it... Ah yes! The MUSHY stuff!

Seaweed4brains: FOR BLOOOODD! YEEAAARRRHHHH! *charges*

Nat-Marie: We're almost there! She's about to meet Levi I promise!

MickeyLOLgirl: Ummm I won't ask you for your age and I'm not sure how it in the UK but in America you're allowed to use a gun if you're older than 12 years old xD

badwolffor3ver: UGG I CAN'T WAIT EITHER! WOOO!

MissAckerman: SWEET COOKIES!

 **Mizu: *eating cookie* Om nom nom...**

 **Ameko: HOLY SHIT IS THAT A GRENADE!?  
**

 **Mizu: *dives behind bunker* *grenade explodes***

 **Mizu: Geez I know I'm not the best author and I've been absent for a while but COME ON!**

* * *

Isabel pulled away from our embrace with confusion in her joyful emerald orbs.

"Wait... what are you doing here!? I thought you were in Rico's squad!?" She exclaimed.

I scratched my head awkwardly. "I kinda... broke from my squad to make sure you were okay..."

Isabel gave me a deadpanned expression before snapping out of her stupor and smacking me upside the head. "You're an idiot!" I rubbed the stinging area with my bloodstained palm. "Come on! Let's get back to your squad!" She declared, taking my hand and proceeding to sprint all the way across the wall.

While we were running I looked towards her, my stamina wearing thin. "Hey... Isabel?"

"Yeah?" She slowed her pace to give me time to relax my screaming muscles.

"Why did you come here? I thought that you, Farlan and Levi were all on some kind of mission?"

Her green eyes shone with mischievous intent. "I may or may not have given them the slip to come here and help you"

I growled, smacking her upside the head like she did with me. "Hypocrite!"

Our gazes drifted down from the wall onto the ground and suddenly I wasn't able to breathe. I know that from here I couldn't hear it but I felt like I was able to hear the cries of the dead, wailing in agony. Fear pricked my violet orbs as I gripped Isabel's shoulder and tugged her towards the edge of the wall.

"Isabel come on! We need to help them!" I cried, firing my right piston to the wall to slow my fall but fired the left one to a nearby rooftop, trying to get to the group of soldiers as quickly as possible.

Isabel followed my lead, following me down the path from the wall's flat surface to the jagged brick of the rooftops. My landing was difficult, practically falling on top of a titan's nape, The gravity that was pulling my fall down faster and faster made me dig my blades down from the nape to the ends of the shoulder blades.

Pulling my gaze off of the titan corpse below me I looked around to see what damage has been done.

It was worse than I could have ever imagined.

Soldiers all around me were fighting titans, bodies lined the streets and blood that didn't evaporate stained the cobbled stone. What was even more terrifying was the sight of more than five soldiers stuck in the jaws of titans, still alive but screaming in agony. A fixed feeling of rage, fear, and sorrow filled my gut as I flew towards the dying fighters.

But I was too late. For every single one of them. While I flew at the beasts their jaws clamped down and swallowed deeply before I could even burry the hilts of my swords into their napes.

I wasn't able to save even a single soldier.

Guilt was ripping at my chest like a wild animal. It was my fault. If I could only be a bit faster! Just a little be faster!

But still, I couldn't let this guilt weigh me down. I needed to keep going. Keep laying the titans off and pray that Armin was somehow getting through to Eren. I lost count of how many bodies I lined up and left to evaporate in the setting sun. Once I was even caught in the grip of a beast but was saved by Luu of all people. By the lack of crushing sadness in his eyes I could only assume that that meant Jensen was still alive too.

As I maneuvered through the titans, killing where I could, I caught sight of a familiar group of people standing on a rooftop with a clear view of the gate.

"Captain Rico!" I called, landing on the same rooftop and sprinting back to my temporary squad leader

"Jaegar! Where the hell were you?!" Rico demanded, her calm façade melted away.

Not even trying to come up with an excuse I relayed my story. "I heard my best friend Isabel Magnolia had transferred here from the Scouts and I went to find her. I ended up finding her squad leader, Captain Ussak, who lost an arm. I took her to the medics and found Isabel there. We then proceed back here together.

The squad captain's rage was contained by the situation at hand. This certainly wasn't the time to be angry at a disobedient soldier when there were more and more titans pouring through the hole in the walls.

"What are we going to do captain!?" A girl with dirty blonde hair held in a ponytail asked desperately, ignoring my presence entirely. "We're all that's left!"

The garrison regiment elite snapped to the girl with a wild look of primal fear in her eyes. "We fall back to the boulder!"

We nodded at her words, fleeing towards the others near the gate. Isabel caught up with me once we reached the halfway point. My eyes rested on the blood staining her shirt but was rest assured when I saw it burn away in the air. "Mizuki! You okay!?" I nodded at her concerned words as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Eventually we landed on the rooftop that just happened to also support the other half of my squad.

"Mikasa!" I cried in relief at seeing her alive. Her grey eyes widened in joy at the sight of me, alive and breathing.

"Soldier! Status report!" Mitabe commanded, not paying any mind to Rico's arrival.

The stuttering man swallowed his obvious terror and looked towards the gate. "S-Sir! Five titans coming from the gate!"

Mitabe growled at the sight of more monsters to deal with.

"Alright! So lets-" Mitabe was cut short by a distant sound of footsteps. Strangely enough they sounded heavier than any ordinary titan, making me look back in confusion.

But then I saw it. I saw _him._

Mikasa's eyes widened in shock, Isabel let out a quiet "Woah...", and I merely looked on in astonishment.

There, resting the boulder on his shoulders and hands, was Eren himself. Green eyes blazing with a bonfire of determination, his muscles strained to the point of madness, and taking slow steps, barely lifting his feet at all, as if he was scared that if he held on too long his feet would give way underneath the pressure of the boulder.

I looked down, smiling under the shadow of my gaze.

 _'That's my brother...'_

 _-End of Chapter 28-_

 _Mizu: WOW THAT WAS ACTUALLY HARD TO WRITE :(_

 _Ameko: Welp, now that you're not skipping around dimensions we can actually start publishing on a daily basis..._

 _Mizu: Yeah... REVIEW! DO IT! OR ELSE I MIGHT FALL INTO ANOTHER HOLE OF HIATUS! D:_


	29. Yellow Smoke

**Mizu: *flicks on shades***

 **Ameko: *turns on stereo***

 **Mizu: Guess who's back, back, back, back**

 **Ameko: Back again, again, again, again**

 **Mizu: Say who's back, back, back**

 **Ameko: So afraid, 'fraid, 'fraid, 'fraid**

 **Mizu: *turns off stereo***

 **Mizu: Did you miss me? (** ** _Moriarty Yes.)_**

yoitsyourstruly: O.o okay... stay calm. I'll be sending over a message. Just tell Tamaki, "What happened on April 11th will happen again if you don't let her go" and say it's form me. That was the day I hacked into his phone and made him broke for a whole day!

lizy2000: YEEEEEE MY LITTLE BRO! NOW I KNOW HOW DEAN FEELS!

MickeyLOLgirl: I would give... anything.

MissAckerman: *crashes into a wall* Mizu: *sighs* I told you we fixed the dimension problem. Don't try to start it up again.

201: OM NOM.

TalonONBLACKFIRE: Well do you want pedophilic relationships or do you want cuteness?

 **Mizu: ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYBODY! X-MEN MARATHON TIIIMEEE! WOO!**

* * *

"Mikasa!" A voice called from behind us.

The over-protective soldier blinked. "Armin?"

"He came out of it somehow! We're set. He's determined to see the mission through to the end! As long as we've got his back while he moves to the wall victory will be ours!" Armin cried happily, sweat beading down his temple.

With a terrified look the commander snapped back to his soldiers. "Defend him! Down to the last man if that's what it comes to! Eren must reach the gate! I don't want a single titan anywhere near him!"

The cadets scattered shakily, moving into the battlefield with determination and horror creeping into their eyes. "You three! I want you all on Eren right now! That's an order!"

"Sir Yes, sir!" We cheered, speeding off towards the steaming titan.

Just as I was about to leap from the rooftop I saw my previous squad leader and two other cadets racing towards three enormous twelve meters heading towards us.

"Team Mitabe! What the hell are you doing!?" The captain screamed.

"The ugly bastards have lost interest in us! We need to get close enough to get their attention!" Mitabe replied insanely, running closer and closer towards the lumbering giants.

The blonde cadet next to his waved his trembling hands. "Hey! Over here!"

At the immature taunting form the three brave soldiers two of the five titans turned.

"We got two of them!" He screamed, trying to make his voice drown out the wails of terror surely stirring in his mind.

Armin was suspended in disbelief. "A-Are they insane? Trying to divert their attention on foot? If they get cornered somehow then there will be no way out!"

The captain swallowed back his growing sadness. "Yeah... I know. Let's move out" He muttered, being the first to jump from the rooftops to the cracked concrete. "Everyone follow Team Mitabe!"

"C'mon Armin. Let's go" Mikasa commanded, l was already on the cobble streets with Isabel at my side.

* * *

Death was everywhere, despair surrounding me like an ocean destined to drown me. Its poison injected into my bloodstream, another dose firing into my skin with every tragedy I saw. I was barely able to take down a single titan in the flames of terror.

My worst moment was when I saw a large pillar of stone about to crush Mitabe. I cried for him to move but it was too late. In the moment I dived forward the rock had already fallen, flattening the soldier below it, blood and gore erupting out of the ground like a rising tide. My boots were stained with blood, caking dirt and dust to the underside, only reminding me that with every stride I took another soldier had lost their life.

If I had to tally the death count one day I might never sleep again.

But still, I did my job. I slayed each titan that came within a perimeter to Eren but no matter how many beasts I took down I wasn't able to quench the sickness and bile that began rising In my throat.

I landed on Eren's shoulder. It was risky, sure. But right now I needed to clear my head, get back into the game. Relive my mission to continue onward. As I opened my eyes I was stunned to see Eren's large emerald green orb staring at me with intense emotion.

In that one moment I wasn't looking at a titan anymore, I wasn't looking at my mission. I was staring at my brother, with his sympathetic eyes that shone with purpose. When I broke away from the contact I only then noticed how close Eren was to the wall.

Speeding away I dispatched a small abnormal that looked like it was about to spring onto my brother. Luckily I was able to kill it before it took flight. If that titan had barreled into Eren then he would have toppled, crushing himself under the weight of the boulder. Then not only would the mission have died.

Eren's muscles bunched in anger as he finally made it to the wooden bridge. He was less than ten meters away from the gate!

With a roll I fell in formation with Armin and Mikasa who were running right beside my little brother. "There's still one up ahead!" Armin cried, pointing towards the groaning abomination ahead of Eren.

Mikasa gripped her blades. "I'll take care of this!"

Looking behind me I caught one last look at the hell I was running from. But there, within the flames of battle, I saw something that made me reel away in surprise. Gritting my teeth I looked ahead again. Just my stupid brain playing tricks on me again.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A flash of silver darted in front of me, landing on the face of the titan huddled near the wall. It was Rico, with the burden of her two closest friends dead she was a flaming ball of white hot anger. Her eyes were narrowed into slits with waves of madness dancing in her grey orbs.

She dug her blades effortlessly into the sclera of the titan, pulling out it's left eye. The titan wailed in agony, stumbling in a crouch while clutching it's empty socket. Mikasa darted forward with rage littering her form. The titan's hand came crashing down but she dodged it, maneuvering to the side in order to get behind the spawn and fire her pistons into the nape on the neck. She mercilessly slashed out it's lifeline, killing it once and for all.

With tears staining his eyes, Armin was only able to scream out at Eren threw the boulder into the wall.

The wall's gate was cracked from the force but still held in place. The boulder was heavy enough that no titan could ever be able to move it. It was worth it. All the pain and death was worth it. With the hundreds of lives lost we would be able to save a thousand more. Of course that wouldn't mean anything to a grieving child or spouse.

And in the haze of dimming light I could make out a line of yellow smoke streaking through the sky. Even if it was only for today, humanity had finally won.

 _-End of Chapter 29-_

 _Mizu: Wow... why are these chapters getting so hard to write?_

 _Ameko: Everyone is gonna kill you for not letting her meet Levi xD_

 _Mizu: *shrugs* shiiiit_

 _Ameko: Oh yeah! *whspers* Shrug..._

 _Mizu: How many of you have seen/read a little book called 'Warm Bodies'?_

 _Ameko: Because it's a really awesome book and we finished reading it in less than 9 hours. GO READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!_


	30. Marco Bodt - A Loyal Friend

**Mizu: I'm not even gonna give an excuse...**

 **Ameko: Instead we're just gonna get to the reviews!**

NightOfShinnigami: No spoils please D:

eloisecook2: today. Ur welcome.

MickeyLOLgirl: Niiiiice :) I like it when people get creative when it comes to insults c:

DestinyGamer36: Yes I am! I was just really busy with my Supernatural Blog on Tumblr

SilverNeira: I know that. But would you really prefer it if he was 30? Because that would be pedophilia

MissAckerman: *points to the wall* We don't have a door... We have platform 9 3/4. You run fast enough you can get into the outside world. It's cool c:

lizyeh2000: No problem!

yoitsyourstruly: xD Yeah sorry about that... And I even made you wait longer... xD Yeah I think that would be a bit worse. Heh...

Nat-Marie: Wel now you've waited all month! Congratz!

 **Mizu: Wait It's really been a month?**

 **Ameko: -_- Yes.**

 **Mizu: EHEEEEHEHEHEE! OOEHEHEHOOHHHHOOOO! *twirls moustache* I am the bad guy!**

 **Ameko: LET'S GET STARTED SO SHE DOESN'T FINISH THAT!**

 **Mizu: -LOKI'D!**

 **Ameko: DAMMIT!**

* * *

I wish I could say that after that all the other titans dropped dead of their own accord, to solidify this victory in steel.

But titans were still gunning for Eren and he was in no condition to fight. His own titan form smoking viciously like boiling water.

"Ackerman, Fall back!" Rico ordered, the remaining light from the setting sun catching the metal gleam of the blade.

"With all due respect I'm not pulling back until we recover Eren!" Mikasa called, sprinting towards the hunk of deteriorating flesh and bone.

I followed close behind; ignoring the wave of tiredness that had swept over me the moment Eren threw the boulder. "Armin! Is he okay?!"

Armin grunted, trying his hardest to yank Eren from his muscly prison, "Unconcious and flaming hot!"

A titan's heavy footsteps echoed in the distance, "Armin this is hardly the time!" I joked dryly.

"I can't get him out! He's fused to the carcass!" The blonde shouted, still stuck on Eren's shoulder.

Rico, Mikasa, and I all fired our pistons up to Eren's position, leaning against the steaming mass. "He's not budging!"

The silver haired captain grit her teeth, raising her blades above the meat, "Then we cut!"

"Wait-" Mikasa was too late as Rico flung her sword down, severing the skin.

With a strangled gasp both Armin and Eren went tumbling down the carcass. Coughing terribly the titan from earlier stepped up above them. I slid down the body's slumped arm but I slipped on his massive elbow, forcing me to crash down and my head to bash against Eren's hip.

I could practically feel my brain sloshing around inside my skull as I struggled to stand. As the titan slowly reached out for the bodies in front of him a bright flash of pinkish red caught my sight. But it didn't stop me from climbing over the body's kneecap to get to my brother. I only realized we were saved when the second titan crashed into the ground.

My hand gently capped my brother's face, gently running my hand over the raw scales that painted his cheeks. "Eren…" I muttered.

"Who… is that?" Armin breathed out in wonder.

I followed his gaze, temporarily blinded by the light of the setting sun and my vision going hazy.

But when it cleared I could feel my breath hitch in my throat, my heart swell with a foreign emotion as I looked up at the figure standing above the titan in victory. That green cape waving in the breeze caused by the titan steam, the ebony black hair that looked like it was make of silk, and those eyes… Those incredible silver eyes that looked uncaring but in truth felt more than you and I could ever know.

"Levi…"

* * *

I sprinted endlessly, my tanks were empty all I could do to stay alive was run from one titan to the next.

Was this how I was going to die? Was I going to die by the jaws of a stray titan as I ran from the battle?

 _'But Jean's okay… That's what matters'_

Even though the prospect of dying terrified me, Hell It made my blood go cold and my breath come out in rapid hyperventilation, but at least I was dying for him… I guess I might die happier.

But something caught my eye, just a glimpse of blonde hair really, but it was enough to send me reeling, skidding away from my previous run.

Looking from around the corner I saw…

Annie.

"Annie!" I cried, running over to her.

But as I got closer I paused, terror flooding my veins.

It was Annie all right, but she was…

In front of her was a brutally mutilated carcass of a titan, as if it got attacked by a wolf the size of a building but it still had that inhuman smile plastered on its face. But what truly stuck an arrow of fear into my pulsating heart was Annie herself.

When her head snapped towards me I saw the deep gash that traveled from her cheek all the way to her chest, cutting deeply. Her features were different. She had scabbed over cuts under her eyes and those orbs of hers weren't the same either. They were pale blue with a green ring of fury circling the pupil like an animal.

"Are you okay!?" I shouted, throwing down my blades and running over to her side but I slowed down once I got a closer look at her cut.

 _Because the cut was slowly stitching itself shut._

"Annie… You're…" In the blink of an eye she darted behind me, her hand and arm swiftly covering the half of my face while the other arm gripped my stomach.

Horror clenched my gut as she rendered me paralyzed, her grip on my forehead tightening more and more.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered, twisting her hands.

* * *

I stared down at the blood on my hands the blood… It wasn't evaporating… _Why wasn't it evaporating!?_

"N-No…" I choked out, covering my mouth with my hands as I stared at what I did. My pale green eyes faded back into their blue hue, swimming with fresh tears.

Marco was slumped against the wall, half of his entire body staining the cobbled streets. I did this… I did this… I was a… a monster…

"Marco…" I cried, slumping down at the base of his corpse.

I did this…

"I'm… I'm so sorry! So, so sorry!"

"I didn't want this! I didn't… want this…" My body shuddered in guilt as I looked at the only remaining eye that connected to his body, the chestnut brown hues that used to be so full of life and joy, always being understanding of others was now dull and lifeless.

"Why… Why did you have to be there?"

 _-End of Chapter 30-_

 _Mizu: That scene will be very important!_

 _Ameko: You're forgetting something._

 _Mizu: OH YEAH! Remember when I said that you guys are gonna start hating Eren and the others?_

 _Mizu: You'll only start hating them if you hate Annie_

 _Mizu: In fact if you hate Annie and can't stand her then I suggest you leave right now because my story is going to be diverting from the path of the manga and anime. Annie will be prominent._

 _Ameko: Good. Have a cookie._

 _Mizu: Yeah I know this isn't what happened to Marco but I decided this was better for Annie's development later on in the fic. So yeah :) Aw Yiiiiiis Pain~!_

 _Ameko: Have a good night everybody!_


	31. It's Good To See You Too

**Mizu: Hola amigos**

 **Ameko: Aren't you learning french?**

 **Mizu: Shut up... REVIEWS!**

 **Ameko: Dammit Mizu! There wasn't an introduction!**

DestinyGamer36: ? What do you mean? They're not being put in the story, I just respond to your reviews

MissAckerman: *poof* Have fun girl! Say hi to Scorpius for me!

Nat-Marie: Oh they will... they will... MWAAHAHAAA!

Sheepgirl418: Aww I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, I'm planning on continuing this story until the end of the line! *Marvel fandom sobbing in the background*

Nifawiwa: Same here, I just really love Annie. She's just way too much like me, I guess. Thank you so much Nifa! That was really nice! :)

MickeyLOLgirl: I HAVE NO IDEA! I WANNA WRITE For MY SPN BLOG BUT I ALSO WANNA WATCH MARVEL BUT I NEED TO KEEP WRITING THIS! IM SO CONFUSED! WHAT IS LIFE!?

NightOfShinnigami: Same here dude

lizyeh2000: Yeah... I wrote it out really sadly :(

 **Mizu: I was able to get my sister into Attack on Titan xD**

 **Ameko: But now... Her sister just went away for college...**

 **Mizu: Yeah, I'm okay though. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

"Again" Levi's cold voice ordered as he stared down at me. I resisted the urge to spit out the metallic pool of blood collecting in my mouth because I knew that if I did Levi would surely kill me. And I was already getting beaten up enough as it is.

"We've been at this for hours! Can't we just rest?" I swallowed back the crimson liquid, it's strange sweetness traveling slickly down my throat.

Levi's slate grey eyes narrowed, picking me up off the ground and holding me by the hair. "You want to stop? You want to take a break?"

I nodded uncertainly. In this particular situation I felt like a child staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Then fight me. If you can beat me then we can stop for the night"

And Levi was the one holding the gun.

I shakily got into a fighting position, bringing my curled fists up to my face. I had only thrown a single punch when Levi kicked my legs out from under me and pinned me to the ground.

"W-What just..." I muttered, my eyes darting to the face of the fighter hovering over me.

"Now... Again"

* * *

My vision was bleary when I first awoke to the sound of clanging metal. The echoing noise bounced inside of my head, making me feel like it was vibrating.

"Hey... wake up" A quiet voice spoke out.

I propped my body up on the cold stone as I tried to find the owner of the voice. Because I knew that voice... I knew it...

"Levi?" I choked out the moment my vision stabilized and I was able to see my long-lost friend behind rusted metal bars.

Wait... what?

"Brat... what the hell have you gotten yourself into now?" He looked at me with a strange glint of emotion swimming in his ash grey eyes.

But none of that mattered to me, all I was comprehending was that Levi, my greatest friend and the man who saved my life, was standing in front of me.

"Levi! You're here!" I bolted from my position, trying to run over to him only to have my arms being snapped back by metal handcuffs secured to the wall. Someone who I could only assume to be a guard, with a military police uniform, aimed his rifle directly at my head.

I froze in the aim of the guns while Levi glared at me like he did whenever I managed to get myself hurt, "Get back over there. I didn't come here to see you get killed"

Shuffling back to the bed, I wondered why the hell I was chained up in the first place. "Levi what's going on? Why am I in chains?"

"The military police has you and your brother. They think that somehow the ability to turn into a titan is genetic. So that's why Eren is going to be speaking for both of you" My mind was still racked with unanswered questions" I looked at Levi with a desperate look in my eyes.

"You're wrong. I know how Eren got the serum" This piqued the interest of a blonde man behind him.

He raised his eyebrows, "And how might that be?"

I scowled, resisting the urge to spit in the commander's face, "Erwin..."

"Mizuki. Answer the question" Levi ordered. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Right after we escaped Shiganshina District and Wall Maria our dad found us and pulled us away from the refugee lines. He was screaming and acting insane. I tried to pull him away but my dad pinned Eren to the ground and injected some kind of serum into his blood. He said... that we needed to get into the basement. That it was important and we would be able to find the answers there"

Erwin leaned forward, resting his head on his crossed hands, "And were you also given this serum?"

I shook my head, fixating my glare with as much hate as I could muster towards the commander, "No. There was only one serum, enough to turn one person into a titan but not two... So my dad picked Eren"

Levi lifted himself from the bars, "Erwin. It's time to get going. Jaeger's trial starts in two minutes"

"Right... It was a pleasure talking to you, Mizuki" He said.

"Screw you..." It might be the dim lights but I could have sworn that I saw Levi's lips twitch upward in amusement.

Just before Levi left he turned back towards me carefully, "And Mizuki?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you again..." I smiled brightly, "You too..."

* * *

I clenched my hand, trying to steady my breathing as I awoke in a cold sweat. It was just a dream... just a dream...

Pushing back my loose blonde hair I shakily stood up on my feet and ran over to the scattered mess of clothes that were laid around the room. Some jeans there, a grey t-shirt here... I can't find my boots. I guess I don't need them... I slipped on my clothes and burst out the door, escaping into the dark, moonlit world.

"Annie! Annie?!" My father's voice called from inside the house. I didn't care, I kept on running though, letting the chill air fill my lungs. I needed to get out of here... I needed to...

But where would I even go?

"Annie! Get back here this minute!" He cried, stumbling through the forest like a drunk man.

I crumpled to the forest floor like a wilting flower, covering my mouth with my hands as if I was trying to stop my breathing. Hesitantly, I brought a shaking hand up to my mouth and bit into the tender flesh.

A flash of yellow light struck through the sky as my body took on it's new shape. Spare limbs and muscles appeared out of thin air, intertwining together like an intricate pattern. But as my body grew my vision became more and more hazy. I couldn't stay awake...

But as my eyes closed a much larger one opened up to the world around it.

 _'Where can I go if I'm stuck as this monster?'_

 _-End of Chapter 31-_

 _Mizu: Suuup Bitches!_

 _Ameko: We have a little question for y'all!_

 _Mizu: Do you guys like Marvel movies? If so then what's your favorite movie?_

 _Ameko: Don't question it. We're just really obsessed with them and we're pissed that they never get any awards._

 _Mizu: KEEP. IN. MIND. ANNIE WILL BECOME A MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY!_

 _Ameko: That is all. Byeee~!_


	32. Be Prepared

**Mizu: *peeks out from behind a corner* Hey guys... Let us all thank my good friend Hermine.**

 **Ameko: No, not Hermione. Hermine.**

 **Mizu: Hurricane Hermine.**

 **Ameko: Wanna know why?**

 **Mizu: BECAUSE HE KNOCKED OUT SCHOOL ON FRIDAAAY!**

 **Ameko: AND LABOR DAY IS ON MONDAAAAYYY!**

 **Mizu: SO WE GET A 4 DAY WEEKEND!**

 **Ameko: And we're gonna be writing two chapters every day! Two Imagines for my blog on Fri, Two chapters for my fanfiction on , then two more imagines for my blog, then two more chapters for fanfiction!**

 **Mizu: LETS GET STARTED WITH THE REVIEWS!**

MissAckerman: _Its been a looong daayy without you my friend... and ill tell you all about it when I see you again..._

Antimoni: Yeah... I love Eren with all my heart and soul but I cant help but love that scene xD I cut it out because the trial would end up being just a copy n paste of Eren's

Nifawiwa: :D I like the direction i'm going with Annie too~! Yaas I wanna have more time to write more! _If I could put time in a bottle... the firs thing that i'd like to do... is to spend every day of eternity writing, just to post brand-new chapters for you~_ *COUGH* sorry just rewatched DOFP. My favorite Marvel movie is by far The Winter Soldier. The acting was perfect, the plot was gripping, I've grown to care about the characters just as much as my FAMILY, and the music is SENSATIONAL. Sebastian Stan did a brilliant role as Bucky when he incorporated his experiences with looking at people with Alzheimer to develop his memory loss and he really killed it!

MickeyLOLgirl: *stuttering incoherently* Ameko: She went back and fixed it xD Thanks for pointing it out~!

yoitsyourstruly: _Whut wut wut wut *weep de woop* wut wut wut wut *weep de wooop*_ Mizuki passed out because she hit he head sliding off of Eren and blacked out, She was unconscious so it was easy, and in my story, yes, Annie killed Marco.

lizyeh2000: xD I think he's more KICKING Eren into shape. Right? Right? Ri- why do I even try with you people -_-

 **Hurricane Hermine: *blushes* you're too kind...**

 **Mizu: *hugs* I love chuuu~!**

 **Ameko: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I lay there in the cell with tired eyes but I refused to go to sleep. Guilt and fear kept on clawing at my gut, filling my body with a lethargic terror. Would Eren be okay? Was Levi going to hurt him?

And above all... Would everyone still think of him as a monster?

A small squeaking noise drew my attention forward towards the door as it was opened. In the torchlight I could make out familiar steel grey eyes and pale blonde hair that was messily thrown into a bun.

"Annie?" I echoed throughout the dungeon.

She paid no attention to me, instead walking up to the guards stationed at my cell and looked at them. "I request to speak alone with the prisoner"

The guard shifted uncomfortably, "Y-You don't have the authority to do that. You could let it out and kill us all"

"How the hell would I do that? You have the key. Just stand outside the door until I'm done" The military police soldier looked towards his partner helplessly.

"We're not supposed to..." Annie glared at him silently before kicking him in the leg and shoving him towards the door.

"Did I stutter?" She said menacingly.

The guards scurried outside the door in fear, snapping the door shut. Annie spun around to look at me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, twisting my hand around the outside of the chains that dug uncomfortably into my skin. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to know for sure... Are you like your brother?" Whatever hope I had summoned up upon her arrival was gone, dropped like a stone into a still river.

"No. But what does it matter?" Annie sighed, running a hand through her tied up hair.

"Mizuki... You have no idea what you've done" My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why? Annie what aren't you telling me?" The blonde looked down dejectedly, "We're friends right? Ever since I met you that day in the refugee camp we've been allies. So why aren't you trusting me?"

Her grey eyes darkened, "Because if I did it would get us both killed"

I flinched at her cold tone, staring at her as she began to walk away from the cell, "Annie! Wait! What are you trying to tell me!?"

Just before she left the dungeon she looked back at me with unreadable thoughts swimming in her unemotional features, "Be ready Mizuki... Because all Hell is going to break loose"

* * *

"Oi brat. It's over" Levi's careless voice cut me off from my sleepy stupor.

"Levi? Oh thank God! Is Eren okay? Did he get hurt?" He rolled his cloudy eyes at me and unlocked the cell, walking closer to me.

"No. We managed to get those dumbasses in the military to turn over your brother to the scouting regiment" The captain kneeled at my bed and inserted a key into the chains. As the rusty metal was latched open I ran my cool hand over the reddening flesh, trying to soothe the burning sensitivity of the skin. Levi unlocked the other one and tossed the handcuff off of my arm like it was a disgusting bit of trash. I only now noticed that the right cuff was secured more tightly than the left one, leaving a harsh wound on my right arm.

He leaned forward, clenching a hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah. They cuff just hurt a bit" I winced at the raw sting on my arm as Levi looked at me pitifully.

He slowly untied the cravat that that was hung around his neck and tied it around the wound. "Levi?"

"Don't mention this to anyone, brat. If you get an infection it would have been my fault..." A smile found its way onto my face as Levi successfully wound the fabric around the skin.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Levi" I said softly.

With an impassive grab he pulled me off the stiff mattress and led me up the steps toward my new designated area.

* * *

"Oh dammit..." I cursed, scowling at the blonde commander.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Cadet Mizuki" Erwin said, unaffected by me obvious hatred.

Looking away from the scouting regiment leader my gaze landed on Eren who was sitting uncomfortably on a love seat couch. "Eren..." I sighed in relief, moving over to my brother and wrapping my arms around him.

"I take it you've met Levi?" I asked, looking back towards my friend who had planted himself on the couch.

"Yeah... We've met..." He subconsciously rubbed the half of his face.

I shrugged, looking towards Levi, "I can't wait to introduce you to Isabel and Farlan!" I cheered, standing up from the chair and walking over to the door.

"Mizuki..." Levi muttered, catching me off guard from leaving the room to go find my adoptive brother and sister.

"What? What is it?" Levi stood up and grabbed looked at me with a terrible guilt lingering in his eyes that reflected the color of a stormy sky.

His breath was short and shallow, shaking desperately as if he were finding it hard to breathe, "Farlan is..."

"Farlan is dead"

 _-End of Chapter 32-_

 _Mizu: Well... umm... That was sad..._

 _Ameko: The next chapters will be longer! I promise!_

 _Mizu: Please remember to leave us a review down in that little white box at the corner of your screen if you can! It really means alot to us! Bye!_


	33. SHORT HIATUS I'M SO SORRY, HAVE A CHAP!

**Mizu: Alrighty everyone, listen up**

 **Ameko: And don't skip this, it's important!**

 **Mizu: I'm going to be breaking this fanfiction up into 2 stories.**

 **Ameko: Yup. The reason for this is because Mizu, believe it or not, in reality is a real writer and is busy working on her new horror/comedy book to publish.**

 **Mizu: The hiatus will not be TOO long, I'll be back before November. I just need some time to get ready for my novel.**

 **Ameko: So be aware of the PART 2.**

 **Ameko: It will officially be tagged under this same name but we've divided it into 2 parts.**

 **Mizu: The Road To Hell (Part One)**

 **Ameko: Paved With Good Intentions (Part Two)**

 **Ameko: So, this will be the final chapter for a while. Good? Good.**

 **Mizu: Now, enjoy~**

* * *

Shiganshina District. A land filled with smiling faces, bustling around with children in tow or a hand slung across a friend's shoulder. It was a land of opportunity, of acceptance, most places were in wall rose.

But it was also a place populated with happy humans, with human friends, and opportunities for human beings.

This was no place for me...

"Ah, Trans… There were no issues getting here, I imagine?" Mr. Shultz said, clapping my father on the back.

He waved his hand indifferently while at the same time straightening the cowl above his head so he wasn't seen, "No... Now can we skip the small talk? We have gone the needed amount of time for her training to almost be completed..."

All false facades of enlightenment faded from the older man's eyes, hardening into a dead glare.

"So... it's done?" My father nodded, pushing me closer to the man.

"Ever since she turned six, as instructed..." Mr. Shultz surveyed me warily, narrowing his eyes at the muscles that had woven themselves into my skin.

The man grit his teeth and gripped my elbow, yanking me forward. "Not nearly enough... but she'll do..."

'She'll do'. Of course I'd be enough. There were no other options... No other children have been brought up as a titan's child.

"Octavia would have been proud, you know. We're one step closer..." A step closer? But why would that matter... everyone knows that the mission will be a success whether I undergo the procedure or not...

"How have... the other children... taken the process?" My father said, pausing in between his sentences so that way he doesn't say anything that would offend the man in front of him.

"Hmm? Oh yes... The Braun child has accepted the process. We will be testing him out next week. As for Hoover... His system is rejecting the large doses. It will be a miracle if he survives" Reiner and Bethold... I've met them twice... They were the other children, the others who have been bred for the mission.

A bead of sweat traveled down my father's temple as we walked into the small, man sized hole within the wall that led to the outside.

As soon as my feet stepped on the grassy earth I clenched my muscles together, expecting the worst. When nothing happened I gently opened my eyes to the silver moonlight. Father had said that the land was crawling with titans, large creatures of destruction. But there were none around... why?

"A-And... What about Doctor Jaegar?" Mr. Shultz's grip tightened in anger, looking back to send a fiery glare at my father.

"That traitor... He's in Shiganshina, like he said. That pig said that he wouldn't reveal us as long as he left his daughter alone" Who are they talking about?

"But we need her! In order to breach the walls-" Mr. Shultz scoffed, running a hand through my hair in a way that sent shivers down my spine.

A foreign smile appeared on his mouth, like a crescent moon turned on it's side. "She might have been useful... but we have your daughter. I'm sure that soon, if need be, we can just capture the girl... and his son..."

My father's eyes widened, just as we approached the stone hideout that lay concealed by the thick trees. "A _son!?_ Jaegar had a son!?"

"Yes you fool, didn't you hear me? Because he carries Jaegar's blood that still makes him compatible. In other words, we need those two children" With shaking hands my father closed the door behind us but didn't seem pleased at the safety of the bunker.

"How... I mean... we can just kidnap the children and bring them here" Mr. Shultz brought his hand back and slapped my father roughly, "How do you even function, Leonhardt?"

"I... I don't know sir..."

He released me in order to crouch next to my father's sniveling form, "Then tell me. Why is it that we can't just take the doctor's children?"

Father didn't say anything, he only crumpled in on the floor, clutching his face in pain.

"Because if we do then Jaegar will tell the Military Police about the plan?" I squeaked.

Mr. Shultz slowly turned his head to look at me with the crescent moon smile returned to his face. "What a pity... that your eight year old child could be smarter than you?"

"I'm sorry sir..." He whimpered.

The general spat at my father before taking my hand again and pulling me over to the bedside. "Now Annie... do you know what this is?" He donned a large syringe filled with a clear green liquid.

My stomach dropped, "The... the serum... sir..."

"Good. Now once this happens you will become ready. You'll be the third in a race of human beings, ready for a brand new world..." Flashbacks of Berthold shrieking on the dirty cot passed through my mind as large straps were covered over my chest and legs, disabling any movement.

"So... don't die you little bitch..." And he injected the needle into my vein.

And my screams echoed inside the stone fortress.

* * *

I surveyed the screaming girl on the table, watching as her skin shifted and crystals flashed within her own skin. She must be in agonizing pain... If only I could get the brat to speak and stop screaming. Then I could truly be able to picture the glory of her new form.

But there was still one problem...

Jaegar's children... Originally it was just supposed to be the girl but if she has a brother...

Well, if she has a brother than our plans might go even better than intended...

But it all boils down to Grisha Jaegar... And the possibility of him revealing his work...


End file.
